Flashdrive
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: credit to the owner at aff
1. Chapter 1

|Sunny » Taeyeon|  
7:03 pm

[Sunny] : Hey

[Sunny] : I got her number

[Sunny] : *********

[Taeyeon] : How the fuck

[Sunny] : I told you not to question my abilities

[Taeyeon] : Okay.

[Taeyeon] : What should I say?

[Sunny] : "Hi Tiffany, the world is ending and I just want you to know that I regret not buying the last donut on the store"

[Sunny] : HELLO CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. JUST TELL HER YOU HAVE HER FLASHDRIVE AND YOU'LL RETURN IT

[Taeyeon] : OKAY CALM DOWN YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT JEEZ

[Sunny] : I didn't shout, the text was just on caps

[Taeyeon] :

[Sunny] : So stop fucking around and just text her

[Sunny] : You're gonna thank me one day for this

|Taeyeon » Tiffany|  
8:36 pm

[Taeyeon] : Hey 🙂

[Tiffany] : Uhm..hi?

[Taeyeon] : Taeyeon here. 😅

[Taeyeon] : Look, I know this is too sudden, but I just want you to know that you left your flashdrive on the computer room. I kept it temporarily and asked a friend for your number so that I can return it to you personally.

[Tiffany] : OHMYGOD

[Tiffany] : THAT FLASHDRIVE HAS MY THESIS ON IT HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT I LOST IT FOR REAL

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry for being too excited, I'm just happy that someone found it 😭

[Taeyeon] : Well that's cute 😂

[Taeyeon] : It's okay 😂 I'll act the same if I thought I lost the flashdrive that has my bloody thesis 😅

[Taeyeon] : Let's meet tomorrow so I can give it back?

[Tiffany] : Sure. I'll see you at the cafeteria by lunch? 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Sounds cool

[Tiffany] : Great! 😁 thank you sooooo much again 😭

[Taeyeon] : Hahaha, sure thing 😊

[Taeyeon] : See you tomorrow Tiffany 😊

[Tiffany] : See you tomorrow Taeyeon 😁

|Taeyeon » Sunny|  
10:01 pm

[Taeyeon] : Soonkyu

[Taeyeon] : I know that you said I'm gonna thank you one day

[Taeyeon] : Well guess what

[Taeyeon] : This is not the day

[Taeyeon] : But still, thank you

[Taeyeon] : I felt so happy when I talked to her

[Sunny] : OOOOHHHH LOVER TAENG

[Taeyeon] : ...

|Taeyeon » Tiffany|  
12:09 pm

[Taeyeon] : Hey

[Taeyeon] : I'm already here, where are you?

[Taeyeon] : Nevermind, I saw your beautiful face

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
1:40 pm

[Tiffany] : Hey Taeyeon! Thank you again for the flashdrive 😁😭

[Tiffany] : You literally just saved my life

[Taeyeon] : Well, I guess it's an honor? 😂

[Taeyeon] : And hey, be careful next time. It's a good thing I was the one who kept it in the first place. If somebody else saw it, they might not even return it.

[Tiffany] : Oh for sure 😓

[Tiffany] : I am (still) sooooo thankful that you saw it 😭

[Taeyeon] : Haha, no biggie 😄 Just be careful next time, okay?

[Tiffany] : Yes ma'am 😄

[Taeyeon] : You're weird. But cute 😅

[Tiffany] : I'll take that as a compliment 😜

 _30 minutes later_...

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon?

[Tiffany] : Still there?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, sorry for the late reply, prof was disussing something.

[Taeyeon] : He just finished, so everything's cool now

[Taeyeon] : What's up?

[Tiffany] : I was thinking...

[Taeyeon] : Yeah?

[Tiffany] : Wanna go have lunch with me sometimes?

[Tiffany] : I mean

[Tiffany] : Just to repay you for you know, for what you did

[Tiffany] : I don't know what to do if I completely lost my thesis for real 😩

[Taeyeon] : Lunch sounds cool 😊

[Tiffany] : Great! 😄 My treat 😄

[Taeyeon] : Nah uh, gurl. No way

[Tiffany] : What? Why? 🙁 Atleast let me pay for our first lunch as my gratitude for what you've done.

[Tiffany] : Taeyeoooonnn, please 🙁😞

[Taeyeon] : Ugh fineeee 😩

[Taeyeon] : Only if you accompany me after school 😬

[Taeyeon] : I mean, not everyday

[Taeyeon] : Just...whenever you want

[Taeyeon] : Like get coffee or something and talk about stuff

[Tiffany] : Sounds cool 😄 sure, why not.

[Tiffany] : That means I get to pay on our first lunch together, right?

[Taeyeon] : Yes yes yes

[Tiffany] : Cool! 😄 I guess I'll see you again tomorrow?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah 😊 See you tomorrow, Tiffany 😊

[Tiffany] : See you tomorrow Taeyeon 💖

[Tiffany] : Thank you again 😄

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
6:37 am

[Taeyeon] : Heyyyy good morning 🌞

[Tiffany] : Heeeeeeey good morning! 🌞🌞🌞

[Taeyeon] : Feeling all hyped up early in the morning eh? 😂

[Tiffany] : Yep! Better than not spending the morning positively 😉

[Taeyeon] : You're right 😄 You're such an energy pill 😆

[Tiffany] : Yeah, I get that a lot 😅

[Tiffany] : I guess it's natural for a Leo 😁

[Taeyeon] : Oh so you're a Leo huh

[Tiffany] : Yeah, why? 😮

 _2 minutes later..._

[Taeyeon] : I just looked it up and it really did say that Leos spread so much positive energy

[Taeyeon] : And they can be pretty scary when mad

[Taeyeon] : Is that true?

[Tiffany] : Yeah, I guess

[Tiffany] : I get mad too often. But it depends tho, on what happened. And I think I am pretty scary when mad

[Taeyeon] : I shall be careful then 😓

[Tiffany] : What...😂

[Tiffany] : How about you? What's your zodiac sign?

[Taeyeon] : I'm a Pisces 🐠

[Tiffany] : Really? As I can remember, a Pisces is a calm person right?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, how did you know?

[Tiffany] : I find zodiac signs interesting. It makes it easier to know a person better 😁

[Taeyeon] : I want to know you better, not in a zodiac sign way.

[Taeyeon] : But in a "please go out on lunch with me" kind of way

[Tiffany] : 😳

[Tiffany] : We're actually going to have lunch later remember?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, how could I forget 😄

[Taeyeon] : I just want to know you better 😊 if that's okay with you?

[Tiffany] : Of course 😳

| Sunny » Taeyeon |  
7:14 am

[Sunny] : Sooooo how are things between you and Tiffany?

[Taeyeon] : It's fine. I'm not in a rush tho.

[Taeyeon] : I want to know her better first.

[Sunny] : Know her better? Do you mean if you find out something about her that you wouldn't like, you'll stop whatever shit you're doing?

[Taeyeon] : What...no!

[Taeyeon] : I really don't want to rush her. I know she doesn't even like me a little bit. She barely even knows me.

[Taeyeon] : And about what you've said...about the something that I might find out about her that I wouldn't like

[Taeyeon] : So what? I'm sure there are so many reasons for me to like her.

[Sunny] : Damn, lover Taeng is gross 😩

[Sunny] : I'm cringing for realzzz 😩😩😩

[Taeyeon] : Fuck you

[Sunny] : Incase you forget; you're gonna thank me one day for this 😉

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
11:05 am

[Taeyeon] : Lunch is just around the corner 😄

[Tiffany] : Excited much? 😂

[Taeyeon] : Well, yeah. This is our first lunch together 😁

[Tiffany] : I see nothing to be excited about

[Taeyeon] : 😝😝😝

[Taeyeon] : What are you doing?

[Tiffany] : Trying to write notes while texting at the same time 😅

[Taeyeon] : Oh I'm sorry 😓 I don't want to disturb you 😓

[Tiffany] : No, it's okay. It's almost finished anyway 😊

[Taeyeon] : No no no, prioritize your studies first 😊 We'll be seeing each other in a short while anyway 😊

[Tiffany] : Hmm... Okay then 😊

[Tiffany] : See you later 😄

[Taeyeon] : See yah!

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
1:26 pm

[Taeyeon] : Thanks for the treat 😃

[Tiffany] : No prob 😊 thanks for saving my life 😁

[Taeyeon] : I guess I need to save your life for you to treat me, eh? 😛

[Tiffany] : No you don't 😂 I can treat you like everyday

[Taeyeon] : No no, I was just kidding 😅

[Taeyeon] : Are you free after class?

[Tiffany] : Yeah. But I'm going to submit some stuff first 😓

[Tiffany] : Why?

[Taeyeon] : There's this new ice cream place that serves delicious ice cream with a cotton candy on top

[Tiffany] : I assume you're asking me for an after class date?

[Taeyeon] : _Date? [Backspace]_

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, if it's cool with you?

[Tiffany] : Absolutely 😄

[Taeyeon] : Grool 😁

[Tiffany] : What 😵

[Taeyeon] : Great + Cool = Grool 😄

[Tiffany] : Dork 😂

[Tiffany] : I'll see you after class 😊

[Taeyeon] : I'll wait for you at the school entrance 😊

[Tiffany] : Sure 😊

[Taeyeon] : See ya later, alligator 😁

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
4:07 pm

[Taeyeon] : I'm at the school's entrance 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Are you still busy? Do you want me to accompany you while you're submitting your requirements?

 _10 minutes later..._

[Taeyeon] : Hey?

 _5 minutes later..._

[Tiffany] : Hey Taeyeon, I'm sorry I had to go to different buildings to find the right teacher 😩

[Taeyeon] : Ooh is that so? Do you want me to accompany you?

[Tiffany] : No, everything is already settled. I'm actually on my way to the entrance now 🙂

[Taeyeon] : I am waiting patiently, your highness 😁

[Tiffany] : Dork 😂 Turn around, I'm already here 😄

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
6:15 pm

[Tiffany] : Damn that was some one of a kind ice cream 😩

[Taeyeon] : Tastes good right? 😁

[Tiffany] : Super! 😍

[Tiffany] : Hey, I told you not to pay for me 😐

[Taeyeon] : It's just ice cream 😅 It's like a thank you treat for a free lunch 😁

[Tiffany] : I guess I have to say, you're welcome and thank you?

[Tiffany] : The free lunch is nothing compared to what you did 😅

[Tiffany] : And thank you for the delicious ice cream treat 🍦😋

[Taeyeon] : You're welcome 😄

[Taeyeon] : Hey btw, are you home?

[Tiffany] : Just arrived 😁 Thank you again 😄

[Taeyeon] : Me too 😄 Hehe you're welcome again 😁

[Taeyeon] : Till next time?

[Tiffany] : Sure 😉

[Taeyeon] : Yay! 😁😁😁

[Tiffany] : Dork 😂

[Tiffany] : I'll talk to you later, I need to review for a long quiz tomorrow 😓

[Tiffany] : Damn I hate biology 😩

[Taeyeon] : Long quiz for biology? Well that sucks 😓

[Taeyeon] : Okay then, I'll just take a nap. Text me when you're finished 😄

[Tiffany] : Sleepwell Taeyeon 😄

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
8:01 pm

[Tiffany] : I think I'm going to die

[Tiffany] : I fucking hate biology

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry for swearing, I just hate it so much 😩

[Tiffany] : Please wake up 😩

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
10:52 pm

[Taeyeon] : Hey

[Taeyeon] : I just woke up 😵

[Taeyeon] : I thought I was just going to nap 😵 Well that took longer than I expected 😵

[Taeyeon] : Anyways, you still awake?

 _15 minutes later..._

[Tiffany] : Hey, it's okay 🙂

[Tiffany] : I just finished stuDYING 😩

[Taeyeon] : You should rest now 😊

[Taeyeon] : I didn't know that you curse too 😮

[Tiffany] : Of course I do 😂

[Taeyeon] : You're too pretty for a person who swears

[Tiffany] : Swearing doesn't need any form at all. A person can swear when they want to

[Taeyeon] : Right, I'm sorry 😓

[Taeyeon] : It's just a shock

[Taeyeon] : That you know...a person like you. Too beautiful and innocent-looking.

[Tiffany] : I can be a bad girl at times 😈

[Taeyeon] : Ooooh on what way? 😏

[Tiffany] : YAH! What's with the smirk? 😂

[Tiffany] : Byuntae 😂

[Taeyeon] : Not gonna deny that 😅

[Tiffany] : So you're a proud byuntae, eh?

[Taeyeon] : I guess so...but that is absolutely nothing to be proud of 😅

[Tiffany] : You're too innocent-looking for a perverted person 😂

[Taeyeon] : The irony 😂

[Tiffany] : 😂

[Taeyeon] : Anyways, you should go to sleep. It's getting late 😮

[Tiffany] : Yeah, my head hurts right now 😩

[Taeyeon] : 😯😯😯

[Taeyeon] : Go to sleep now 😊 have plenty of rest.

[Taeyeon] : Good night Tiffany 😁

[Tiffany] : Good night Taetae 😄💖

| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
12:07 am

[Taeyeon] : Soonkyu

[Sunny] : This better be important for a person who texts a peacefully sleeping person at twelve in the fucking morning

[Taeyeon] : Nevermind, it's not important

[Taeyeon] : You can go back to sleep now

[Sunny] : Well shit. I've wasted my energy on turning around and reaching for my fucking phone, and you're not going to tell me!?

[Taeyeon] : Okay okay calm down

[Taeyeon] : She called me Taetae

[Sunny] : 😑

[Sunny] : I'm gonna go back to sleep 😑

[Sunny] : Should've went back to sleep when you told me to 😑

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry

[Taeyeon] : I've been staring at her text for almost an hour now

[Taeyeon] : She's too cute

[Taeyeon] : Hello?

[Sunny] : MY PHONE KEEPS BEEPING JUST LET ME SLEEP

[Taeyeon] : Well hello captain obvious, you can just put it on silent

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |

8:05 am

[Taeyeon] : Hey good morning 😃

[Tiffany] : Good morning 😁

[Taeyeon] : Good luck on your long quiz! 😄

[Tiffany] : Pray for my soul

[Tiffany] : I hope I can make it through the day alive 😩

[Taeyeon] : Hey, don't say that. You can do it! 😄

[Tiffany] : Thank you 😁

[Taeyeon] : Take care 😄

[Tiffany] : You too 💖

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
10:18 am

[Tiffany] : YAH 😳

[Tiffany] : What on earth is this?

[Taeyeon] : 😁

[Tiffany] : How did you know that redbull is my fave? 😳

[Taeyeon] : Secret! 😜

[Tiffany] : Your handwriting is so cute 😆

[Tiffany] : Plus your drawing is adorable 😆

[Taeyeon] : Not as cute as me?

[Tiffany] : You're way too cuter 😉

[Taeyeon] : 🙈

[Tiffany] : Prof is here 😓 Quiz will be starting in a bit 😩

[Taeyeon] : Good luck Fany-ah! 😄

[Tiffany] : Thanks Tae 💖

| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
(earlier this morning)  
6:57 am

[Taeyeon] : Soonkyu

[Sunny] : Will you please stop calling me that 😑

[Sunny] : What do you want

[Taeyeon] : Can you ask your sources about Tiffany's favorite food or drink?

[Sunny] : Oooo lover Taeng 😏

[Taeyeon] : 🖕

 _10 minutes later..._

[Taeyeon] : Any time now

 _Another 10 minutes later.._

[Sunny] : Sources says redbull

[Sunny] : You're welcome

[Taeyeon] : Thank you 😄

[Sunny] : You owe me a lot

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
5:38 pm

[Taeyeon] : So how did it go?

[Tiffany] : I made it alive!

[Tiffany] : I survived! Thank God 😩

[Taeyeon] : You did well 😄

[Tiffany] : I'm in the mood for ice cream 🍦😋

[Taeyeon] : Actually, I was going to ask you out for ice cream 😁

[Tiffany] : Actually, I'm on my way to the school entrance. Meet me there? 😁

[Taeyeon] : Roger that 😄

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
6:52 pm

[Tiffany] : Hey

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry about that 😥

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, it's okay.

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry that you got involved 😓

[Tiffany] : I was shocked too 😥

 _6 minutes later..._

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Hey, I'm sorry. I just did something

[Taeyeon] : I'll just take a nap

[Tiffany] : Okay 😞

| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
7:03 pm

[Taeyeon] : Sunny

[Sunny] : I assume that there's something wrong because you're not calling me by my real name

[Sunny] : What happened Taengoo?

[Taeyeon] : I totally forgot the existence of Tiffany's boyfriend

[Taeyeon] : I know she has a boyfriend. But...when we started talking...I forgot about him.

[Sunny] : What about him?

[Taeyeon] : We were having ice cream, and Nickhun suddenly popped out from nowhere

[Taeyeon] : He was so angry at Tiffany

[Taeyeon] : I mean, so freaking angry

[Taeyeon] : He's asking why is Tiffany avoiding him, and not even texting him.

[Taeyeon] : He pulled Tiffany by her wrist, probably gonna take her outside and talk

[Taeyeon] : I was scared of what was going to happen so I stopped him

[Taeyeon] : He grabbed me by my collar and asked why do I care

[Taeyeon] : I thought he was going to punch the shit out of me, but Tiffany slapped him

[Taeyeon] : He seems to snap and just said that it's still not over. He said that he and Tiffany still needs to talk. Then he walked out

[Taeyeon] : And that's it

[Taeyeon] : I sent Tiffany home to make sure she's safe

[Taeyeon] : But I left without a word. I guess I was still scared.

[Taeyeon] : Hello?

[Taeyeon] : Still there?

[Sunny] : I waited for you to finish

[Sunny] : You talked to her about it?

[Taeyeon] : No...

[Taeyeon] : Should I?

[Sunny] : Yeah. Maybe she needs comfort too

[Taeyeon] : 😫

[Taeyeon] : Fine.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
11:39 pm

[Taeyeon] : Hey

[Taeyeon] : U still awake?

[Tiffany] : Heyyy

[Tiffany] : I thought you won't text me again 😭

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry for what happened 😓

[Taeyeon] : It's okay

[Taeyeon] : Wanna talk about it?

[Tiffany] : About what?

[Taeyeon] : About you and Nickhun

[Taeyeon] : Why did he say that? Were you really avoiding him? Were you really not texting him?

[Taeyeon] : Was I being in your way on your relationship with him?

[Tiffany] : What? No!

[Tiffany] : Actually

[Tiffany] : He avoided me on the first place. Maybe for a month or two? Of course, it hurts me. It's like, I'm nothing to him.

[Tiffany] : As time pass by, I was starting to get used to him ignoring me or not texting me or anything related to us

[Tiffany] : I made my move back then, for him to talk to me. But I grew tired because he's not doing anything at all. I waited for him to make his move, but he didn't.

[Tiffany] : I was tired.

[Tiffany] : I guess I don't love him anymore.

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon? Still there?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah. I'm sorry about that

[Tiffany] : Well, he's a total dick

[Tiffany] : I don't know why he acted like that, as if he's not being like this on the first place.

[Taeyeon] : That sucks 😓 what are you gonna do about it?

[Tiffany] : Maybe I'll break up with him when we have a chance to talk.

[Taeyeon] : Is that a good thing?

[Taeyeon] : I don't actually know if I should be happy or not

[Tiffany] : Well maybe, because I have nothing to do with him 😅

[Tiffany] : Honestly, I am happy without him now

[Tiffany] : Thanks to you 😁

[Taeyeon] : 😳😁

[Taeyeon] : I was scared when he came tho 😓

[Taeyeon] : I thought he was gonna hurt you when he pulled you by your wrist 😓

[Tiffany] : He acted like that because he was mad 😅 I'm sorry about that 😓

[Tiffany] : You were the one who was about to get hurt 😧

[Taeyeon] : But I didn't, thanks to you 😄

[Taeyeon] : You have saved my life, I am eternally greatful 😄

[Tiffany] : Dork 😂

[Taeyeon] : I guess we're even now?

[Taeyeon] : I saved your life, you saved mine. 😁

[Tiffany] : I guess so 😁

[Taeyeon] : Ice cream doesn't feel cool because of what happened 😓

[Taeyeon] : How about we eat somewhere else tomorrow after school? 🐷

[Tiffany] : Alrighty then 🐷

[Taeyeon] : Pigfany 🐷

[Tiffany] : Really

[Taeyeon] : Just kidding 😜

[Taeyeon] : We should go to sleep, it's getting late 🌚

[Tiffany] : Right. See ya tomorrow Tae 💖

[Taeyeon] : Good night Fany-ah! 😁 see yah tomorrow 🌚

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
1:37 pm

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae

[Taeyeon] : Heyyaaaa

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry, but I don't think we can meet later. Nickhun and I are going to talk.

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry, I just want this to be over.

[Taeyeon] : Oh, it's okay. I understand 😊

[Taeyeon] : Be strong for me Fany-ah 😁

≈≈≈  
| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
4:48 pm

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah?

[Taeyeon] : Why are you crying earlier?

[Taeyeon] : Was it because of him?

≈≈≈  
| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
6:17 pm

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae

[Tiffany] : I'm fine.

[Tiffany] : We finally broke up.

[Tiffany] : I didn't know that it would still hurt, even if the fault is on him.

[Tiffany] : I guess his words are the ones that made me cry.

[Tiffany] : Tae, u busy? Text me back when you can.

≈≈≈  
| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
8:36 pm

[Taeyeon] : Hey, sorry I was asleep.

[Taeyeon] : Are you sure you're okay?

[Taeyeon] : Do you need time? For you know..yourself?

[Tiffany] : Nah, I think time for myself wont do anything.

[Tiffany] : I am 100% fine 😁

[Taeyeon] : I know you're not 100% fine

[Taeyeon] : Since there's no school tomorrow... Want me to come over? I'll bring movies 😁

[Tiffany] : Really tae? At this hour?

[Taeyeon] : I'm actually on my way there now 😝

[Tiffany] : What...

[Tiffany] : I'll prepare the popcorn then 😋

[Taeyeon] : Aye aye captain! 😄

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
2:59 am

[Tiffany] : I cant believe we just watched Moana

[Taeyeon] : Hey, it was a cute movie!

[Tiffany] : Well yes, yes it is 😁

[Tiffany] : Especially when she was still a baby. So freaking adorable 😂😍

[Taeyeon] : I want to be friends with the ocean too!

[Taeyeon] : If I'm friends with the ocean, I'd surf without a surfboard.

[Taeyeon] : Ha! Beat that 😆

[Tiffany] : You're such a dork 😂

[Tiffany] : Hey by the way, are you home? It's pretty late 😓

[Taeyeon] : Yes ma'am! I have a car incase you forgot 😅

[Tiffany] : I didn't know you have a car 😮

[Taeyeon] : I don't really bring it to school 😅

[Tiffany] : But still! It's pretty late, it can be dangerous too you know.

[Tiffany] : I told you you can sleep here 😑

[Taeyeon] : You keep on insisting that I should sleep there hm...

[Taeyeon] : I assume you want a sleepover?

[Tiffany] : Hey, I told you. It's late, and it can be pretty dangerous on the road at midnight!

[Tiffany] : But I have to admit...I do want you to sleep over.

[Tiffany] : I love spending time with you.

[Tiffany] : Being with you...makes me happy. Like...everything is perfectly fine. 😊

[Taeyeon] : I am speechless 😳

[Taeyeon] : If you really want to have a sleepover...I suggest that you come here.

[Taeyeon] : Just a suggestion

[Taeyeon] : I'm alone on this apartment anyway.

[Taeyeon] : Well...if you want to 😅

 _13 minutes later._..

[Taeyeon] : I guess you're sleeping right now 😁

[Taeyeon] : Sleepwell Fany-ah 😁💕

[Taeyeon] : By the way, I love spending time with you too 🙈

| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
3:20 am

[Taeyeon] : Lee Soonkyu

[Taeyeon] : I think I'm falling for her

[Sunny] : I thought you already like her on the first place?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah...well...I think I'm liking her more that I ever did

[Sunny] : Ew what the fuck, lover Taeng 😩

[Taeyeon] : Did I wake you up again?

[Sunny] : No, I was actually watching a series on Netflix

[Sunny] : Why are you awake at this hour?

[Taeyeon] : I just got home from her place 🙊

[Sunny] : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[Sunny] : Soooooo what happened? 😏

[Taeyeon] : Nothing! We just watched a movie 😑 What's with the smirk 😑

[Sunny] : What movie? Fifty Shades of Grey? Darker? 😏

[Taeyeon] : YAH! Stop being a pervert will you!?

[Sunny] : WOW REALLY TAEYEON

[Taeyeon] : YES. REALLY.

[Sunny] : So what movie did you watch?

[Taeyeon] : Moana

[Sunny] : Wtf

[Taeyeon] : WHAT'S WRONG WITH WATCHING ANIMATED MOVIES

[Taeyeon] : IT WAS A GREAT MOVIE

[Sunny] : Nothing. I was just reminded of the day you forced me to watch Frozen with you, and you cried. 😂

[Taeyeon] : I DIDN'T CRY! I WAS JUST TEARING UP

[Sunny] : Yeah whatever. I heard you sniff tho 😏

[Taeyeon] : Shut up! I was just tearing up!

[Taeyeon] : Stop your Netflix series marathon and get some sleep!

[Taeyeon] : Or get a life

[Taeyeon] : Which is better

| Jessica » Tiffany |  
9:32 am

[Jessica] : Tiff!

[Tiffany] : Hey girllll what's up?

[Jessica] : Nothing much...you have any plans for today?

[Tiffany] : Only for tonight 😄 Why'd you ask?

[Jessica] : Cool. I want you to come with me foooooor 💅

[Tiffany] : Sure thing bestie 😁

[Jessica] : See ya 💞

[Jessica] : What happened to you and Nickhun btw?

[Tiffany] : Well he called me a bitch when I broke up with him 😒

[Jessica] : That asshole!

[Tiffany] : Yeah But idk I got hurt afterwards

[Tiffany] : He said that everything was a game since the first place. Like it's a stupid bet by his friends. He said he's regretting that he fell inlove with me like wtf

[Jessica] : Damn, I didn't know boys on this generation still do that stupid bet 😑

[Tiffany] : I don't even know if he did love me or not. I guess what hurted me the most is the fact that I fell for him since day 1 and it was all just a stupid game for him 😑

[Jessica] : Stupid boys 😑

[Jessica] : Let's not talk about that, and don't think about it too much! Be prepared babes, I'll pick you up at lunch 😘

[Tiffany] : You're the bestest 💖

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
9:48 am

[Tiffany] : Are you sure that I can sleep there? 🙊

[Taeyeon] : 101% 😁

[Taeyeon] : You just woke up?

[Tiffany] : Cool 😁 How about tonight?

[Tiffany] : And yeah, I just woke up 😅

[Taeyeon] : Good morning! 🌞

[Taeyeon] : Sure 😄

[Tiffany] : Goooood morning 😊

[Tiffany] : Grool 😜

[Taeyeon] : Haha 😜

[Taeyeon] : So what are your plans for this morning?

[Tiffany] : Jessica texted me to come with her for 💅

[Taeyeon] : Ah, the girl you are always with?

[Tiffany] : Yup 😁 We're basically sisters 😄

[Taeyeon] : Cool 😁 What time are you gonna go out?

[Tiffany] : She said she'll pick me up at lunch 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Oooh, I was gonna ask you out for lunch 😅

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 😅

[Taeyeon] : It's okayy, we'll meet at night anyways 😄

[Tiffany] : How about dinner?

[Taeyeon] : Dinner it is then! 😁

[Taeyeon] : I'll pick you up at 7 🙂

[Tiffany] : Wow I feel like a vip since you and Jess are saying you're gonna pick me up 😅

[Taeyeon] : You're my vip then 😁

[Tiffany] : Dork 😳😂

[Tiffany] : See ya later Taetae 💖

[Taeyeon] : See ya later Fany-ah 😁

| Jessica » Tiffany |  
3:37 pm

[Jessica] : Well that sucks.

[Tiffany] : Yeah, I was shocked too. 😓

[Tiffany] : We didn't know that we'll be seeing him there anyway 😓

[Jessica] : So that's his new girl huh

[Jessica] : That asshole.

[Jessica] : I wonder who's the unlucky girl?

[Tiffany] : You meanie! 😂

[Jessica] : What? It's a pity that the girl is now in a relationship with a dick 🙊

[Tiffany] : Stop being so mean 😂👊

[Jessica] : So you're defending him? Hm?

[Tiffany] : No fucking way 🙅

[Tiffany] : You're such a savage 😂

[Jessica] : We're bestfriends for soooo long and you're not used to my mean ass?

[Tiffany] : Your ass is mean?

[Tiffany] : Just kidding 😂 I'm used to your mean and stinky ass Jess, that's why I love you 🙈

[Jessica] : Yah! It's not stinky

[Jessica] : & I love you too Tiff ❤

[Tiffany] : I'm cringing.

[Jessica] : Me too wtf.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
6:59 pm

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah, you ready?

[Tiffany] : Just finished preparing 😄

[Tiffany] : Where are you?

[Taeyeon] : Great 😄 I'm waiting outside 😉

[Tiffany] : Wow, you're so on time 😮

[Tiffany] : I'm impressed 👏

[Taeyeon] : Well of course, I'm picking up a vip anyway 😄

[Tiffany] : 😳

[Tiffany] : I'm on my way out 😄

| Nickhun » Tiffany |  
3:56 am

[Nickhun] : Tiffffaanny

[Nickhun] : i"M soryy

[Nickhun] : i dndnt mean to calll yuo a btich

[Nickhun] : i msis yuou

[Nickhun] : pls cmoe bakc

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
4:56 pm

[Tiffany] : Thanks for sending me home and thanks for the sleepover Taetae 😄

[Taeyeon] : No prob 😁 We didn't even sleep 😂

[Tiffany] : Blame the movies 😂

[Taeyeon] : It's a shock that we didn't feel sleepy after so many movies 😂

[Tiffany] : Yeah, it was fun 😄

[Taeyeon] : Glad you enjoyed your stay 😁

[Taeyeon] : Please come again 😄

[Tiffany] : Dork 😂

[Taeyeon] : Your dork 😉

[Tiffany] : 😜

[Taeyeon] : Is Nickhun still texting you?

[Tiffany] : No...maybe he was just drunk when he texted me on midnight. 😓

[Taeyeon] : You know, a person shows their true feelings when they're drunk 😓

[Taeyeon] : What if he misses you for real?

[Tiffany] : So what? I don't love him anymore, and I'm not gonna get back to him no matter what he do.

[Taeyeon] : I'm scared of him though 😓

[Tiffany] : Oh don't be 😅

[Taeyeon] : I'll try 😓

[Taeyeon] : Hey, you better get some sleep since we didn't even sleep 😅

[Tiffany] : Alrighty then, I'm starting to feel tired anyway 😅

[Tiffany] : Get some rest too Taetae 💖

[Tiffany] : Thanks for everything 😊

[Taeyeon] : Rest well Fany-ah 😄💞

| Nickhun » Tiffany |  
5:31 pm

[Nickhun] : Tiffany, please.

[Nickhun] : I was so stupid for doing that to you.

[Nickhun] : Let's talk about this.

[Nickhun] : I want you back.

[Nickhun] : I miss you.

[Nickhun] : I'm sorry.

[Nickhun] : Please text me back.

| Jessica » Tiffany |  
5:56 pm

[Jessica] : Tiff, you comin'?

[Tiffany] : What? Where?

[Jessica] : Sooyoung's party, remember? I told you about that when we went out.

[Tiffany] : Ah that. Yes, I'm going.

[Jessica] : Great 😄 What will you wear?

[Tiffany] : Probably something black, to fit it with the party.

[Jessica] : Well that's unusual for a pink monster 😜

[Tiffany] : Black is sexy 💁

[Jessica] : Right.

[Jessica] : I'll be picking you up at 6:30 😊

[Tiffany] : Thanks bestie 💖

| Sunny » Taeyeon |  
6:02 pm

[Sunny] : Taengoo

[Sunny] : Sooyoung's party on 7, you comin'?

[Taeyeon] : Party? Nah. I'd rather stay at home 💆

[Sunny] : You and your lazy ass.

[Taeyeon] : You know I'm not into parties..

[Sunny] : But you're into coloring books?

[Taeyeon] : They're adult coloring books 😒 They're used for relaxing 😒

[Sunny] : You ain't an adult Taengoo, you know that.

[Sunny] : You're a baby and you need cartoon coloring books such as Frozen instead of those adult shit.

[Taeyeon] : Fuck you

[Sunny] : Thanks

[Sunny] : But hey, you should go out sometimes though 😐

[Taeyeon] : You know I'm such a homebody.

[Taeyeon] : Why is Sooyoung throwing a party again?

[Sunny] : Dunno, probably bored?

[Sunny] : You know that girl.

[Sunny] : Their house is huge anyways

[Sunny] : I'd throw a party everyday if I were Sooyoung.

[Taeyeon] : I guess I'd be rotting at home if that's the case.

[Sunny] : Can I throw your fucking baby shit away instead of throwing a party?

[Taeyeon] : No. 🖕

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
6:47 pm

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae 😊

[Taeyeon] : Sup 😄

[Tiffany] : I'm going to Sooyoung's party with Jess 😊

[Taeyeon] : You're friends with Sooyoung too?

[Taeyeon] : Sunny's going to the party too 😮

[Tiffany] : Yes, because of Jess 🙂

[Tiffany] : Really? You're not going with Sunny?

[Taeyeon] : Uhm..no...

[Tiffany] : Awww why? 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I'm not into parties 😓

[Taeyeon] : I didn't know you were coming

[Taeyeon] : I'll go with Sunny if I knew you were going too 😓

[Tiffany] : Go to the party thennnn

[Taeyeon] : Sunny already left 😓

[Taeyeon] : I could drive there..but the thing is...Sunny is the one who's pointing me the directions to go there.

[Tiffany] : Awww. I wanted you to come 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry 😓

[Tiffany] : It's okayyy 😊

[Taeyeon] : Enjoy the party 🙂

[Tiffany] : I can't, if you're not there. 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Jessica's there. You'll be fine 😊

[Taeyeon] : Don't think about me and just enjoy the party, okay? 😊

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
7:29 pm

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae

[Tiffany] : We're here 🙂

[Taeyeon] : That's good 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Can you um...send me a photo?

[Taeyeon] : I want to see you 😅

[Tiffany] : Sure thing 😄

[Tiffany] : I'm with Yuri by the way 🙂

[Tiffany] :

[Tiffany] : She says hi 😆

[Taeyeon] : Holy shit

[Taeyeon] : Do you know how fucking pretty you are?

[Taeyeon] : I mean, beautiful. You're fucking beautiful Fany-ah 😍

[Tiffany] : I really wish you were here 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I'm really sorry I can't come 😓

[Tiffany] : Taeeeee

[Taeyeon] : Whaaaaat

[Tiffany] : I want to see you too 🙁 Send me a photo? 😁

[Taeyeon] : Roger that 😆

[Taeyeon] :

[Tiffany] : AAAAA YOU CUTIE 😍

[Tiffany] : I miss you already 🙁

[Tiffany] : Why do you look sad 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Because I couldn't come 🙁

[Tiffany] : Aww, sad Taetae 🙁

[Tiffany] : You're soooo adorable, did you know that?

[Taeyeon] : I am far from adorable 😵

[Tiffany] : How are you not far from adorable with your looks and cute attitude 😵

[Taeyeon] : To add to that, my laugh is so not adorable 😑

[Tiffany] : HAHAHAHHAHA WHAT I LOVE YOUR AHJUMMA LAUGH

[Taeyeon] : U crazy 😂

[Taeyeon] : Why are you not partying by the way?

[Tiffany] : Because the person that I want to be with is not here.

[Taeyeon] : 🙁

[Tiffany] : 🙁🙁

[Taeyeon] : 🙁🙁🙁

[Tiffany] : 🙁🙁🙁🙁

[Taeyeon] : 🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁

 _10 minutes later..._

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah?

 _10 more minutes later..._

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae, sorry. Jess called me for a group picture 😅

[Tiffany] : They want me to drink too 😓

[Taeyeon] : Go ahead, enjoy the party 😊

[Taeyeon] : But don't forget to take care of yourself okay?

[Tiffany] : Yes, I will 😘

| Sunny » Taeyeon |  
8:02 pm

[Sunny] : Taengoo

[Sunny] : I didn't know Tiffany's here 😮

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, I didn't know she was friends with Sooyoung too

[Sunny] : Sooyoung is probably one of the most friendliest person that I know

[Sunny] : If only you could see the amount of people on this place 😵

[Taeyeon] : How's Tiffany?

 _5 minutes later..._

[Taeyeon] : Lee Soonkyu

 _7 minutes later..._

[Sunny] : Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan

[Taeyeon] : What the fuck

[Taeyeon] : You're drunk, aren't you?

[Sunny] : I'm not drunk. I'm Sunny. Stupid.

[Taeyeon] : That was fast...you got drunk under 12 minutes?

[Taeyeon] : I thought you had high alcohol tolerance.

[Sunny] : I am Moana of Motolui, you will board my boat and sail across the sea

[Taeyeon] : How did you know that line...

[Taeyeon] : I CANT BELIEVE YOU GOT DRUNK FOR MERELY 12 MINUTES

[Taeyeon] : Sunny is that really you?

 _20 minutes later..._

[Taeyeon] : Still alive?

2:54 am

[Sunny] : Shit my head fucking hurts

[Sunny] : Can you believe that I passed out on the floor that is full of vomit

[Sunny] : Fucking disgusting 😩

[Sunny] : I suddenly woke up because somebody tripped over me 😩

 _5 minutes later..._

[Sunny] : Taengoo

[Sunny] : I have a question

 _Sunny is calling Taeyeon..._  
 _No answer._

2:59 am

[Taeyeon] : Thanks for waking me up 😒

[Sunny] : Good, you're awake.

[Sunny] : Is Tiffany and Nickhun together again?

[Taeyeon] : Uhm..no...why?

[Sunny] : I don't know if I'm seeing things

[Sunny] : But I think my eyes are telling me that they're kissing at probably 10 meters away from me and Nickhun is trying to touch Tiffany

[Sunny] : TAENGOO

[Sunny] : YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING AT TIMES LIKE THIS

[Taeyeon] : Oh I'm sorry, what was that? I'm just sitting on my car, ready to fetch the both of you.

[Sunny] : Do you remember the way?

[Taeyeon] : A little, but I'll be there in a few minutes.

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
9:53 am

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae 🙁

[Tiffany] : Thanks for sending me home. Again

[Tiffany] : Are you mad?

[Tiffany] : Tae 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I was just worried.

[Taeyeon] : Should've went to the party with Sunny.

[Tiffany] : But you didn't know that I'll be there too 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I mean, I should've come as soon as I found out you were coming too.

[Taeyeon] : Are you sure you didn't do anything more than kissing?

[Taeyeon] : And letting him touch you?

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 🙁

[Tiffany] : I didn't know that I drinked a lot 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I told you to take care of yourself

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 😭

 _10 minutes later..._

[Tiffany] : Tae 😞

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 🙁

[Tiffany] : Please text back 🙁

12:39 pm

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah 😞

2:17 pm

[Tiffany] : Hey 😞

5:27 pm

[Tiffany] : Why are you ignoring me 😞

9:48 pm

[Tiffany] : Good night Tae 😞

10:16 pm

[Taeyeon] : Night.

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
7:45 am

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae 🙁

[Tiffany] : Good morning 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Morning.

[Tiffany] : Why are you mad 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I'm not.

[Tiffany] : Your texts are cold 😞

[Taeyeon] : Why did you let him do that to you?

[Taeyeon] : Were you that drunk?

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 😭

[Tiffany] : Do you want to come with me when I go to parties?

[Taeyeon] : Hey..I dont want to stop you for doing what you want.

[Taeyeon] : I just want you to be careful next time.

[Tiffany] : I know...I just want you to come with me so that...you will be assured that I'll be fine?

[Tiffany] : I want to be with you too 🙁

[Taeyeon] : 😶

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah 🙁

[Taeyeon] : 😶

[Tiffany] : Please 😞

[Taeyeon] : Sigh, fine.

[Taeyeon] : I dont want anything bad to happen to you 😓

[Tiffany] : You'll come with me next time?

[Taeyeon] : Only if you promise that you will behave and take care of yourself.

[Tiffany] : I promise to behave and take care of myself.

[Taeyeon] : 🙂

[Tiffany] : So you'll come with me next time?

[Taeyeon] : Yup.

[Tiffany] : Promise?

[Taeyeon] : Promise. 🙂

[Tiffany] : You're not mad anymore?

[Taeyeon] : A little.

[Tiffany] : Why 🙁

[Tiffany] : What should I do to make it up to you? 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Wait lemme think...

[Taeyeon] : You should go on a dinner with me tonight and I'll pick you up on 7.

[Tiffany] : 😳

[Tiffany] : You wont be mad anymore?

[Taeyeon] : Yup 🙂

[Tiffany] : Yay! Okay 😁 See you tonight Taetae 💖

|Taeyeon » Sunny |

8:38 am

[Taeyeon] : Soonkyu

[Sunny] : What

[Taeyeon] : I must admit

[Sunny] : You were jealous?

[Sunny] : It was pretty obvious when you were sending us home.

[Taeyeon] : Was it that obvious?

[Taeyeon] : You think she noticed?

[Sunny] : I dont think so

[Sunny] : It seems like she's too worried that you're mad

[Taeyeon] : I have no rights to be jealous right?

[Sunny] : ?

[Taeyeon] : I mean..I'm not her girlfriend...I shouldn't be jealous, right?

[Sunny] : Nothing's wrong with being jealous, Taengoo

[Sunny] : Besides, she's not in a relationship with Nickhun anymore

[Taeyeon] : But still, I think it's stupid 😩

[Taeyeon] : For me to feel this way

[Sunny] : It's not.

[Sunny] : Maybe you're just upset about what happened.

[Taeyeon] : I guess so...

[Sunny] : Does she know?

[Taeyeon] : Nope

[Sunny] : Will you tell her?

[Taeyeon] : No way

[Sunny] : You want me to tell her?

[Taeyeon] : DONT YOU EVEN DARE

[Taeyeon] : I'M GONNA RUSH THERE AND BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN

[Taeyeon] : YOU WILL NOT GROW TALLER

[Sunny] : Who cares if I dont grow taller? I just want to tell her that lover taeng is jealous 😏

[Taeyeon] : Dont

[Sunny] : Yes

[Taeyeon] : Dont 😑

[Sunny] : Yes 😏

[Taeyeon] : DONT

[Sunny] : YES 😏

[Taeyeon] : What do you want 😑

[Sunny] : Pepperoni pizza please

[Sunny] : With fries

[Taeyeon] : I hate you 😒

[Sunny] : I love you too!

[Taeyeon] : 🖕

| Jessica » Tiffany |  
12:49 pm

[Jessica] : Tiff, have you ever done night shopping?

[Tiffany] : Night shopping? Never heard of that...

[Tiffany] : Only getting groceries at night.

[Tiffany] : Why'd you ask?

[Jessica] : Krys wants to try "night shopping", I figured that you want to come too?

[Tiffany] : About what time is that?

[Jessica] : Probably by 7.

[Tiffany] : Oh...I'll be having dinner with Tae 😓

[Jessica] : Tae?

[Jessica] : Taecyeon?

[Jessica] : Taehyung?

[Jessica] : Taeyong?

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon 😅

[Jessica] : Taeyeon?

[Tiffany] : Yep, her.

[Jessica] : Seems like you always hang out with her hmmmm

[Jessica] : What's going on 👀

[Tiffany] : Pabo, you know about the flashdrive right?

[Jessica] : Yeah, so?

[Jessica] : Is that the start of something new?

[Tiffany] : 😶

[Tiffany] : We're just friends.

[Jessica] : "just friends" my ass

[Jessica] : Let's make a bet

[Jessica] : If you fall for her, you owe me a car, a house and lot with a pool

[Jessica] : And a poodle. I want a poodle. A girl poodle.

[Tiffany] : Why are you so sure about this?

[Tiffany] : She's just a very sweet friend.

[Jessica] : exactly; "very sweet"

[Jessica] : So, deal?

[Tiffany] : Pass.

[Jessica] : No fun 😒

[Tiffany] : Jess, it's like we're doing what Nickhun has done to me

[Tiffany] : You know, having a bet and shit.

[Jessica] : Oh shit, I forgot. I'm sorry 😓

[Jessica] : Let's disregard the bet then.

[Jessica] : But still, I can feel that you're gonna like her sooner or later

[Jessica] : Or even now

[Jessica] : Who knows what the future holds

[Tiffany] : Shut up

[Jessica] : Sooooooooooooo

[Jessica] : What do you think about her?

[Tiffany] : Like what I've said, she's just a sweet friend

[Tiffany] : And I'm happy that I've met her

[Tiffany] : Because of a flashdrive

[Jessica] : 😏

[Tiffany] : What

[Jessica] : "Sweet friend" "happy that I've met her" 😏

[Jessica] : I'm waiting for "I think I like her" 😏

[Tiffany] : Damn, why are you so sure about that 😩

[Jessica] : I can feel it 😏

[Tiffany] : Whatever

[Tiffany] : Enjoy your night shopping with Krystal

[Tiffany] : Tell her I said hi 🙂

[Jessica] : She said hello 🙂

[Jessica] : Enjoy your dinner date with Taeyeon 😋

[Tiffany] : Shut up.

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
11:27 pm

[Tiffany] : Thanks for sending me home...again 😅

[Tiffany] : And thanks for the dinner!

[Tiffany] : I owe you a lot 😓

[Taeyeon] : It's nothing 😊

[Tiffany] : You're not mad anymore?

[Taeyeon] : Nope 😁

[Tiffany] : I've been asking you a lot earlier...but why were you mad anyways?

[Taeyeon] : So you'd be running for the pageant in two week as our batch representative eh?

[Tiffany] : Yeah 😓

[Tiffany] : It was too sudden 😩

[Taeyeon] : They made a great choice 😁

[Tiffany] : Yoona should've been the representative, not me 😩

[Tiffany] : I'm not fond of pageants 😩

[Taeyeon] : Oh you'll be fine 😊

[Taeyeon] : I'll be your number 1 fan 😁

[Tiffany] : Awww thanks 🙈💕

[Tiffany] : I'm still nervous tho 😭

[Tiffany] : I wonder what questions are they gonna ask 😩

[Taeyeon] : It must be about the enviroment or something

[Taeyeon] : Or what will you do if you win

[Taeyeon] : Or what will you do if you won 1 million dollars 😂

[Tiffany] : The typical pageant questions 😂

[Taeyeon] : Exactly 😂

[Taeyeon] : I remember back when I was still on elementary, on my old school

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Taeyeon] : There's this pageant for kids

[Taeyeon] : And of course, there will be a question and answer

[Taeyeon] : A kid was asked what is his favorite vedgetable

[Taeyeon] : Guess what

[Tiffany] : What

[Taeyeon] : I mean, guess what's his answer 😂

[Tiffany] : Oh 😅

[Tiffany] : I guess carrots?

[Taeyeon] : Nope 😂

[Taeyeon] : His answer was chicken

[Tiffany] : Ohmygod 😩😂😂

[Taeyeon] : He answered it fast, like right after he was asked 😂

[Tiffany] : He was so sure, isn't he? 😂😂😂

[Tiffany] : If only the questions are that easy 😩

[Taeyeon] : You'll nail it for sure! 😁

[Tiffany] : I wish 😭

[Taeyeon] : You still have two weeks to go 😁

[Taeyeon] : I'll be looking forward to that day 😍😍😍

[Tiffany] : You're making me feel more nervous 😩

[Taeyeon] : Don't be! You'll be fine 😁😁😁

[Tiffany] : Thanks for the support, Tae 😭💕

[Taeyeon] : No biggie 😁

[Tiffany] : We should sleep 😴

[Taeyeon] : Roger that 😁

[Taeyeon] : Good night Fany-ah 🌚

[Tiffany] : Good night Taetae 💖

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
1:37 am

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae

[Tiffany] : You awake?

[Tiffany] : Helloooooo

[Tiffany] : Heyyyyy

[Tiffany] : :(

[Taeyeon] : Waht

[Tiffany] : HI TAEYEON

[Tiffany] : Were you sleeping?

[Taeyeon] : Yaeh, myphoenns tonr wkoe mr uo. _(Yeah, my phone's tone woke me up)_

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 😓

[Tiffany] : Go back to sleep 😊

[Taeyeon] : Np" iys oksy _(no, it's okay)_

[Tiffany] : Let me guess... you're typing with one eye open?

[Taeyeon] : Yesh _(yeah)_

[Tiffany] : Oh you cutie 😂

[Tiffany] : Go back to sleep 😊

2:39 am

[Tiffany] : Help

[Tiffany] : I can't sleep

3:09 am

[Tiffany] : Still cant sleep

4:25 am

[Tiffany] : I see dead people

5:50 am

[Tiffany] : The sun is already rising wtf

6:39 am

[Tiffany] : Great

[Tiffany] : My head is starting to hurt

7:28 am

[Tiffany] : WHEN WILL YOU WAKE UP

[Taeyeon] : Uhm...right now?

[Tiffany] : Good morning!

[Taeyeon] : Good morning 😵

[Taeyeon] : You didn't sleep? 😮

[Tiffany] : Yeah 😓 I had a hard time sleeping 😓

[Taeyeon] : Why is that 😮

[Tiffany] : I don't know 😭

[Tiffany] : Maybe I was thinking about the pageant 😩

[Taeyeon] : You still have two weeks you know 😩

[Tiffany] : Yeah 😩 But I still feel nervous 😭

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah

[Tiffany] : If I feel nervous like days before the event

[Tiffany] : Will I not feel nervous on the day itself?

[Tiffany] : TAEYEON-AAAAH

[Taeyeon] : Eat your breakfast first

[Tiffany] : Answer my question first 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Then you'll eat your breakfast?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Taeyeon] : Okay then

[Taeyeon] : I'll answer your question while we're eating

[Tiffany] : What

[Taeyeon] : I'm outside your house

[Taeyeon] : Quick, the pancakes are still hot

| Jessica » Tiffany |  
10:38 am

[Jessica] : I think I saw Taeyeon earlier this morning when Krys and I had breakfast outside

[Jessica] : She was ordering something

[Jessica] : I sense that she brought over breakfast to your place?

[Tiffany] : You're good 😅

[Jessica] : Sweet midget 👀

[Tiffany] : She was fast though

[Jessica] : Like how fast you're falling for her? 👀

[Tiffany] : You wish 😛

[Tiffany] : Hey, my bestfriend who is good at fashion, would you like to come with me to look for clothes for the pageant?

[Jessica] : Of course 😁

[Jessica] : But before that

[Jessica] : Tell me about her 😏

[Tiffany] : Her?

[Jessica] : Yes, HER 😏

[Tiffany] : Who's her?

[Jessica] : Will you stop acting stupid or else I wont go with you 😑

[Tiffany] : I was just kidding 😅

[Tiffany] : What about her?

[Jessica] : What do you mean "what about her"?

[Tiffany] : I mean..is there something that you wanna know?

[Tiffany] : Because I have absolutely nothing to tell you

[Jessica] : Reallyyyyy

[Jessica] : Please explain the after class dates

[Jessica] : Lunch dates

[Jessica] : Dinner dates

[Jessica] : Early morning breakfast AT HOME

[Jessica] : Let's not forget about the redbull and the note 👀

[Tiffany] : She's just a sweet friend 😩

[Jessica] : I can really sense that you're starting to like her.

[Jessica] : And I just want you to know that there's nothing wrong with that. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you 🙂

[Tiffany] : Awww 😳🙈

[Jessica] : You dont have to stop yourself from liking her, ya know. Maybe she likes you too.

[Tiffany] : What makes you say that she likes me too?

[Jessica] : Now you're interested 👀

[Tiffany] : You're intriguing me 😩

[Jessica] : Hmmm 👀

[Jessica] : She wont waste her time on buying redbull early in the morning just to cheer you up for the long quiz on your most hated subject.

[Jessica] : She wont waste her time on going to a party to fetch a drunkard that's kissing someone (her ex to be exact) even if she doesn't like parties

[Jessica] : She wont waste her time and energy to bring over breakfast even if she just woke up and she's still feeling tired.

[Jessica] : She likes you for fuck's sake

[Tiffany] : Stop getting my hopes up 😩

[Jessica] : Tiff

[Jessica] : Do you like her?

[Tiffany] : 😶

[Jessica] : I told you, there's nothing wrong with liking her, okay?

[Jessica] : You dont have to stop yourself, Tiff. I know you're happy with her, am I right?

[Tiffany] : You always are 😓

[Jessica] : 😏

[Tiffany] : What

[Jessica] : 😏

[Tiffany] : WHAT

[Jessica] : Taeyeon and Tiffany sitting on a tree

[Jessica] : K-i-s-s-i-n-g

[Tiffany] : Remind me again why are you my bestfriend

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
2:48 pm

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah

[Taeyeon] : Tiffany

[Taeyeon] : Titfany

[Tiffany] : Oh my god

[Tiffany] : Did you just

[Taeyeon] : What

[Tiffany] : ...

[Taeyeon] : What...

[Taeyeon] : OHMYGOD I'M SORRY

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry 😅😅😅😅

[Tiffany] : It's okay 😂

[Taeyeon] : 😅😅😅

[Taeyeon] : Anyways..I just want to say that there will be no after classdate today 😓

[Tiffany] : _Date huh ((backspace))_

[Tiffany] : Oh it's okay 😊

[Taeyeon] : I'll be going home as soon as we get dismissed. I'm not feeling so well today 😓

[Tiffany] : Awww get plenty of rest, okay?

[Taeyeon] : Roger that! 😄

[Taeyeon] : How bout you? You have somewhere to go to after class?

[Tiffany] : They said that we'll be practicing for the pageant 😩

[Tiffany] : Like the walking shit

[Taeyeon] : Ooh 😮

[Taeyeon] : Next week's the day huh

[Tiffany] : Yeah 😩

[Taeyeon] : Take care okay? Don't exhaust yourself 😊

[Tiffany] : Yesssss ma'am!

[Taeyeon] : 😊

[Tiffany] : Text me when you get home 😊

[Tiffany] : And drink your medicine!

[Taeyeon] : Will do, your highness 😁

| Nickhun » Tiffany |  
4:29 pm

[Nickhun] : Hey :)

[Tiffany] : What do you want

[Nickhun] : Wow you've actually responded 😁

[Tiffany] : Nevermind

[Nickhun] : Hey I was just kidding 😓

[Nickhun] : Where are you?

[Tiffany] : Why do you care

[Nickhun] : Can we talk?

[Tiffany] : We're already talking here

[Nickhun] : I mean..in person

[Tiffany] : Is there something that we HAVE to talk about?

[Nickhun] : Well uhm

[Nickhun] : Maybe you uhm

[Nickhun] : You know

[Nickhun] : Maybe we could be together again?

[Tiffany] : Never in your wildest dreams

[Nickhun] : Oh come on 🙁

[Tiffany] : You asked me if we can talk, and my answer is no.

[Nickhun] : Please 🙁

[Nickhun] : Tiffany 🙁

[Nickhun] : Heeey 🙁

[Nickhun] : Babe 🙁

[Tiffany] : Fist of all, EW. Stop calling me that.

[Tiffany] : Secondly, well lastly, I am really regretting that I texted you back.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
4:48 _pm_  
 _(fast forwarded)_

[Taeyeon] : Goodluck on later's pageant Fany-ah 😁

[Tiffany] : Thanks Taetae 💖

[Taeyeon] : Nervous?

[Tiffany] : Of course 😩

[Taeyeon] : I have a tip 😉

[Taeyeon] : Remember when we had our cheerdance competition?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Taeyeon] : Well...there's this old saying that if you put a coin in your shoe, you wont feel nervous

[Taeyeon] : I was soooo nervous the night before

[Taeyeon] : So on that day, I put a coin on each of my shoe

[Taeyeon] : I didn't feel nervous at all 😁

[Tiffany] : For real?

[Taeyeon] : We'll never know unless we try 😁

[Tiffany] : Okay, I'll do that later 😊

[Tiffany] : Gotta go...gonna prepare for the pageant 😓

[Taeyeon] : GOOD LUCK FANY-AH! 😁😁😁

6:37 pm

[Taeyeon] : Cant wait to see you later 😍

11:28 pm

[Taeyeon] : Wow 😍

[Tiffany] : How was it 😩

[Taeyeon] : You did soooo well 👏😁

[Taeyeon] : Congrats on first place!

[Tiffany] : Thank you 😭

[Tiffany] : That was really unexpected 😩

[Taeyeon] : Did the coin work?

[Tiffany] : It did lessen my nervousness a little 😅

[Taeyeon] : That's good then 😅

[Tiffany] : Btw, I recieved tons of pink flowers

[Taeyeon] : Really? From who? 😮

[Tiffany] : There's no card attached to it

[Tiffany] : I think it's from Nickhun 😶

[Taeyeon] : Oh

[Taeyeon] : Aren't you tired? You should rest.

[Tiffany] : I think I can still stay up a little longer 🙂

[Taeyeon] : No, you should rest. I know you're tired.

[Tiffany] : Tae, what's wrong?

[Taeyeon] : Nothing.

[Tiffany] : Sure? 🙁

[Tiffany] : You're suddenly cold 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I guess I'm tired too haha

[Taeyeon] : We should rest

[Tiffany] : Okay 🙁

[Tiffany] : Good night Tae 🙁

| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
12:18 am

[Taeyeon] : Soonkyu

[Sunny] : What

[Sunny] : Who dares to disturb my netflix marathon

[Taeyeon] : Again?

[Sunny] : As always

[Sunny] : So what happened?

[Taeyeon] : She thinks that the flowers are from Nickhun 😶

[Sunny] : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

[Taeyeon] : What 😑

[Sunny] : Is lover Taeng hurt? Awww

[Taeyeon] : Shut up 😑

[Sunny] : I told you to put a namecard on it!

[Taeyeon] : I shall obey your orders next time

[Sunny] : Now you've learned your lesson

[Taeyeon] :

[Sunny] : Awww sad lover Taeng 😞😞😞😞

[Sunny] : BWAHAHAHAHAHHA

[Taeyeon] : Is there a way that I can block you on text

| Tiffany » Nickhun |  
6:10 am

[Tiffany] : Nickhun.

[Nickhun] : DID YOU JUST

[Tiffany] : What

[Nickhun] : Nothing

[Nickhun] : Hi

[Nickhun] : Wassup

[Nickhun] : Miss me?

[Tiffany] : Oh hell no.

[Tiffany] : I was going to ask about the flowers

[Nickhun] : Flowers? What flowers?

[Tiffany] : The pink ones?

[Nickhun] : What? Pink flowers?

[Tiffany] : Err..yeah.

[Tiffany] : I have this weird feeling that you didn't give them to me

[Nickhun] : Someone gave you pink flowers?

[Tiffany] : So it's not from you...

[Nickhun] : Somone gave you flowers?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Nickhun] : And you dont know who gave it to you?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Nickhun] : Secret admirer maybe?

[Tiffany] : I have no clue about it.

[Tiffany] : Anyways, this conversation shall now come to an end since I got the information that I needed. Bye.

[Nickhun] : WAIT!

[Nickhun] : What if it was from me?

[Nickhun] : Heeeeyyyy

[Nickhun] : 🙁

| Tiffany » Jessica |  
6:39 am

[Tiffany] : So Nickhun isn't the one who gave the flowers

[Jessica] : WHAT

[Tiffany] : Yeah 😶

[Jessica] : 😱

[Jessica] : I wonder who gave you those beautiful flowers

[Tiffany] : I have no idea.

[Jessica] : How about Taeyeon?

[Tiffany] : What

[Jessica] : What

[Tiffany] : What

[Jessica] : What

[Tiffany] : What

[Jessica] : 😑

[Jessica] : It's not impossible ya know.

[Tiffany] : I'm not so sure 😓

[Jessica] : Go ask her, pabo

[Tiffany] : Wouldn't it be awkward?

[Jessica] : ?

[Tiffany] : I assumed that it was from Nickhun at first. Wouldn't it be awkward if I ask her if she gave them to me and she said yes?

[Jessica] : It would be

[Jessica] : Better than hurting her hmm

[Tiffany] : Hurting her?

[Jessica] : What if it's really from her? How will she feel if you first assumed that it was from Nickhun?

[Tiffany] : 😥😥😥

[Jessica] : Ask her now!

[Tiffany] : Okay okay 😩

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
7:01 am

[Tiffany] : Hey Taetae

[Tiffany] : Good morning 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Good morning Fany-ah 🙂

[Tiffany] : So uhm...can I ask you something?

[Taeyeon] : Of course. What is it? 😮

[Tiffany] : I asked Nickhun about the flowers..and he said that it wasn't from him..

[Tiffany] : Soooo...I assume...that it was from...you? 😶

[Taeyeon] : 😅

[Tiffany] : It is?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah 😅

[Taeyeon] : Sunny said that I should've put a name card on it 😓

[Tiffany] : Oh God 😧

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 😫

[Taeyeon] : What...😮

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry I first assumed that it was from Nickhun 😓

[Taeyeon] : Ah, it's okay 😅

[Tiffany] : No, I think I hurt you 😓

[Taeyeon] : What are you saying 😂

[Tiffany] : Now I know why you were suddenly cold last night 😭

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 😭

[Tiffany] : Tae 😭

[Tiffany] : Taetae 😭

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-aaaahhhh 😭😭😭

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah, it has only been like...a minute 😵

[Tiffany] : Taeeeeeeee 😞

[Taeyeon] : Yes Fany-aaaaaah

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 😭

[Taeyeon] : Will you please stop apologizing 🙁 It's okay now

[Tiffany] : I feel bad 😩

[Taeyeon] : What should I do so that you wont feel bad anymore?

[Tiffany] : A hug maybe? 😞

[Taeyeon] : I'm on my way 😊

| Tiffany » Jessica |  
8:01 am

[Tiffany] : JESS

[Jessica] : TIFF

[Tiffany] : GUESS WHAT

[Jessica] : WHAT

[Tiffany] : First of all, the flowers are from Taeyeon

[Jessica] : OHMYGOD

[Jessica] : Told ya!

[Jessica] : What did she say?

[Tiffany] : The flowers are from her, and her friend Sunny said that she should've put a namecard on it 😂

[Jessica] : She really should've obeyed Sunny 😂

[Jessica] : Anddddd?

[Jessica] : Seems like you have more news 👀

[Tiffany] : Just one more 😅

[Jessica] : Hmmm

[Tiffany] : She literally came over just to give me a hug.

[Jessica] : WHAT

[Tiffany] : I told her I was feeling bad for assuming at the wrong person at first 😓

[Tiffany] : And she asked me what should she do so that I wont feel bad anymore..

[Jessica] : And you asked for a hug?

[Tiffany] : Yeah...

[Tiffany] : 😓

[Jessica] : 😏

[Tiffany] : What

[Jessica] : 😏

[Tiffany] : What is it

[Jessica] : 😏

[Tiffany] : WHAT THE HELL

[Jessica] : You like her 😏

[Tiffany] : 😓

[Jessica] : YOU LIKE HER?

[Tiffany] : You told me that I should not stop myself right 😅

[Jessica] : So you do like her 😏😏😏

[Tiffany] : Oh shush

[Jessica] : TIFFANY AND TAEYEON SITTING ON A TREE

[Jessica] : K-I-S-S-I-N-G

[Tiffany] : How do I block you


	2. Chapter 2

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
6:33 am

[Tiffany] : Taetae 🙁

[Tiffany] : Where are you 🙁

[Tiffany] : It has been three days since you've texted me 🙁

[Tiffany] : You're not replying to my texts 🙁

[Tiffany] : Are you still mad? 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Hey Fany-ah

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry. I was sick 😷

[Tiffany] : WHAT

[Tiffany] : WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME

[Taeyeon] : I was so sick on the first two days, I dont have any energy to do anything 🙁

[Tiffany] : You're alone right?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, why?

[Tiffany] : If you're alone and you're sick and you have no energy to do anything...

[Tiffany] : Who's taking care of you?

[Taeyeon] : No one 😓

[Tiffany] : How are you feeling now?

[Taeyeon] : A little better 😓

[Tiffany] : Doctor Hwang to the rescue

[Taeyeon] : What

[Taeyeon] : You'll come over?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Taeyeon] : But you don't know where I live

[Tiffany] : Don't underestimate me, Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon] : What

[Tiffany] : Wait for me

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
7:28 am

[Taeyeon] : Being sick is awesome

[Taeyeon] : If you have doctor Hwang, that is.

[Tiffany] : Yah, being sick is a no no 🙅

[Taeyeon] : But that is the only reason that I have for doctor Hwang to come over 🙁

[Tiffany] : Oh you

[Tiffany] : It doesn't have to be doctor Hwang 😂

[Tiffany] : It can be Tiffany Hwang herself that can come over 😊

[Taeyeon] : Will you really?

[Tiffany] : I see no reason for me to not come over 😊

[Taeyeon] : 😍

[Taeyeon] : Anyways, I told you that you dont have to sleep here because you might catch my fever 🙁

[Tiffany] : But I missed you 🙁

[Tiffany] : You didn't text me for 3 days and I didn't know that you were sick all along 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry 🙁

[Tiffany] : How are you feeling?

[Taeyeon] : Better 😁

[Taeyeon] : Thanks to doctor Hwang 😁

[Tiffany] : I should've known that you were sick sooner 😓

[Taeyeon] : Again, I'm sorry 😓

[Tiffany] : It's okay, just tell me as soon as possible next time, okay?

[Taeyeon] : Yes boss Hwang! 😁

[Tiffany] : Am I your doctor or your boss? 😂

[Taeyeon] : Anything

[Taeyeon] : As long as you're mine

| Jessica » Tiffany |  
10:01 am

[Jessica] : So how was the sick kid

[Tiffany] : JESS

[Jessica] : I can feel that you have something to tell me 👀

[Tiffany] : She just

[Jessica] : Hmm?

[Tiffany] : Made my heart flutter

[Jessica] : 😏

[Jessica] : What happened

[Jessica] : What did she say

[Tiffany] : I told her that doctor Hwang is gonna help her feel better

[Tiffany] : When I told her that she should tell me everything as soon as possible next time

[Tiffany] : She said "Yes boss"

[Tiffany] : So I asked if I was her boss or her doctor

[Tiffany] : Guess what

[Jessica] : What

[Tiffany] : I said guess

[Jessica] : How should I know

[Tiffany] : She said

[Tiffany] : "Anything"

[Tiffany] : "As long as you're mine"

[Tiffany] : LSKDNEHEIJDIDJDJFNFKDJDKXBKDJDIXJDIDNXKDJDK

[Jessica] : 😏😏😏😏😏😏

[Tiffany] : Idk if there's any meaning behind it tho 🙁

[Jessica] : Why don't you ask her? 😒

[Tiffany] : Ask her what

[Jessica] : What she meant about "As long as you're mine" 😏

[Tiffany] : I'm too shy 😩

[Jessica] : So you're gonna leave it like that hmm

[Tiffany] : But

[Tiffany] : A part of me wants to know if there's a meaning behind that 😩

[Jessica] : THEN GO ASK HER U LAZY PIG

[Tiffany] : STOP CALLING ME PIG, MANGO

[Jessica] : Oh so you wanna play like this huh

[Tiffany] : Just kidding bestie you know I love you and I take that back. I'm sorry for calling you mango. You're the best ya know

[Jessica] : Ew

[Jessica] : Just ask her 😑

[Tiffany] : Sigh, fine.

[Tiffany] : You always win.

[Tiffany] : I hate you

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
11:11 am

[Taeyeon] : Ayyeeee

[Taeyeon] : It's 11:11

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah

[Taeyeon] : Hi Fany-ah 🙂

[Tiffany] : I have something to ask you...

[Taeyeon] : What is it 😮

[Taeyeon] : What did I do

[Taeyeon] : Oh my god

[Taeyeon] : What is it

[Tiffany] : From your previous text...

[Taeyeon] : ?

[Tiffany] : What do you mean by...

[Tiffany] : "As long as you're mine"?

[Taeyeon] : 😶

[Tiffany] : What

[Taeyeon] : What

[Tiffany] : What

[Taeyeon] : What

[Tiffany] : 😑

[Taeyeon] : Okay, okay.

[Taeyeon] : I like you, alright?

[Taeyeon] : I didn't mean to send that to you 😓

[Taeyeon] : It just came to my mind

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I really don't want to ruin what we have right now

[Taeyeon] : I never felt this happy before

[Taeyeon] : I don't want to lose any of this just because of a blunt text 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I don't want to lose you, Fany-ah 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Hey 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Tiffany 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Titfany 🙁

[Taeyeon] : TIFFANY** OMG I'M SO SORRY

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah 🙁

[Tiffany] : What made you think that you're gonna lose me?

[Taeyeon] : I don't know 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Maybe because you're not into girls?

[Taeyeon] : And you might find it awkward for me to like you

[Tiffany] : Are you sure I'm not into girls?

[Tiffany] : Why would it be awkward if the person you like likes you back?

[Taeyeon] : 😳

[Taeyeon] : Are you saying...

[Tiffany] : Yes Tae, I like you too.

[Taeyeon] : HOLY

[Taeyeon] : IS THIS A DREAM

[Taeyeon] : PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS NOT A DREAM

[Tiffany] : This is not a dream Taetae 😂

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, I was too excited to the point that I was jumping around and my little toe hit the table

[Tiffany] : Damn that hurts 😩

[Tiffany] : Tae, you okay?

[Taeyeon] : I AM PERFECTLY FINE 😍😍😍😍

[Taeyeon] : Will you please go out on a date with me?

[Tiffany] : Oh I would love to 😊

[Taeyeon] : Great!

[Taeyeon] : I'll pick you up at 5 😍

| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
10:27 pm

[Taeyeon] : SOONKYU

[Sunny] : WHAT

[Taeyeon] : Remember the time that you said I was gonna thank you one day

[Taeyeon] : This is that "one day" that you're waiting for

[Taeyeon] : Thank you 🙂

[Sunny] : WhAT JuST HAPpENED

[Taeyeon] : WhY ARe yOU TyPINg LIKe tHIS?!

[Sunny] : SORRY I WAS JUST SH00KT

[Sunny] : I assume you finally confessed? 👀

[Taeyeon] : Yeah 🙊

[Taeyeon] : Actually, I just got home from a date with her 🙈

[Sunny] : RISE LOVER TAENG, RISE!

[Taeyeon] : Shut up

[Sunny] : So, you're girlfriends now?

[Taeyeon] : Not yet. That would be fast though

[Sunny] : When will you ask her?

[Taeyeon] : I dont know...

[Taeyeon] : Soon 🙂

[Sunny] : If you need any help, I'm here 24/7

[Taeyeon] : Thanks 😁

[Sunny] : As long as I'm not having a netflix marathon

[Taeyeon] : That sounds impossible

[Taeyeon] : You binge watch a lot of series

[Sunny] : Well 💁

[Sunny] : Just kidding, I'd stop watching for a friend of mine

[Taeyeon] : What happened to you why are you being sweet in all of a sudden

[Sunny] : Because that friend of mine finally had the guts to tell her feelings to the girl that she like

[Sunny] : This calls for a celebration!

[Taeyeon] : I'd rather do coloring

[Sunny] : I'll tear your coloring books

[Taeyeon] : I'll cut off your netflix account

[Sunny] : And how are going to do that

[Taeyeon] : I didn't underestimate your powers up until now, Soonkyu. So don't underestimate mine.

[Sunny] : Wow, lover Taeng sure is scary *pretends to be scared* 😱

[Taeyeon] : You know what, I'm working on cutting your account off right now

[Sunny] : So which do you prefer, a Minions coloring book or more of those Frozen ones?

[Taeyeon] : Minions please, thank you.

[Sunny] : I hate you

[Taeyeon] : You really dont want to lose netflix, dont you

| Tiffany » Jessica |  
10:48 pm

[Tiffany] : JESSICA JUNG

[Jessica] : HWANG MIYOUNG

[Tiffany] : What did I tell you about my real name

[Jessica] : Hi Tiff! What's up? 😁

[Tiffany] :

[Tiffany] : The moment that you have been waiting for has finally arrived

[Jessica] : WHAT

[Jessica] : WHAT

[Jessica] : WHICH ONE

[Jessica] : TAEYEON CONFESSED TO YOU

[Jessica] : OR YOU CONFESSED TO TAEYEON

[Tiffany] : Both 🙊

[Jessica] : HOLY FFFFFFFFF

[Jessica] : FISH

[Tiffany] : Ew I hate fish

[Jessica] : SO HOW DID IT GO

[Tiffany] : I'm too lazy to tell, here's our convo

[Tiffany] : _*screenshot sent*_

[Jessica] : Well that escalated quickly

[Jessica] : So you two went out on a date 😏

[Tiffany] : Yeah, I actually got home a few minutes ago

[Jessica] : So you two are dating now? 👀

[Tiffany] : What? No

[Tiffany] : We're not girlfriends yet 😶

[Jessica] : You waiting for her to ask?

[Tiffany] : To be honest..

[Tiffany] : I think she did a lot for me

[Tiffany] : And I mean..a LOT

[Tiffany] : I just think that...it's gonna be too much if I...you know...wait for her to ask me...

[Jessica] : So you're saying, you wont wait for her?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Jessica] : I dont get it. Why not?

[Tiffany] : Maybe it's my turn to ask.

[Tiffany] : Maybe it's my turn to make a move.

[Tiffany] : She's the one who makes first moves since the beginning..and the least I can do is ask her

[Jessica] : When will you do it?

[Tiffany] : I dont know...it wont be too long I guess?

[Tiffany] : I still need to prepare and think of a way to surprise her.

[Jessica] : Well, if you need any help, you know I'm always here for you okay?

[Tiffany] : You're the bestest 🙈💖

[Jessica] : Anything for you pig 😉

[Tiffany] : Shush

[Jessica] : My shining pig is in love awww 😍

[Tiffany] : I take back what I've said about you being the bestest, thank you very much

| ? » Tiffany |  
3:27 am

[?] : Hey

[?] : Tiffany

[?] : Text me when you can, okay?

[?] : This is important.

| Tiffany » ? |  
6:29 am

[Tiffany] : What

[Tiffany] : Who are you

[Tiffany] : And why are you texting me at midnight?

[?] : This is Sunny, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you who I was 😅

[Tiffany] : Sunny?

[Sunny] : Yeah, Taeyeon's friend.

[Tiffany] : Ah, yes I remember.

[Tiffany] : Is there a problem?

[Tiffany] : What are you going to tell or ask me that's important?

[Sunny] : So tomorrow is Taeyeon's birthday

[Tiffany] : SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT

[Sunny] : Any plans?

[Tiffany] : OHMYGOD I HAVE NO PLANS AT ALL

[Tiffany] : SHIT

[Sunny] : Okay okay, calm down

[Tiffany] : What should I do 😫

[Sunny] : Do you want to surprise her?

[Tiffany] : Yeah, can you help me?

[Sunny] : That is why I texted you 😉

[Sunny] : I'll call

 _Sunny is calling..._

 _Call ended, 30 minutes and 15 seconds._

[Tiffany] : THAT WAS BRILLIANT

[Sunny] : 😉😉😉

[Tiffany] : I'll start writing later.

[Tiffany] : Thank you so much! 😭

[Sunny] : You both owe me a lot

| Tiffany » Jessica |  
7:30 am

[Tiffany] : Jess

[Jessica] : Hey Tiff, what's up?

[Tiffany] : Tomorrow is Taeyeon's birthday

[Jessica] : ..and? What's with the flipped smiley? 😮

[Tiffany] : I kinda forgot about it

[Tiffany] : But thanks to Sunny, Taeyeon's friend who texted me about her birthday, I remembered it

[Jessica] : Any plans?

[Tiffany] : Sunny suggested a cute plan, which will occur at her house

[Jessica] : And you need my help?

[Tiffany] : 😓

[Jessica] : Hey, it's okay, pabo. Yoy're my best friend. I'd help you with anything 🙂

[Tiffany] : I feel so lucky right now 😭

[Jessica] : So, what's the plan?

[Tiffany] : We'd be getting balloons...a LOT of balloons.

[Tiffany] : We'd be filling her room with balloons. Sunny said it would be better if we have pictures to hang on the balloon strands, but since we only have few...I'll stick it on the wall instead.

[Jessica] : HEY I HAVE AN IDEA

[Tiffany] : What

[Jessica] : Why not ask her to be your girlfriend tomorrow?

[Tiffany] : What

[Jessica] : Double surprise!

[Jessica] : I mean, you can number some balloons for her to read accordingly.

[Jessica] : Like, you can put quotes and shits on those balloons about your friendship

[Jessica] : While she's almost reaching the last balloon, the quotes will be different

[Jessica] : Like, you'll tell her how you feel for her

[Jessica] : And when she's on the last balloon with the paper that has "will you be my girlfriend" written on it, you'll pop out from her closet or under her bed or anything.

[Tiffany] : The pop out part is kinda creepy, but I think your idea is...great?

[Jessica] : Great? It's perfect!

[Tiffany] : I haven't done a surprise before, you know that 😓

[Jessica] : That's why we are doing this!

[Jessica] : Let's meet at starbucks by lunch, we'll talk there, okay?

[Tiffany] : Okay

[Tiffany] : I'm still not texting her though

[Jessica] : Why? You might make her worry 🙁

[Tiffany] : I cant really lie, I'm afraid to mention anything about preparing for something. So I think it's better not to contact her for now

[Jessica] : I understand...but dont expect her to be fine with it 😶

[Tiffany] : Yeah, I'll explain everything to her tomorrow

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
6:38 am

[Taeyeon] : Good morning Fany-ah 🙂

7:28 am

[Taeyeon] : Still asleep?

8:20 am

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah 🙁

9:39 am

[Taeyeon] : Where are you 🙁

10:48 am

[Taeyeon] : Hey 🙁

11:02 am

[Taeyeon] : Tiffany 🙁

12:20 pm

[Tiffany] : Hey Taetae. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go out with Jess. Something just happened and it's urgent. I'm sorry 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Okay 🙁 Text me when you can 🙁

[Tiffany] : I'll text you tonight

[Taeyeon] : Tonight? Do I really have to wait that long?

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah

[Taeyeon] : What happened?

[Taeyeon] : Sigh.

[Taeyeon] : Okay, text me tonight.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
6:01 pm

[Taeyeon] : It's six in the evening

[Taeyeon] : Evening

[Taeyeon] : Does this mean I will finally get a text from you? 🙁

7:03 pm

[Taeyeon] : Still busy? 🙁

8:18 pm

[Taeyeon] : It's already 8pm 🙁

9:39 pm

[Taeyeon] : What time is "tonight" for you, Fany-ah?

11:36 pm

[Taeyeon] : Night.

12:39 am

[Tiffany] : Shit, I'm sorry 😭

[Tiffany] : 😞

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
6:38 am

[Tiffany] : Good morning Taetae 😄

[Taeyeon] : Morning

[Tiffany] : Any plans for today?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, Sunny asked me out for lunch today.

[Tiffany] : Oh is that so 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Yeah

[Tiffany] : Tae...you mad? 🙁

[Taeyeon] : _What does it look like? (backspace)_

[Taeyeon] : It's just that...

[Taeyeon] : Since you said you were busy yesterday, you told me that you'll text me "tonight"

[Taeyeon] : I waited and waited for "tonight", and you never texted me till midnight.

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry Taeyeon-ah 😞

[Taeyeon] : Yeah

[Tiffany] : Taetae 😞

[Taeyeon] : I'll go eat breakfast. You go eat too.

[Tiffany] : Okay 😞

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah 😞

[Tiffany] : _I'll explain everything to you later. (backspace)_

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 😭

| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
01:38 pm

[Taeyeon] : Thanks for the lunch 🙂

[Sunny] : Hope you and Tiffany will be okay soon

[Taeyeon] : 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Dafuq

[Taeyeon] : Why are there like gold streamers on my bedroom door

[Taeyeon] : What

[Taeyeon] : There's balloons floating everywhere

[Sunny] : What date is it today?

[Taeyeon] : Uh..March 9?

[Sunny] : And?

[Taeyeon] : And?

[Sunny] : I never facepalmed so hard

[Taeyeon] : I dont get it

[Taeyeon] : Who did this

[Taeyeon] : There are like cheesy shits written on papers attached to the strings of the balloons

[Taeyeon] : Wait there's something on the wall

[Taeyeon] : TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY?!

[Sunny] : Are you serious

[Taeyeon] : TODAY IS MARCH 9?!

[Taeyeon] : OHMYGOD

[Taeyeon] : there's a "Will you be my girlfriend?" written on the last note

[Taeyeon] : I said yes 😍

[Sunny] : About time

[Sunny] : Go spend your time with her, stupid

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
11:02 pm

[Tiffany]: I cant believe you actually forgot about your own birthday

[Taeyeon]: I cant believe you actually asked me to be your girlfriend

[Tiffany]: I cant believe you actually said yes

[Taeyeon]: I cant believe that I have a very pretty girlfriend

[Tiffany]: Oh you 🙈

[Taeyeon]: Thank you for today 😍

[Tiffany]: Happy birthday Taeyeon-ah! 💙💙💙

[Taeyeon]: The cake tastes great 😍

[Taeyeon]: Did you really made that?

[Tiffany]: Yep 😅

[Taeyeon]: Since when did you learn to bake?

[Tiffany]: Yesterday for about the whole night till midnight 😓

[Taeyeon]: Effort appreciated 💯

[Taeyeon]: Can I call?

[Taeyeon]: I miss your voice already

[Tiffany]: Sure 😳

 _Taeyeon is calling..._

 _Tiffany answered._

 _[Tiffany] : Hello?_

 _[Taeyeon] : Ppani-ah!_

 _[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah!_

 _[Taeyeon] : Hi_

 _[Tiffany] : You're weird_

 _[Taeyeon] : ..._

 _[Tiffany] : Taetae?_

 _[Taeyeon] : ..._

 _[Tiffany] : Tae, still there?_

 _[Taeyeon] : Yeah_

 _[Tiffany] : You're unusually qui_ _et_

 _[Taeyeon] : I'm just...happy_

 _[Taeyeon] : So happy_

 _[Tiffany] : Awwweee, I wish I could give you a hug right now_

 _[Taeyeon] : I'm–_

 _[Tiffany] : DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING OVER_

 _[Taeyeon] : But–_

 _[Tiffany] : SUSH_

 _[Taeyeon] : Okay_

 _[Tiffany] : I can really feel that you're pouting right now_

 _[Taeyeon] : ..._

 _[Tiffany] : Don't you roll your eyes at me, woman_

 _[Taeyeon] : You're scary_

 _[Tiffany] : Yeah, anyways, I still feel so bad for not texting you_

 _[Taeyeon] : Shhh..we talked about that earlier, right?_

 _[Tiffany] : Still guilty_

 _[Taeyeon] : Don't frown_

 _[Tiffany] : You're as scary as I am_

 _[Taeyeon] : *laughs*_

 _[Tiffany] : We should sleep now, there's school tomorrow_

 _[Taeyeon] : I'll see you tomorrow, Fany-ah_

 _[Tiffany] : See you_

 _[Taeyeon] : I love how I can feel your smile by just the tone of your voice_

 _[Tiffany] : Cheesy dork_

 _[Taeyeon] : I love you_

 _[Tiffany] : I love you too_

 _[Taeyeon] : Good night_

 _[Tiffany] : Good night_

 _Call ended._

| ? » Taeyeon |  
12:39 pm

[?] : I've heard the news.

[Taeyeon] : Uh..who's this?

[?] : Your rival.

[Taeyeon] : My rival?

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry, but I think you're talking to the wrong person.

[?] : I know who exactly I am talking to, and I'm pretty sure that it's the right person.

[Taeyeon] : O...kay?

[Taeyeon] : Who the hell are you? And what news are you talking about?

[?] : The news that Tiffany is gay and she's dating you, Taeyeon.

[Taeyeon] : What do you have to do with Tiffany?

[?] : Let's say, I've made a mistake before that's why she left me.

[?] : I kept on asking for another chance, but she never gave it to me.

[?] : Does it ring any bell?

[Taeyeon]: Nickhun?

[Nickhun] : Bingo. 😉

[Taeyeon] : What do you want?

[Nickhun] : Her. I want her back.

[Taeyeon] : You will never get her back.

[Nickhun] : Are you sure about that?

[Taeyeon] : What the fuck are you planning to do?

[Nickhun] : We'll see 😉

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
6:38 pm

[Tiffany] : Tae

[Tiffany] : Is he still texting you? 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Yeah 🙁

[Tiffany] : What is he saying?

[Taeyeon] : Just the same

[Taeyeon] : Like he's threatening me and shit lol

[Tiffany] : What does he say exactly?

[Taeyeon] : Just the usual "I'll get her back"

[Tiffany] : Dont text him back

[Taeyeon] : Yeah

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Maybe he is just drunk or whatever, he'll probably stop sooner or later 😅

[Tiffany] : Any plans for the weekends?

[Taeyeon] : Dunno, I might go to Sunny's place tomorrow, she asked me for a drink

[Tiffany] : I there a special occasion? 😮

[Taeyeon] : Nah, she just likes to invite me over for a drink 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Wanna come too?

[Tiffany] : I'm not sure..maybe Jess and I will go out too 🙂

[Tiffany] : Take good care of yourself, okay? 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Roger! 😁

[Taeyeon] : I miss you already 😭

[Tiffany] : Me too 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Can I come over for a quick hug? 😁

[Tiffany] : Seriously Tae?

[Taeyeon] : What

[Taeyeon] : You dont want a hug from Taetae? 🙁

[Tiffany] : Pabo, why a hug only?

[Tiffany] : Come over and give me a hug plus a kiss

[Taeyeon] : Oh, I love you

| Sunny » Tiffany |  
3:48 am

[Sunny] : Hey Tiffany-ssi, still awake?

[Tiffany] : Surprisingly, yes.

[Tiffany] : Why? Is something wrong?

[Sunny] : Have you ever been with drunk Taeyeon?

[Tiffany] : Uhm..not yet. Why?

[Tiffany] : What's wrong 😮

[Sunny] : Nothing's wrong

[Sunny] : It's just that your name keeps on coming out from her mouth

[Tiffany] : Cutie 😂

[Tiffany] : What is she doing now?

[Sunny] : She's on the floor, hugging her peas

[Tiffany] : Her peas?

[Sunny] : Yeah, the three round stuffed toys in a pouch-like thingy

[Tiffany] : Ah, THOSE peas

[Sunny] : Yup, and she's telling them how much she loves you

[Tiffany] : Telling the peas?

[Sunny] : No, the floor.

[Sunny] : Just kidding, yeah, the peas

[Tiffany] : Dork 😂

[Sunny] : This dork loves you so much, huh

[Tiffany] : And I love that dork so much too 🙂

[Sunny] : Disgusting

[Sunny] : Wanna come over?

[Tiffany] : But I dont know the place 🙁

[Sunny] : Are you far from Baskin Robbins?

[Tiffany] : Just a walking distance far

[Sunny] : I'll fetch you there

[Tiffany] : How about Taeyeon?

[Sunny] : Nah, dont worry about this kid

[Sunny] : She'll still be on the floor when we get back for sure

[Tiffany] : As long as she have her peas

[Sunny] : Correct.

| ? » Tiffany |  
7:29 am

[?] : Tiffany-ssi

[Tiffany] : ?

[?] : Please be careful when you go out

[?] : Especially when you're with Taeyeon noona.

[Tiffany] : What? Why?

[Tiffany] : Who the hell are you this time

[?] : Nickhun's friend. I am aware that he wants you back

[Tiffany] : What does this have to do with Taeyeon?

[?] : I believe he has a plan, maybe to harm Taeyeon noona. So it's better to be extra careful.

[Tiffany] : If you're Nickhun's friend, why are you telling this to me?

[Tiffany] : Why aren't you teaming up with him?

[?] : I'm not really his close friend, just an acquaintance maybe?

[?] : You and I talked at school before, and I also talked to Taeyeon noona a couple of times.

[?] : You both are a very nice person who doesn't deserve whatever it is on that man's mind

[Tiffany] : You're too nice 🙁

[Tiffany] : I assume you're younger than us because of your use of honorifics?

[?] : Yes, I'm a junior.

[Tiffany] : Do I really know you?

[?] : Yes.

[Tiffany] : Who are you?

[?] : I'll tell you soon, let's keep our conversation as secret for now. It will be hard if he finds out.

[Tiffany] : Please tell me who you are next time, so I can thank you properly.

[?] : I will, soon.

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
8:01 am

[Tiffany] : Tae

[Tiffany] : Taetae

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah

[Tiffany] : 😯

[Tiffany] : Why are you not replying 🙁

[Tiffany] : You usually reply fast 😓

[Tiffany] : Taeeee

[Tiffany] : Kim Taeyeon

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon Kim

[Tiffany] : 😓

[Tiffany] : You're making me nervous 😭

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
9:29 am

[Taeyeon] : Hey Fany-ah, I just woke up 😅

[Tiffany] : THANK GOODNESS 😰

[Taeyeon] : You're acting weird

[Taeyeon] : Why did you say that I was making you nervous? What did I do exactly?

[Tiffany] : Someone just texted me about Nickhun..

[Taeyeon] : And?

[Tiffany] : He said that Nickhun has something in mind. To harm you maybe 🙁

[Taeyeon] : What

[Taeyeon] : Who texted you?

[Tiffany] : I dont know 🙁

[Taeyeon] : How did you know that it was a "he" that texted you?

[Tiffany] : He called you Taeyeon noona

[Taeyeon] : Do you know him?

[Tiffany] : Yeah, he said so.

[Tiffany] : He also said that he talked to us before

[Taeyeon] : What did he say about Nickhun's plan?

[Tiffany] : I dont know, maybe he doesnt know too.

[Tiffany] : He only texted me to say that we should be careful, especially you 🙁

[Taeyeon] : What did you do to Nickhun why is he so obsessed with you 😂

[Tiffany] : I dont really know 😓

[Tiffany] : He's the one who screwed up anyways

[Taeyeon] : Psychopath

[Tiffany] : Meanie

[Taeyeon] : Are you defending him?

[Tiffany] : No way

[Taeyeon] : Good.

[Taeyeon] : You're my girl, okay?

[Taeyeon] : I wont let anyone take you away from me, is that clear?

[Tiffany] : Crystal clear 🙈

| Tiffany » Nickhun |  
10:38 am

[Tiffany] : Nickhun, we need to talk.

[Nickhun] : Wow, this is unusual.

[Nickhun] : Did you miss me? Or you've finally made your decision to come back to me?

[Tiffany] : That will never happen

[Tiffany] : We need to talk about you.

[Tiffany] : About your stupid plan of harming us.

[Nickhun] : My plan ain't stupid babe.

[Nickhun] : And who told you about that? That person is the stupid one, not my plan.

[Tiffany] : First of all, I already told you to stop calling me that.

[Tiffany] : Second, nobody has to tell me because I already know what I need to know.

[Tiffany] : Lastly, fuck off.

[Nichkun] : Are you stalking me?

[Tiffany] : You wish 😒

[Nickhun] : You're making me want to do my plan asap

[Tiffany] : Why are you doing this?

[Nickhun] : I thought it was already clear.

[Nickhun] : I want you back, but that stupid midget is ruining everything. So it is better to get rid of her.

[Tiffany] : What the fuck Nickhun.

[Tiffany] : This is our problem, not Taeyeon's. Why do you need to get her involved?

[Nickhun] : Because Taeyeon is my problem.

[Tiffany] : We can talk about this.

[Nickhun] : Now you've finally wanted to talk haha. Not when I asked you to?

[Nickhun] : You'll beg for me like how I begged for you.

| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
12:38 pm

[Taeyeon] : Sunny

[Sunny] : What's wrong?

[Taeyeon] : How did you know that something's wrong?

[Sunny] : You called me Sunny

[Taeyeon] : Oh

[Sunny] : What's wrong? What happened?

[Taeyeon] : Nickhun is planning some real shit for me 😶

[Sunny] : Define "real shit"

[Taeyeon] : He's threatening me and Tiffany

[Taeyeon] : Somebody texted Tiffany, we still dont know who, he said that we should be careful.

[Taeyeon] : Especially me.

[Sunny] : Who texted her hm

[Taeyeon] : I have no clue. He just said that he talked to me and Tiffany before.

[Taeyeon] : And he's Nickhun's friend. But not a close friend.

[Sunny] : Taecyeon?

[Taeyeon] : I really dont know. Nickhun and Taecyeon are close 😕

[Taeyeon] : What should I do? 🙁

[Sunny] : Dont go out unless you're with me, okay?

[Taeyeon] : So you'll be my bodyguard?

[Sunny] : No way

[Taeyeon] : My knight in shining armor?

[Sunny] : You know what, nevermind.

[Sunny] : Go out whenever you want. I dont care what will happen to you.

[Taeyeon] : Hey I was just kidding 😅

[Sunny] : I know that you'll need me

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, a mini satan is a big help to scare the enemies away.

[Sunny] : The mini satan will turn into a super satan if you dont stop

| ? » Tiffany |  
6:28 pm

[?] : Tiffany noona.

[Tiffany] : Uhm..yes?

[?] : I dont know when will Nickhun do his plan. And I have no idea what will he do.

[Tiffany] : Why are you telling me all this?

[?] : I just want to protect you, Fany-noona. I'm not a bad person like what you're thinking.

[Tiffany] : Will you please tell me who you are?

[?] : Sure, as long as you keep quiet about this.

[Tiffany] : Quiet as a sly fox

[?] : It's me, Bambam.

[Tiffany] : Bambam?

[Bambam] : Yeah, the tall and skinny one. Bambam.

[Tiffany] : Ah, yes.

[Tiffany] : We did talked before, about that history assignment right?

[Bambam] : You remember! 😃

[Tiffany] : Yeah. Now I can trust you fully 😅

[Bambam] : You didn't trust me when I was still anonymous? 🙁

[Tiffany] : It will be hard, you know. Because who knows, you might be one of Nickhun's minions. 😂

[Bambam] : I'm not his minion and I never want to be his minion 😂

[Bambam] : He changed a lot after your break up 😓

[Tiffany] : Should I be sorry? 😶

[Bambam] : Actually no.

[Bambam] : It's not really your fault. He should accept everything and not burst out his anger to you or Taeyeon noona.

[Tiffany] : If only he has a brain like yours 😅

[Bambam] : It was his fault on the first place right?

[Tiffany] : How did you know 😮

[Bambam] : I'm his (not so close) friend 😅

[Tiffany] : Ah, right.

[Bambam] : I think everybody knows. Since..you know...your popularity.

[Tiffany] : I'm not popular 😂

[Bambam] : Oh yes you are 😃

[Tiffany] : Nah 😂

[Tiffany] : Anyways, Bambam, thanks for telling me everything. 😊

[Bambam] : No problem noona! Stay safe!

[Bambam] : See you at school tomorrow 🙂

[Tiffany] : See you 🙂

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
6:56 am

[Tiffany] : Taetae

[Taeyeon] : Yes Fany-ah?

[Tiffany] : Turns out, Bambam was the mysterious texter

[Taeyeon] : Bambam?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Taeyeon] : BambAM INTO THE ROOM

[Tiffany] : Oh no

[Taeyeon] : BAMBAM ALL OVER YOUUU

[Tiffany] : Stop

[Taeyeon] : I KNOW YOU WANT IT

[Tiffany] : STOOOOP

[Taeyeon] : Sorry, I cant help it 😂

[Tiffany] : Dork

[Taeyeon] : How did you know that it was Bambam?

[Tiffany] : I asked

[Taeyeon] : You dont say

[Tiffany] : 😒

[Tiffany] : Didn't he liked you before?

[Taeyeon] : He did?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Tiffany] : Remember when you sang for an event on school?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah?

[Tiffany] : He was cheering you as if you were the best female singer in the world.

[Taeyeon] : So?

[Tiffany] : There were rumors that he likes you going around on campus before

[Taeyeon] : Ooooh

[Taeyeon] : So? What about it?

[Tiffany] : I figured/assumed that because he liked you before, he wants to protect you. Including me.

[Taeyeon] : Maybe we should be thankful for that? 😂

[Tiffany] : Yeah 😂

[Taeyeon] : Anyways, I had no idea he liked me before

[Taeyeon] : Because all I was focusing on is you.

[Taeyeon] : Only you

[Tiffany] : 😳

[Taeyeon] : Up until now, it is still you.

[Taeyeon] : It will always be you, Fany-ah 😊

[Tiffany] : 🙈💕

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
5:29 pm

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah

[Tiffany] : I haven't seen you for the whole day at school

[Tiffany] : Where were you?

[Tiffany] : Your last text was this morning, and you didn't send me another one afterwards 😕

[Tiffany] : Did you even went to school today?

[Tiffany] : Tae

[Tiffany] : If you're joking imma slap you hard

[Tiffany] : Kim Taeyeon

[Tiffany] : KIM TAEYEON

[Taeyeon] : Hello, Tiffany.

[Tiffany] : DONT JUST HELLO ME, MISSY. GET YOUR ASS HERE ON MY HOUSE AND EXPLAIN.

[Taeyeon] : Why don't you contact Nickhun for the explanation?

[Tiffany] : What...

[Tiffany] : TAEYEON IF YOU'RE JOKING WELL THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL

[Taeyeon] : I ain't joking because I ain't Taeyeon.

[Tiffany] : DONT EVEN

[Taeyeon] : Do you want to see a picture of your girlfriend all beaten up and tied on a corner?

[Tiffany] : This is really not funny, Taeyeon.

[?] : * _Picture sent*_

[Tiffany] : HOLY FUCK

[Tiffany] : WHO ARE YOU

[Tiffany] : I'M CALLING THE COPS

[?] : If I were you, I wouldn't call the cops.

[?] : Nickhun wouldn't like that, he'll beat the shit out of Taeyeon if you do that.

[?] : Do you want that to happen?

[Tiffany] : HELL NO

[?] : Then come over and talk to Nickhun face to face.

[Tiffany] : Who the hell are you?

[?] : I cant answer that, I'm just obeying orders.

[Tiffany] : Well shit

[?] : Just come here and talk to him to get this over with.

[?] : Don't even bother calling the cops or bringing someone along.

[?] : You are being watched, Tiffany.

[Tiffany] : Screw you all.

[?] : Hurry up, Bambam is in danger too, for not shutting up about this.

[Tiffany] : BAMBAM?!

[?] : He told you about Nickhun's plan, right?

[Tiffany] : No!

[?] : We have eyes and ears everywhere, Tiffany.

[?] : We know everything.

[?] : Denying wont save Bambam.

[Tiffany] : Fuck you all.

| Tiffany » Jessica |  
5:47 pm

[Tiffany] : Code red.

[Jessica] : Already?

[Jessica] : Where are you?

[Tiffany] : Can't really talk right now. Contact Sunny. Track my phone.

[Jessica] : Take care Tiff 🙁

| Jessica » Sunny |  
5:57 pm

[Jessica] : He's as it.

[Sunny] : Nickhun?

[Jessica] : Yeah

[Sunny] : How did you know?

[Jessica] : I told Tiffany to text me "Code red" when something's happening, especially if it's about Nickhun's plan.

[Sunny] : Where is she?

[Jessica] : She said we should track her phone. Do you know someone who can do that?

[Sunny] : Yuri is a detective-wannabe. She's playing with those agent like shits. Maybe she has something that can work on tracking Tiffany's phone.

[Sunny] : I'll text her.

[Jessica] : Thanks

| Sunny » Yuri |  
6:02 pm

[Sunny] : Yuri-ah, you busy?

[Yuri] : Nawp. Why?

[Sunny] : Can you track Tiffany's phone? An emergency happened.

[Yuri] : Yeah, but I'm still not good at it so it might not be totally accurate. I'll do my best.

[Sunny] : Thank you so much. It's a big help.

[Yuri] : Was Taeyeon kidnapped?

[Sunny] : How did you know

[Yuri] : As a "trainee", I try to blend in and observe my surroundings. Unfortunately, I found out about the plan and shit.

[Sunny] : Are you really an agent or a freaking stalker.

[Yuri] : Investigating is different from stalking 😉

[Sunny] : You're scary.

[Sunny] : Aren't you supposed to be working on the thing that I asked you to

[Yuri] : Yup, it's actually done.

[Yuri] : I found the location and luckily hacked her phone. Meaning, we can read the texts from the kidnapper.

[Sunny] : That was fast. Thanks, where's the place?

[Sunny] : And the reading the texts really sounds like what a stalker will do.

[Yuri] : Old abandoned convinience store just a few streets before you reach the school. I can remember that there really is an abandoned conveniece store there.

[Yuri] : And hey, reading the texts can help, ya know.

[Sunny] : You're really helpful. Thank you! Sorry to get you involved.

[Yuri] : I can still help. I'll call her cell, and she doesn't have to answer. That way I can hear their conversations, I'll update you on what's happening.

[Yuri] : You might not want to go in there. Taeyeon looks so fucked up dude.

[Sunny] : Really? You can do that? Wow. Alright, I'll go now. I'll text you again later.

[Yuri] : Hurry up, Bambam is there too.

| Sunny » Jessica |  
6:37 pm

[Sunny] : Yul said that they're at the old 8-12 convenience store

[Jessica] : Eww the old and smelly store? 😩

[Sunny] : Yeah, that's why it's abandoned now

[Jessica] : Okay okay, I texted the guys to go after them. How about us? What will we do?

[Sunny] : We can hide and wait for them outside. Yuri will hack Fany's phone and shit

[Jessica] : Get your ass here and fetch me

[Sunny] : I ain't your service, lazy ass

[Jessica] : Let's let them die then.

[Sunny] : I'm actually on my way. Why are you so serious sometimes, eh?

| Yuri » Sunny |  
7:02 pm

[Yuri] : Where u at

[Sunny] : Outside the store hiding with Jessica

[Yuri] : I'll hack all our phones, you have your headphones with you?

[Sunny] : Yeah

[Yuri] : Good.

 _Yuri is calling you for a group call..._

 _[?] : Let go of me!_

 _[Jessica] : Is that Tiffany?_

 _[Sunny] : I guess._

 _[Sunny] : Yuri-ah, you there?_

 _[Yuri] : Present_

 _[?2] : Why dont you let go of her and come back to me instead?_

 _[Sunny] : That asshole_

 _[Tiffany] : Why the fuck are you doing this, Nickhun?!_

 _[Nickhun] : I want you_

 _[?3] : Dont touch her!_

 _[Jessica] : Taeyeon?_

 _[Nickhun] : Shut up!_

 _*loud slap sound*_

 _[Yuri] : What the hell is happening there exactly_

 _[Tiffany] : Stop!_

 _[Nickhun] : Make me_

 _*silence*_

 _[Jessica] : What is happening_

 _[Sunny] : Shit_

 _*someone fell on the floor*_

 _[Taeyeon] : Stop kissing her!_

 _[Nickhun] : What the..who let her escape?!_

 _[?4] : We didn't noticed that she did_

 _[Nickhun] : Dont just stand there idiot! Grab her!_

 _*running sounds*_

 _[Sunny] : This shit is intense_

 _*gun shot*_

 _[?] : *screams*_

 _[Yuri] : What on earth_

 _[Sunny] : That sounds like Tiffany_

 _[Jessica] : I sent the guys in._

 _[Nickhun] : You bitch!_

 _*slap sound*_

 _[Nickhun] : Why did you shoot him?!_

 _[?] : *grunting sounds*_

 _[Sunny] : Now that sounds like Taeyeon_

 _*chains and a padlock being locked sounds*_

 _[Nickhun] : Stay. Or play dead._

 _[Taeyeon] : *tries to escape*_

 _[Nickhun] : You cant escape now._

 _*air horn*_

 _[Jessica] : The boys are there._

 _[Nickhun] : What-_

 _*gun shots*_

 _[?] : *screams*_

 _*more gun shots*_

 _*silence*_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._

 _[Jessica] : What the_

 _*last gun shot*_

 _[?] : Tiffany, are you okay?_

 _[Tiffany] : Taeyeon...help her..not me.._

 _*running sounds*_

 _[?] : Where's Bambam?_

 _[?] : Behind..the..counter..._

 _*gun shot*_

 _[?] : Thanks_

 _[?] : Guys, help the two girls, I'll go get Bambam._

 _*padlock unlocked, chains being thrown away*_

 _[Tiffany] : Thank you, Jonghyun. Did Jessica sent you?_

 _[Jonghyun] : Yes. Check your phone. Sunny, Yuri and Jessica are listening._

 _*moving sounds*_

 _[Tiffany] : Hello?_

 _[Sunny &Jessica] : TIFFANY_

 _[Tiffany] : Calm down, jeez. I'm gonna be deaf when I get out here._

 _[Jessica] : How are you? How's Taeyeon?_

 _[Tiffany] : Taeyeon is currently unconcious, Nickhun keep on beating her up._

 _[Jessica] : How about that asshole?_

 _[Tiffany] : Minho is a good shooter, eh?_

 _[Tiffany] : He aimed straight to his head and died on the spot._

 _[Jessica] : That's my boys._

 _[Sunny] : Will you please get out of there now and continue your chit chat here._

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
7:39 am

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah

[Tiffany] : Hi Taetae 🙂

[Tiffany] : How are you there at the hospital?

[Taeyeon] : The doctor just finished injecting some shit on me and gave me medicine. Sunny's here with me 🙂

[Tiffany] : That's good then 🙂 How are you feeling?

[Taeyeon] : Better than before. But I miss you so much 🙁

[Tiffany] : I miss you too Taetae 🙁 We know I can't go there right?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah 🙁 Better obey the doctor and rest at home.

[Taeyeon] : How are you feeling now, my love?

[Tiffany] : Now? My heart just fluttered when you called me "my love" 😳

[Taeyeon] : I've been calling you by your name always, I figured I'd change it up a bit? 😁

[Tiffany] : Are you really sick? If not, please come home now because I miss you 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I can't, at the moment. Sunny wants me to eat breakfast and is transforming into satan again because I keep on texting you instead of eating 😂

[Tiffany] : Go eat! Don't let her transform into satan again 😂

[Taeyeon] : Will do, my princess 😁

[Tiffany] : Aaarrghhhh

[Taeyeon] : What

[Tiffany] : You're making me miss you more 🙁

[Tiffany] : I'll visit you later and you can't stop me.

[Taeyeon] : Can't wait 😁

[Tiffany] : See you later boo 😘

| Sunny » Taeyeon |  
6:39 am

[Sunny] : So what now

[Taeyeon] : What what now

[Sunny] : I'm pretty sure rumors will go around the campus faster than we ever expected.

[Taeyeon] : Ah...right...about Nickhun's death?

[Sunny] : Yeah, what will we do about that?

[Taeyeon] : Do we have a witness?

[Sunny] : I dont know. Who knows someone who is just walking by happens to see the shooting.

[Sunny] : Minho will be in trouble since he is the one who shot Nickhun 😓

[Taeyeon] : Shit

[Taeyeon] : Minho shot him?

[Sunny] : Damn gurl u blind I just told you that Minho fucking killed Nickhun and he doesn't deserve to be in jail or whatever the court or shit might want to do to him based from a witness' statement

[Taeyeon] : Jeez, satan, calm down.

[Taeyeon] : I didn't know because I was unconcious 😑

[Taeyeon] : And I was also thinking that Minho doesn't deserve any of that.

[Sunny] : What should we do 😩

[Taeyeon] : Can Yuri hack people's minds? 😂

[Sunny] : YES RIGHT YURI OMG TAEYEON I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU CAN BE A GENIUS SOMETIMES

[Taeyeon] : The fuck

[Taeyeon] : How can Yuri hack people's minds?

[Sunny] : You are such a genius for a second and then back to being a dumbass the next second.

[Sunny] : What I mean is, Yuri is one of the witness, since she was listening. Right?

[Sunny] : So if ever someone happens to report the incident, we have Yuri.

[Taeyeon] : Satan is a genius!

[Sunny] : We should've let you die.

[Taeyeon] : Just kidding Soonkyu. You know I love you, right? And you wont let me die, right?

[Sunny] : I'm going to choke you

| ? » Tiffany |  
7:18 am

[?] : Why did you kill Nickhun?

[Tiffany] : Who the fuck are you this time

[?] : Why did you kill him? You just need to talk.

[Tiffany] : What are you talking about? I didn't kill him.

[?] : Yeah? But he died because of you.

[Tiffany] : Is that my fault?

[?] : He was a very close friend of mine, why did he have to die?

[Tiffany] : I have no time for this.

[?] : Who killed him?

[Tiffany] : I don't know.

[?] : Right.

[?] : You wanna play this the hard way huh.

[Tiffany] : What's done is done. I don't want to play any fucking game. It's not my fault that he died.

[?] : If you gave him the chance that he was asking for, none of this would ever happen. Taeyeon won't be hurt, Nickhun won't die.

[Tiffany] : Why do you care?

[?] : Nickhun is my friend!

[Tiffany] : So? What am I going to do about that?

[?] : You're stupider than I thought.

[Tiffany] : Are you gonna threaten me too? Are you gonna kidnap me this time? Well, I am tired of all this shit.

[Tiffany] : All you have to do is shut the fuck up and not get involved with any of this.

[?] : Fiesty.

[?] : Alright, I won't mess with you anymore.

[?] : I'm gonna mess with somebody else.

[Tiffany] : Fuck you.

[Tiffany] : If I find out who you are and what you're trying to do, you might want to pack your stuff because you're gonna meet Nickhun in hell.

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
3:37 pm

[Tiffany] : Tae, you coming?

[Taeyeon] : Baekhyun's party?

[Tiffany] : Yeah

[Taeyeon] : I was going to ask you about that 😂

[Taeyeon] : I'll go if you will 🙂

[Tiffany] : Can we? Jessica is coming too 😅

[Taeyeon] : Anything you want, my princess 😁🙈

[Tiffany] : Oh you 🙈

[Tiffany] : But...I kinda have a bad feeling about the party 😓

[Taeyeon] : We dont have to go if you dont want toooo

[Tiffany] : Jess convinced me that we'll miss all the fun 😩

[Taeyeon] : My girl is a party monster, eh? 😄

[Tiffany] : You had me at "my girl" 🙈🙈🙈

[Taeyeon] : But Fany-ah, promise me that we need to stick together no matter what happens, okay?

[Taeyeon] : Especially when we're going to drink.

[Taeyeon] : We are only allowed to seperate UNDER A MINUTE. AND ONLY A METER STICK FAR. UNDERSTAND?

[Tiffany] : Yes baby 😳🙈

[Taeyeon] : My heart just exploded

[Tiffany] : I love possesive Taetae 🙈💞

[Taeyeon] : I'm just concernedddd. I'm afraid that something might happen on that party 😦

[Taeyeon] : And...maybe...I am being a little possesive? 😬🙈

[Taeyeon] : Because you're my girl, okay? No one is allowed to touch you or flirt with you. Only me. Only Taetae. Understand?

[Tiffany] : Yes baby 🙈💞

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
4:29 am

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah, I just got home 🙁

[Tiffany] : Thanks for sending me home.

[Taeyeon] : Hey, I'm sorry 🙁

[Tiffany] : Yeah, it's just a freaking game.

[Taeyeon] : We shouldn't have played spin the bottle 🙁

[Tiffany] : Who knew that they'd dare you to kiss him?

[Tiffany] : Right infront of me.

[Taeyeon] : Look, I'm sorry. Okay? 😞

[Taeyeon] : You know the deal when somebody declines a dare.

[Tiffany] : Yeah, the partners are gonna get locked in the closet for an hour.

[Tiffany] : You think that's just as worse as kissing him infront of me?

[Taeyeon] : You know everybody is malicious nowadays 🙁 I can get locked inside that closet for as long as they want. But the problem is, what are they gonna think?

[Taeyeon] : We will not do anything inside that closet and still, everybody will assume a lot of things.

[Tiffany] : Yeah, it's their fault. Right.

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Babe 🙁

[Tiffany] : What

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry 😔

[Tiffany] : Now I know why you were so mad when Nickhun was kissing me.

[Tiffany] : The only difference is, the two of you were doing it right infront of me 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Shall we not go to any parties? 🙁

[Tiffany] : I'm not in the mood to argue more about this. Go to sleep.

[Taeyeon] : Wait, Fany-ah 😞

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry 😔

[Taeyeon] : I love you 😔

| Baekhyun » Taeyeon|*  
6:28 am

[Baekhyun] : Taeyeon noona, I'm sorry for what happened on the party 😓

[Baekhyun] : I didn't want that to happen too 😓

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, Tiffany is pretty mad right now 🙁

[Baekhyun] : I'm sorry 😭 I know you wouldn't like to be locked inside that closet too 😥

[Taeyeon] : This is nobody's fault, okay.

[Baekhyun] : Okay. 🙁 But still, I'm sorry 😞

[Taeyeon] : Please stop apologizing. 😓

[Baekhyun] : Okay 🙁

[Baekhyun] : Ah, noona. You left your charger here at my house. You can meet me outside the library later so I can return it 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Really? Did I?! I didn't notice that I forgot my charger 😅 Oh sure, meet me later before lunch 😊

[Baekhyun] : Okay noona 😊

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
11:38 am

[Tiffany] : Tae, where are you? We need to talk.

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier, I guess I'm still hurt 😞

[Tiffany] : Taetae.

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah, please text back? 🙁

[Tiffany] : Oh...

[Tiffany] : I saw you and him talking. All smiling and shit.

[Tiffany] : Were you two going to get lunch together?

[Tiffany] : So that's why you're not replying 🙂

[Tiffany] : Well, screw you, Taeyeon.

[Tiffany] : Screw him too.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
12:03 pm

[Taeyeon] : Oh crap.

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah, it was all a misunderstanding.

[Tiffany] : What's a misunderstanding, Taeyeon? I am not blind, I saw you hold hands with that fucking boy.

[Taeyeon] : Tiffany please, let me explain.

[Taeyeon] : I didn't know that I left my charger at his place from the party. So he told me that we could meet outside the library and he will return the charger back to me.

[Taeyeon] : I didn't go to lunch with him.

[Taeyeon] : I did not hold his hand. He was just returning the charger, you probably misinterpreted the situation.

[Tiffany] : Why didn't you tell me?

[Taeyeon] : My phone died 😓

[Tiffany] : Then why didn't you tell me in person?

[Taeyeon] : You were ignoring me, Fany-ah 🙁 I figured that it is better not to tell you because you might get more angry if I mentioned his name 🙁

[Tiffany] : You think that seeing you with him without me knowing why is okay?

[Taeyeon] : No 😭 I really should've told you earlier 😢

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry, Fany-ah 😔

[Tiffany] : I'm sorry too, Tae.

[Tiffany] : I think I need more time to accept what happened fully. Because truthfully, it still hurts me. It still makes me angry, that thought of the two of you kissing. It is such a painful sight.

[Taeyeon] : What are you trying to say, Fany-ah? 😔

[Taeyeon] : Are you breaking up with me?

[Tiffany] : No, Taeyeon. I will never break up with you.

[Tiffany] : I just need some space maybe.

[Tiffany] : I am not leaving you Taetae, okay?

[Tiffany] : Please wait for me until I finally accept everything?

[Taeyeon] : Sigh, okay 😞

[Tiffany] : I love you.

[Taeyeon] : I love you too.

[Taeyeon] : I'll never stop loving you.

| Sunny » Taeyeon |  
5:29 pm

[Sunny] : Taengoo-yah

[Sunny] : You seem so gloomy at school, and you are not even talking to me.

[Sunny] : What's wrong?

[Taeyeon] : Tiffany aked for space, sigh.

[Sunny] : Why?

[Taeyeon] : She said that she's still hurt from what happened at the party, so she asked for space until she finally accepts everything.

[Sunny] : What she did was right.

[Taeyeon] : It made me sad tho 🙁

[Sunny] : Space doesn't mean break up, Taengoo 😂

[Taeyeon] : But space means no communication etc 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I miss her already 😭

[Sunny] : Clingy Taengoo 😩

[Taeyeon] : Where are you? Can we have a drink?

[Sunny] : Home. Sure, should I come over or you'll come over?

[Taeyeon] : You come over, I'm not in the mood to drive.

[Sunny] : Okay boss.

[Taeyeon] : Thanks for not transforming into mini satan

| Jessica » Tiffany |  
5:38 pm

[Jessica] : So how long are you planning to have your "space"?

[Tiffany] : Until I finally moved on from what happened 🙁

[Tiffany] : It's really hard to stop thinking about it 😔

[Jessica] : But...there's nothing between them right? So that means you don't have to be this way, Tiff.

[Tiffany] : Yeah, but you don't know the feeling when your girlfriend is fucking kissing another fucking guy.

[Jessica] : Calm down, Tiff. It was just a dare.

[Tiffany] : Is everybody stupid? Are they doing that in purpose because they don't want me and Taeyeon to be together?

[Jessica] : Tiff please, calm down. It was just a game.

[Tiffany] : You don't know how I'm feeling.

[Jessica] : Yeah...can I come over? Maybe I can help you to keep your mind out of it for a while 🙂

[Tiffany] : That would be so nice Jess. Thanks.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
3:27 am

[Taeyeon] : faany-ah, i'mm sooiryy :(

[Taeyeon] : pleasee comne bacjl, i missd yiu alddry _(please come back, I miss you already)_

[Taeyeon] : i dotn want spcea _(i dont want space)_

[Taeyeon] : irredlyy midss yiu _(i really miss you)_

[Tiffany] : Tae? Why are you still awake at this hour?

[Tiffany] : And why are you typing like that?

[Tiffany] : Are you drunk?

[Taeyeon] : ;;(

[Tiffany] : Where are you?

[Taeyeon] : Ssuhng

[Tiffany] : Sunny?

[Taeyeon] : yeh

[Tiffany] : Are you at Sunny's?

[Taeyeon] : homr

[Tiffany] : Home? Home with Sunny?

[Taeyeon] : yeg

 _Tiffany is calling Taeyeon..._

 _[Tiffany] : Hello?_

 _[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah_

 _[Tiffany] : Tae, stop drinking. Please._

 _[Taeyeon] : Where are you_

 _[Tiffany] : I'm at home. Jess is sleeping over that's why I'm still awake._

 _[Taeyeon] : You read my mind..haha_

 _[Tiffany] :_ _*smiling*_

 _[Taeyeon] : I..miss you_

 _[Tiffany] : Are you crying?_

 _[Taeyeon] : ..._

 _[Tiffany] : Taetae?_

 _[Taeyeon] :_ _*sniff*_ _Fany-ah...I'm sorry_

 _[Tiffany] : Stop apologizing, okay?_

 _[Taeyeon] : I know you're still mad or hurt, I'm really sorry.. I-_

 _[Tiffany] : Tae.._

 _[Taeyeon] : I really don't want to hurt you...no matter what way it is...I just don't want to hurt you_

 _[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah_

 _[Taeyeon] : Please...forgive me_

 _[Tiffany] : ..._

 _[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah.._

 _[Tiffany] : I love you_

 _[Taeyeon] : I...love you too_

 _[Tiffany] : ..._

 _[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah_

 _[Tiffany] : Yes Taetae?_

 _[Taeyeon] : I miss you...so much...I really do_

 _[Tiffany] : Me too Tae...I miss you too_

 _[Taeyeon] : Please come back_

 _[Tiffany] : I never left._

 _[Taeyeon] : ..._

 _[Tiffany] : Stop crying...you know I can hear you._

 _[Taeyeon] : ..._

 _[Tiffany] : Go get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?_

 _[Taeyeon] : Okay_

 _[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah_

 _[Tiffany] : Hmm?_

 _[Taeyeon] : I love you_

 _[Tiffany] : I love you too, I'll always will._

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
6:28 pm

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah

[Taeyeon] : I didn't know that possesive Fany could be so freaking attractive.

[Tiffany] : What

[Taeyeon] : It kinda turned me on when you got mad while texting him using my phone

[Tiffany] : It turned you on?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah 😶

[Taeyeon] : I didn't know that my girlfriend could be so hot 😶

[Tiffany] : Oh my, Tae are you high?

[Taeyeon] : Highly inlove with you.

[Tiffany] : 🙈🙈🙈

[Tiffany] : Tell me more about you getting turned on

[Taeyeon] : So do you like bread

[Tiffany] : Changing the subject huh 😏

[Tiffany] : Speaking of turning you on...don't you think we can go to second base?

[Taeyeon] : You mean...I can touch you...inappropriately?

[Tiffany] : ...I think we've been together long enough 😉

[Taeyeon] : You're making me imagine things 😶

[Tiffany] : Like? 👀

[Taeyeon] : Cant think of anything but home run 🙊

[Tiffany] : Hey 😏

[Taeyeon] : What 🙊

[Tiffany] : You're making me imagine things too 🙈

[Tiffany] : The thought of you touching me...kissing me everywhere turns me on 🙈

[Taeyeon] : Didn't know that my girlfriend has this side 😏

[Tiffany] : I feel...frustrated?

[Tiffany] : Do something

[Taeyeon] : Should I..come over and give you what you need? 😏

[Tiffany] : Hurry up.

[Tiffany] : I hate you.


	3. Chapter 3

7:17 pm

Tiffany stood up from the couch when she heard a knock on the door. And when she finally opened it, her cute little 'innocent-looking' girlfriend was revealed. "Welcome to my lair" Tiffany said jokingly as she pulled Taeyeon in. She was then pushed behind the door once it was shut, pinned by the petite girl who seems to be dominating.

"You look prepared" Taeyeon said with a smirk. She was referring to Tiffany's current outfit.

A pink over-sized shirt with probably a very _short_ short underneath. "What, I dress like this everyday" Tiffany said and showed her tongue playfully, but the smirk on Taeyeon's face never left.

"Is there something that you want, my princess?" Taeyeon said with a very intense eye contact with her girlfriend. She put both of her arms on the side of the girl who seems to be glued on the door, making her stay in place. "maybe something you _need?_ " Taeyeon said again, but she whispered the last word.

Tiffany couldn't say a single word because she is feeling weak. She hates how Taeyeon tried to seduce her. Well truthfully, she wanted this.

They have been together for so long and they have went through a lot. It might be time for second base...or homerun. 😏

Taeyeon's eyes travelled down to Tiffany's lips. She stared at it for a while before leaning in to kiss it slowly. Slowly, but surely sending a lot of different feelings to Tiffany. Taeyeon's right hand held Tiffany's beautiful face, supporting it as she kiss her slowly. But the latter's hand wants to misbehave.

Tiffany's hand travelled on Taeyeon's back and slowly went inside her shirt, lifting it up and exposing the lock of her black bra. She played with it for a while, trying not to unlock it. For now.

Taeyeon's lips seems to want more. She pulled away from the kiss slowly and starting kissing Tiffany's jaw instead. But it doesn't stay put in one place.

Her lips kissed Tiffany's jaw, and then neck. And with the help of her hand, she pulled Tiffany's shirt downwards, exposing Tiffany's beautiful shoulders. Taeyeon kissed it, and she suddenly licked it. She licks it slowly, making Tiffany close her eyes from the sensations that she was feeling. But she thinks that this is wrong.

They shouldn't be doing this behind the door, standing.

Tiffany pushed Taeyeon straight on her white couch, making the latter surprised from her needy-ness. (which is pretty sexy).

Taeyeon flipped Tiffany over, making her lay on the couch and putting herself on top. She then lifted Tiffany's shirt up slowly, until it is completely gone, leaving the bra behind. "You really love pink, don't you?" Taeyeon said making Tiffany blush with the sudden comment.

"Shut up" Tiffany said before pulling Taeyeon close by her collar. "That's none of your business" she added, making Taeyeon smile and thinking how hot her girlfriend is right now. She really didn't know that Tiffany could be this...sexy.

Taeyeon leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but hard and roughly this time. Tiffany smirked a little when she felt that Taeyeon's tongue was asking for permission to enter. And ofcourse, she gladly welcomed it in.

As the two girls kiss, Taeyeon's hand travelled inside of Tiffany's _short_ shorts, and her middle finger found it's way to the girl's clit. Tiffany gasped on the sudden contact, feeling all sentive and weak as Taeyeon started to rub it slowly in circular motion.

Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's shirt from behind and pulled it a little, trying to contain the sensations that she was feeling thank's to Taeyeon's powerful finger.

But in all of a sudden, Taeyeon stopped whatever it is she's doing, making Tiffany look at her in a very scary way. "What the fuck" she said, making Taeyeon smirk. "That's not funny" she said again, and Taeyeon's smirk grew bigger  
Tiffany didn't know what Taeyeon had in mind when she suddenly pulled her by her wrist to her own bedroom. She was all confused at first, but when she was flopped onto her pink cozy bed, her sexy side was awaken again.

"I figured that it will be hard to do it on the sofa" Taeyeon said and smirked again, making Tiffany roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah" she said and pulled Taeyeon to kiss her again " _just continue whatever it it you're doing_ " she whipers, making Taeyeon's spine shiver with the tone of her voice. And waking up the devil inside her.

Taeyeon discarded all of Tiffany's clothes and scattered them on the floor. It's a complete mess but who cares? Tiffany is laying on the bed, naked, looking so fucking hot.

"Unfair, take your clothes off too" she said, pointing to Taeyeon The small girl did what her girlfriend said, and this time, it is Tiffany's turn to smirk. "sexy" she said.

Taeyeon aligned her face to Tiffany's, not to kiss it, but to have intense eye contact as she works down on her sensitive area. She loves how Tiffany closed her eyes when she rubs faster, and how she opened her her mouth as she rubs harder.

Taeyeon puts her middle finger in slowly when she thinks that Tiffany is wet enough. " _tell me if it hurts_ " she whispered to her girlfriend who suddenly grabbed her hard when her finger is interted fully. "oh shit, does it hurt?" She asked, Tiffany shooked her head and attempted to push Taeyeon's finger in more, but that is the farthest that it can go. Taeyeon curled her finger inside Tiffany who quickly arched her back from the great feeling inside. Taeyeon liked her girlfriend's reaction so she started to move it inside and out.

Tiffany's reaction is priceless. It's like a masterpiece. But ofcourse, Taeyeon is the only one allowed to see that.

Tiffany moaned when Taeyeon started to finger her faster than before, making her hold onto her girlfriend tighter as she feels he climax coming. But before she even came, Taeyeon stopped again. "What the fuck, Tae?!" She said again with a very angry tone. Taeyeon pulled her finger out and whispered "shut up".

Tiffany was completely suprised when Taeyeon aligned her face to the most sensitive part of her body.

Tiffany held her bed sheets as she feel Taeyeon's tongue in contact with her precious core. Taeyeon licked it hard and slow, making Tiffany pull the sheets harder.

Taeyeon took a quick look at her girlfriend who looks so pleased at the moment. So she decided to insert a finger in and licked her girlfriend's clit fast, as if the world going to end.  
Taeyeon didn't stop as she see drips of pre-cums. And with that, she did her job faster.

Tiffany pulled the bed sheet completely as she let it all out on Taeyeon's face, while Taeyeon on the other hand smiled in victory when she did it. She then licked it all off, cleaning her girlfriend who gasped again because she still feeling sensitive. After cleaning her girlfriend, she layed beside her and pulled her in for a hug, body on body.

"Sexy girlfriend" Taeyeon said, making Tiffany slap her belly.

Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's forehead and drifted off on a quick nap.

* * *

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
10:37 pm

[Tiffany] : Tae, you home?

[Taeyeon] : Just arrived 😁

[Tiffany] : Thanks for that 😏

[Taeyeon] : I didn't know that my girlfriend could be so hot 😏

[Tiffany] : You're so unfair! You didn't let me do you

[Taeyeon] : You can do me anytime 😏

[Tiffany] : Oh... 😏🙈

[Tiffany] : But seriously, it's not fair 😒

[Taeyeon] : Don't worry baby, I'll let you do me next time 😉

[Tiffany] : SHHHHH

[Taeyeon] : What

[Tiffany] : SHHH!

[Taeyeon] : WHAT

[Tiffany] : Don't turn me on 😩

[Taeyeon] : Oh sorry 🙊

[Taeyeon] : Don't want to touch yourself, eh? 😏

[Tiffany] : Shut up

[Taeyeon] : Damn I can imagine you doing it and daaamn that's fucking hot babe 😍🔥

[Tiffany] : I said shut up 😑

[Taeyeon] : Okay okay 🙊🙊🙊

[Tiffany] : I still hate you though

[Taeyeon] : Wat

[Tiffany] : Unfair

[Taeyeon] : 😅😅😅

[Tiffany] : You better watch out when I got my hands on you

[Taeyeon] : Cant wait 🙈🙈🙈

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
6:39 am

[Taeyeon] : Goodmorning Fany-ah 😄

[Taeyeon] : Rise and shine baby 🌞

7:48 am

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah?

8:38 am

[Taeyeon] : 🙁

10:19 am

[Tiffany] : Hey Tae.

[Tiffany] : Dad is here. Surprise visit haha.

[Taeyeon] : You seem..off?

[Taeyeon] : What's wrong?

[Tiffany] : He saw my phone, and our conversation last night.

[Taeyeon] : Fuck..that means he saw..

[Tiffany] : Yup, the "sexy" and all that shit.

[Taeyeon] : Fuck.

[Taeyeon] : Why did he see that? You don't have a password on your phone?

[Tiffany] : Nope, if I know that he'll be coming, I should've been prepared.

[Taeyeon] : What did he say 😧

[Tiffany] : He told me that I'm a slut lol he's pretty mad.

[Tiffany] : I'll go talk to him later.

[Taeyeon] : Okay, update me 🙁

[Tiffany] : I love you.

[Taeyeon] : I love you too.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
3:28 pm

[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah 🙁

[Taeyeon] : Why are you not texting me? I'm getting worried 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I can't stop thinking about you.

[Taeyeon] : About what your dad is saying to you 🙁

[Taeyeon] : You don't deserved to be called sl...I don't even wanna think about it 😩

[Taeyeon] : Just...text me when you can as soon as possible, okay? 😞

[Taeyeon] : I miss you.

[Taeyeon] : I hope you're okay 🙁

[Taeyeon] : I love you.

| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
11:19 pm

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon-ah

[Taeyeon] : FANY-AH! 😭😭😭

[Taeyeon] : What took you so long 🙁

[Tiffany] : Tae..can you call?

 _Taeyeon is calling you..._

 _[Taeyeon] : Hello Fany-ah?_

 _[Tiffany] : ..._

 _[Taeyeon] : FANY-AH ARE YOU CRYING?!_

 _[Tiffany] : Tae.._

 _[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah..what's wrong?_

 _[Tiffany] : Dad..he..._

 _[Taeyeon] : He?_

 _[Tiffany] : He wants me to break up with you *cries hard*_

 _[Taeyeon] : WHAT?! WHY?_

 _[Tiffany] : You know that he saw our dirty texts right?..and when he called me slut_

 _[Taeyeon] : Yeah?_

 _[Tiffany] : He said that because he was so mad. He hates the thought with me being with a girl. Being dirty towards another girl...you know...we're catholics and..._

 _[Taeyeon] : ..._

 _[Tiffany] : *sniffs* we basically have different beliefs and my dad is super mad that I'm with a girl...he shouted at me and asked if I even know what I'm doing *cries more*_

 _[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah...*sniff*_

 _[Tiffany] : He wants me to put an end to our relatioship Tae...I really dont want to do that...ever..._

 _[Taeyeon] : We can keep our relationship secret, right?_

 _[Tiffany] : Tae..._

 _[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah_

 _[Tiffany] : He's bringing me back to LA by tomorrow...he already bought tickets..fuck...Tae, I don't want to leave *cries harder*_

 _[Taeyeon] : ..._

 _[Tiffany] : Tae.._

 _[Taeyeon] : I...don't know what to do...I can't really stop your dad..right? He'll be angrier._

 _[Tiffany] : Yeah.._

 _[Taeyeon] : How long have you been crying?_

 _[Tiffany] : Since the whole afternoon until now._

 _[Taeyeon] : Can I sneak in for a while before you go tomorrow? I...want to...be with you..._

 _[Tiffany] : *cries uncontrollably*_

 _[Taeyeon] : Wait for me, Fany-ah. I'm coming for you._

* * *

11:37pm

The pink curtains of Tiffany's room was flown be the cold evening air as in enters the gloomy room. It's dark, not even a single source of light, except from the beautiful moon light.. Not until when her phone lit up when she received a text from a certain person.

 _[Taeyeon] : Fany-ah, I'm here. Can I go in?_

The pretty girl wiped the tear off her eyes and also the dry tear trail that was left on her cheek.

 _[Tiffany] : Yes._

Rattling sound of leaves was heard as Taeyeon tries to walk over the bush underneath Tiffany's bedroom window. She's silently thanking Tiffany that her house only has one floor, making it easier to sneak in her room

The window was opened wider than it already was as Taeyeon enters the room quietly. She didn't closed the window fully when her feet have finally touched the floor since she knows that her girlfriend likes the cold evening air.

Still, the room is still dark, only lightened up by the beautiful moon. Taeyeon memorized her girlfriend's room, just a few walks ahead and she's on the bed. She sat down quietly and saw the silhuette of her sad, and lonely girlfriend who's facing the opposite side. She layed down beside her and gave her a warm hug. " _Fany-ah_ " she whispered " _please stop crying_ " she added. The truth is, it breaks her heart a lot. It hurts that everything was fine, after all they've been through. After Nickhun's kidnap scene. Baekhyun's unwanted dare. It is really unexpected that something like this will end everything.

A sniff was heard from the crying girl before she face her girlfriend to hug her back. She buried her face on her girlfriend's chest and inhaled deeply. Trying to capture the wonderful, addicting smell. " _I want none of this to happen_ " she said. They can only whisper, they're too afraid that they might be heard by Tiffany's scary father. " _I_  
 _..don't want to leave you...ever_ " she said as she can almost feel herself crying again. But was only stopped by the small girl who was hugging her.

" _We can still talk...you know...Facebook...email?...to old fashioned. But worth a shot_ " Taeyeon said with a fake smile and teary eyes that was hidden by the darkness " _Just...never stop contacting me...okay?_ " she said, trying her hardest to fight the tears that was forming on her eyes as she kiss her girlfriend's head and smelled her soft brownish hair. They stayed like that for a while, being comfortable in each other's arms. Taeyeon ran her fingers through Tiffany's soft hair. She trails it from the top of her head, down to the very tips.

" _I'm gonna miss you a lot._ " Tiffany said.

" _I'm missing you already, Fany-ah_ " Taeyeon said, as she let a tear roll down her cheek in defeat. " _Cant I talk to your dad?_ "

" _Appa is scary, Taetae. I tried to fight for you, but he is super angry_ "

"..."

" _Tae_ "

"..."

" _I love you, so much._ " Tiffany said sadly, not even trying to fight her tears. She just let it all out. " _No matter what happens, always remember that. Okay?_ "

" _Why would I not remember that?_ "

" _I don't know..I'm scared_ "

" _Of?_ "

" _The future. Since I will be away...for I dont know how long...you might forget that I love you_ "

" _Fany-ah.._ " Taeyeon is crying freely this time, she cant fight her tears anymore. She doesn't know why but she's feeling hurt from Tiffany's words. She knows that Tiffany isn't trying to hurt her at any way.

" _Just promise me...that no matter what happens in the future.._ " Tiffany paused for a while, trying to keeo up with her breathing. " _you wont forget me...okay?_ "

" _I promise._ " Taeyeon said as she close her eyes and cries silently. She still feel hurt from all this.

" _Is this goodbye?_ " Tiffany suddenly asked.

" _No, I hate goodbyes._ " Taeyeon said firmly, with her eyes still closed. " _goodbyes are only for the people that will leave and will never come back. Are you one of those people?_ "

" _No_ " Tiffany answered. " _I_ _'ll come back._ "

" _Promise?_ "

" _Promise_."

" _There will never be goodbyes for us then._ " Taeyeon said before leaning in to kiss Tiffany. It's a sad kiss, but it's not a goodbye kiss nor a parting kiss. It's a kiss that seals their promise.

The promise that there will never be goodbyes for the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyeon woke up, startled. It's was just another dream. She touched her cheeks to feel if any tears escaped her eyes again for the countless times that she had that dream. And well, she did cried in her sleep again. She sighed and placed her blanket to the side before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Another sad morning for Taeyeon, thanks to that dream.

Three years. It has been three years since Tiffany went to LA because her dad got angry at their relationship.

Taeyeon haven't heard anything from Tiffany eversince she left. They lost contact for a few days, and that's it. Their relationship vanished. Everything that they've been through vanished. Tiffany stopped contacting Taeyeon, she even deactivated her Facebook account. Taeyeon tried to find her, even with her real name; Stephanie Young, but she got nothing.

Taeyeon opened the bathroom sink and splashed cold water onto her face, waking herself up. She then grabbed the blue towel that was hanging beside the sink and wiped her face dry as she walks back to her room, and flopped herself on her bed then stared at the white ceiling.

Why? Why did Tiffany do this to her? She has been suffering for three years. Three fucking years.

Taeyeon's thoughts was interrupted when her phone vibrated. She groaned as she sat up and reached her phone that was placed on the table near her bed.

"Hello?" Taeyeon said when she answered her phone before laying down again.

" _Good morning Taengoo!_ " a girl's voice from the other line said.

"Good _*yawn*_ morning" Taeyeon said while rubbing her eyes and she stretched her arms after.

" _Rise and shine, sleepy head!_ " the voice said, Taeyeon closed her eyes. She's still feeling sleepy, she doesn't even want to stand up. " _Yah, Kim Taeyeon_ " the voice said again. Taeyeon mumbled a soft 'mmm'. " _Get uuupppp, we'll be meeting at the bar in an hour_ " the voice ordered. Taeyeon opened her eyes slowly and glanced at the wall clock, right. She has to prepare and proceed to the bar in an hour from now.

"Okay, okay. I'll take a bath now" Taeyeon said in a grumpy manner, she finally stood up and grabbed her blue bath towel before heading back to the bathroom.

" _Grumpy Taengoo on the morning?_ " the voice said with a hint of sadness on the tone of her voice, Taeyeon kept quiet. " _That dream again?_ " the voice asked, hoping for the opposite answer. Taeyeon sighed and nodded. She knew that the person that she is talking to doesn't really see her, but she knows that the person on the other line knows the truth. " _right_ " the voice said again, with a hint of disappoinment this time.

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon said.

" _We talked about this_ " The voice said, hiding the pain that she's currently feeling. But Taeyeon knows what she's trying to say; that it's not her fault that she's still having dreams about Tiffany. " _Take a long bath, take your time. Relax, okay?_ " The voice said, Taeyeon took a deep breath before responding.

"Okay" Taeyeon answered. "Thanks. I love you" she said with a small smile.

The person on the other line smiles too. " _I love you too, Taeyeon_ "

Can you imagine a bar that is as quiet as an open field? Well, this is how it is for bars during mornings; since they open up at evenings of course.

The huge space filled with various groups of couches are all unoccupied. The tables are clean, even the dance floor. No stains of alcohol on the luxurious couches, no wasted alcohol on the floor, no passed out people. Just a normal, quiet place.

Taeyeon placed her coat on the bar table and she sat down on one of the red bar stools as she wait for a certain person while scrolling through her phone.

"Hey" a girl said while approaching Taeyeon, then sat on the tall bar stool just behind the bar counter. "You okay?" She asked. Taeyeon nodded. "So, what's our plan for today?" she asked again, she knows that it is best to avoid talking about Taeyeon's dream because it affects the two of them.

"Wanna go and eat somewhere?" Taeyeon asked with a small smile, the girl smiled back and nodded happily. "Great, how about grilled meat?" the girl's smile grew bigger as she nodded fast.

Juniel, Taeyeon's current girlfriend. She owns a bar, and that is where Taeyeon works. That is also the place where they first met.

Going back to the past, Taeyeon was so devastated when Tiffany left and lost contact with her. She spent most of her nights on different bars to keep her mind off a certain person that left her. One unexpected night, when Taeyeon was on Juniel's bar with Sunny, a girl tried to seduce Taeyeon. Yes, she might be drunk that time, but he still know her limitations. The girl got touchy, and keeps on whispering dirty stuff to Taeyeon; like having sex for a low price, and more of that shit.

Since Taeyeon can't even move normally, the bar owner; Juniel, came to the rescue. She is the one who stopped the girl from seducing Taeyeon. As the owner, Juniel ordered the girl to stop, since the latter refuses and she said that she should not force the person.

Sunny left the table and started to grind with other girls on the dance floor, leaving Taeyeon and the bar owner alone. Juniel had pity on the drunkard who couldn't even open her eyes, so she decided to take care of her for the night.

That's how they met.

Taeyeon started to go to Juniel's bar, and they talked and talked and of course, they developed feelings for each other.

They've been together for two years. Juniel helped Taeyeon to move on. But Taeyeon knows to herself that still thinks about Tiffany. Well, who wouldn't? They went through a lot before, escpecially when the incident involving Nickhun happened. They thought that it will make their relationship stronger, but it didn't.

While Juniel on the other hand, knows it as well. She gets hurt everytime that Taeyeon has that dream. But Taeyeon keeps on assuring Juniel that she loves her. It is true love, to be honest. Taeyeon loves Juniel, but not as much as she loves Tiffany.

Taeyeon knows that she hurts Juniel on some way, so with that, she shows her love for Juniel on any other way possible.

Juniel knows that Taeyeon gets sad everytime she dreams of Tiffany, but tries to understand that everytime even though it hurts her. She trusts Taeyeon she loves her.

They spent more time on the bar talking about random stuff like movies, or the shows that they've watched last night. They talked about almost everything, except for that dream.

The two girls are currently sitting on a simple meat-grilling restaurant where the customers are the ones that will grill the meat, Taeyeon find this kind of places fun.

The waiter finally came over to their table to serve the raw meat that they ordered together with fresh lettuce and spicy rice cakes. Taeyeon took the silver chopsticks before placing five pieces of meat on the grill, Juniel watches silently. After a few minutes, Taeyeon flipped the meat and added a slice of fresh potato to be grilled. Another few minutes later, the meat if finally cooked. Taeyeon picked one fresh lettuce before wrapping it around the meat then handed it over to Juniel.

"You are unusually quiet today" Juniel said, noticing Taeyeon's mood.

Taeyeon showed a small smile to assure her girlfriend. "I'm fine" she said. "Come on, eat up" she said again, her smile grew wider when Juniel's mouth captured the whole lettuce that has meat in it. Juniel smiled cutely.

The two denied the fact that Taeyeon's mood was down because of that dream. But they knew that it shouldn't ruin their date.

Taeyeon looked around to observe the place as Juniel chews her food. A brunette-haired girl with blonde ombre locks captured Taeyeon's attention. It's slightly curly, and just laying there on the girl's back perfectly. Juniel noticed that something has caught Taeyeon's attention, so she looked at where Taeyeon was looking.

"That girl's hair looks pretty, huh?" Juniel said, Taeyeon nodded.

The girl suddenly turned her head to the side, revealing a clear view of her beautiful side profile. That eyes, that cheek, that lips.

It's her. Taeyeon thought that it was her the first time she laid her eyes on that beautiful hair. It looks so soft and fluffy, you might want to run your fingers through it forever.

Juniel looked at Taeyeon, feeling surprised from what she saw, but what surprised her the most is Taeyeon's expression. Her eyes opened wide with her mouth, as if she saw a very bright jewel.

But it is indeed a very bright jewel. It was Tiffany.


	5. Chapter 5

The couple ate their lunch quietly, the both of them denying the fact that Tiffany is on the same place as them. Taeyeon couldn't stop looking at her direction, especially when she turns her head. Taeyeon takes that chance to look at her again.

While Juniel is feeling awfully uncomfortable, she wants to cry. She knows that Taeyeon wants to approach Tiffany, but she couldn't because of her.

They finished their lunch as if it was nothing. And when they were about to leave, Taeyeon turned around to take a last look on Tiffany's back, glancing at the beautiful brunette hair with blonde ombre locks. Juniel frowned.

Time flew fast, and it is now night time. The sun went down, the bar lights are on, music turned on full volume, and people are starting to arrive.

The couple's day went normally, well, fake-normally as they continue their day without letting what they saw on the restaurant bother them.

Taeyeon is a barista, as Juniel is the bar owner. Taeyeon was approached by her first customer.

"One shot of vodka please" the girl said, Taeyeon smiled behind the darkness and proceeded on making the order. As for being the first customer of the night, Taeyeon made the girl's order special with whipped cream on top of the alcohol. The girl was surprised. "What's with the whipped cream?" the girl asked.

"You're my first customer..so...special order I guess?" Taeyeon answered with a small smile as the girl smiled back before licking all the whipped cream off before chugging the full shot of vodka. The girl placed the shot glass on the bar table, thanked Taeyeon and left.

More customers came, and her assistant, Yuri finally arrived.

"You're thirty minutes late Miss. Kwon" Taeyeon said over the loud music while she's mixing a chocolate drink with alcohol and some ice.

"Priorities" Yuri said, and smiled, Taeyeon rolled her eyes. "What, my girlfriend is a priority too you know" Taeyeon rolled her eyes again before pouring her mixed chocolate plus tequila drink on a glass and handed it over to the customer.

"Please enjoy your drink" she said before smiling as the customer smiled back and left.

"So, how's your morning?" Yuri asked as she wipe the table that has drips of alcohol.

"I think I saw Tiffany" Taeyeon said, Yuri's eyes widened.

"Are you sure it was her?" Yuri whispered, when she saw Juniel a few meters far from them.

"You know she can't hear you through this loud music right?" Taeyeon said, referring to Yuri's whispering. "And yes, I'm sure it was her"

"Wow" Yuri said, finally finished wiping the table. A customer approached Yuri and ordered a strawberry flavoured drink with whipped cream and cherry on top. "Wait" Yuri said to Taeyeon and proceeded on making the drink.

A familiar customer approached Taeyeon this time, sitting on the bar stool and placing her arm on the table. "The usual please, Miss Kim" the customer said, before winking.

"What the fuck are you doing" Taeyeon said to the girl who laughed loud, maybe louder than the music if possible.

"What? I'm just ordering my usual drink here, what's the matter, Taengoo?" the girl said, Taeyeon cringed.

"You know Soonkyu, I would've slapped you hard if you weren't my stupid friend" Taeyeon said before grabbing a glass and preparing the needed ingredients for Sunny's orders.

"I guess I'm lucky" Sunny said before laughing when Taeyeon rolled her eyes

Sunny's drink is a flavoured, summer-like Mojito. It's simple, yet, flavorful. Taeyeon made it faster than the other drinks.

"Ah, my favorite mojito" Sunny said after taking a sip on the drink. "Hi Yuri" she said, Yuri waved and continued making an ordered drink.

"Do you have strawberry champagne?" A very familiar husky voice was heard over the loud music. Taeyeon, Yuri and Sunny stopped whatever it is that they're doing just to look at the person who ordered.

Her face was being dimmed by the disco lights, you can barely see her face fully. But her features, it's recognizable even behind those random flashing and blinding lights. Yuri looked at Taeyeon who has frozen in place. "Ah, yes. Shall I make you one?" Yuri answered, the customer nodded.

When Yuri moved, she accidentally- _purposely_ nudged Taeyeon's arm, waking her up in reality. "No, I'll make the drink" Taeyeon suddenly said and rushed to a cabinet that keeps varieties of wine glasses. She took a luxurious champagne from the back of the bar and got a cup that is used for mixing the drinks.

She took something to add to the champange, something that adds more sweetness to the strawberry flavor. She scooped some ice, put it in the cup together with the champange and strawberry flavor. She tried to shook the drink in rhythm of the bar music, but Yuri suddenly rushed over to her "Tae, no!" Yuri shouted because Taeyeon was shaking it rather clumsily, as expected, she suddenly dropped the cup on the floor, spreading the drink all over the place. Juniel saw what happened, so she went over to the bar.

"What's happening here?" She said, Taeyeon looked at her with a worried expression behind the darkness of the place. "Yuri, you make the drink" Juniel ordered before leaving to get some towels to wipe the floor with.

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon said to Yuri, to the customer, and to Juniel. Yuri on the other hand, proceeded on making another drink and managed to finish it smoothly.

"Here" Yuri said after pouring the alcohol on the wine glass that Taeyeon got from earlier before handing it over to the customer. "I'm sorry for what happened" she said, referring to Taeyeon's accident.

The customer smiled. "It's okay." she said, thanked Yuri and left. The girls, except for Juniel, watched her as she walks back through the huge crowd and disappeared.

"What happened?" Juniel asked Taeyeon when she finally finished wiping the floor. "What's with the customer that made you clumsily make her drink?" Juniel asked and laughed, Taeyeon stood silent as Yuri laughed nervously. "Who was that anyway?"

"We don't really know" Yuri answered for Taeyeon "we couldn't see her face under the lights" she added. Juniel told the girls to be careful next time, to avoid these kind of accidents again. Juniel gave Taeyeon a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving and proceeded on observing the club as the owner again.

When Juniel is finally out of sight, Yuri pinched Taeyeon on her arm. "Aw–what the hell what that for?" Taeyeon said, covering her arm.

"That's for trying to show off your barista skills" Yuri said, referring to the time when Taeyeon shook the drink in rhythm with the music that made it fall on the floor.

"Did you really not saw her face?" Taeyeon asked and changed the subject.

"No" Yuri asked

"Was it...her?"

"Yes, yes it is her" Yuri answered just in time when another customer arrived to take an order, but Taeyeon couldn't stop thinking about the girl

Was it really Tiffany?


	6. Chapter 6

It's 6'o clock in the morning, the bar is slowly getting less crowded. Wasted people coming out with their own group of friends, ready to go home or get more wasted.

Juniel's bar usually closes at 7 in the morning, or when the bar is back to it's quiet state, then will be opened from evening until morning again.

The other bar workers started to clean the bar. They swept and mopped the floor, cleaned the tables, turned off the lights and turned down the loud music. Taeyeon on the other hand, started to wash and arrange glasses and cups on the bar. Yuri helped on arranging some liquor.

"Hey" Yuri said, with a bottle of champange on her hand. The champagne that she used on making Tiffany's drink. "Didn't she see us?"

"I don't know" Taeyeon answered shortly. "What do you think?" She asked back.

Yuri examined the champagne for a while before putting it back on the liquor area. "I don't know too. But if she did, she should've said a word. Are the lights that blinding?" Yuri joked, referring to the colorful flashing disco lights, making it hard for the human eyes to see.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Taeyeon asked, Yuri shrugged her shoulders then Taeyeon let out a sad sigh. "I'll be changing shifts tonight" Taeyeon suddenly said.

"What? Why?"

Taeyeon shrugged her shoulders this time "I don't know, I just feel like changing. Please change too Yuri-ah please please pleaseeee" Taeyeon held Yuri's arm and pleaded like a kid who wants to buy a candy on a candy store. "Come on Yuri-ah"

"Fine, just stop" Yuri removed Taeyeon's grip that made the latter laugh. "You don't look cute"

Fast forwarding to the evening, Taeyeon and Yuri did change their shifts. They didn't start working at six in the evening, they started by twelve midnight instead. The day went by normally. Taeyeon rested from morning until before twelve midnight, same goes to Yuri.

"Is Sunny coming?" Yuri asked Taeyeon over the usual loud disco music.

"Yup, as always" Taeyeon answered while pouring the drink that she was making for the customer that ordered. "There's your cocktail, sir" she said. The man thanked her and left the bar.

A familiar figure walked closer to the bar and leaned over at the table. "Well hello there, how can I help you?" Taeyeon said in a flirty way, Yuri cringed.

"Nothing, I just want to tell you that I'll be going out for a while" Juniel said. "I need to buy more ice and some more liquor to add on our drinks menu" she said while showing a huge amount of money, a small shaped 'o' was formed on Taeyeon's mouth by seeing that amount of cash.

"Buy me a mudshot chocolate vodka, please?" Taeyeon said with her puppy dog eyes, Yuri stepped on Taeyeon's foot. "Ow, what the hell?"

"You're disgusting" Yuri said, making Juniel laugh.

"Sure, I'll buy you a lot" Juniel said, Taeyeon smiled happily "But you get to share it with Yul" Juniel added, Taeyeon's smile faded and Yuri smiled this time.

"What" Yuri asked, seeing Taeyeon's neutral face. "You're so greedy"

Juniel laughed once again before speaking. "I'll buy more for you Tae, okay?" She said, Taeyeon nodded cutely. "See you in a few hours" Juniel said again before leaning over to kiss Taeyeon on the cheeks. "By the way, Tae, you're incharge" Juniel added before winking and finally left.

"So, miss incharge" Yuri nudged Taeyeon's arm once she left. "What's your plan?"

"Can I get off work? I want to wander around the bar just like what Juniel usually does" Taeyeon said, trying to take the opportunity of being incharged. Yuri smiled, she knew that Taeyeon was going to say that.

"Sunny will be filling your position"

"Really?"

"Yup, don't worry. I'll handle everything" Yuri winked before pushind Taeyeon out of the bar "Now go, enjoy being incharge"

Taeyeon was first confused on how Yuri was behaving, but she shrugged it all off. She finally felt free, free from making those drinks and listening forcefully to people who are ordering under the super loud disco music. Taeyeon did wandered around the disco. She walked around as if she's a supervisor. Well, she IS supervising the bar.

She saw a lot of group of friends; some must be teachers, classmates, teenagers, or even underaged kids that looks eighteen and above that gave them acess on entering the bar; on different areas with their tables full of empty, and half empty glasses of alcohol. But one group captured her attention the most.

There are three girls, talking happily under the blinding discolights with wine glass on their hands. Taeyeon's thoughts were interrupted when someone suddenly bumped her shoulder, making her move back a little bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Taeyeon said to the girl who bumped into her. She squinted her eyes to the familiar figure. She knows that she have seen this girl somewhere before, she squinted her eyes more to adjust underneath the blinding lights.

"Taeyeon?" the girl said, Taeyeon finally recognized her with that voice.

"Jessica?" she said, Jessica's eyes widened and pulled her in to a tight and slightly awkward hug.

"Taeyeon-ah! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Jessica said, feeling rather over-excited on seeing her old friend.

"I work here" Taeyeon said with a proud smile.

Jessica smiled back "is that so? How were you?" she asked, still feeling excited to the point that she held Taeyeon's shoulder, which made her a little more awkward after the hug.

"I'm fine" Taeyeon answered with a small smile "How about you? What are you doing here? Who are you with?" Taeyeon asked.

"Ah, I'm with my friends. Just a simple girl's night out" Jessica said while pointing somewhere behind her. Taeyeon looked at where Jessica was pointing, but she can't seem to register where Jessica is actually pointing. "And I'm about to go back there, they must be waiting for me" Jessica said before hugging Taeyeon one last time, walked away while waving with a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"Enjoy your stay!" Taeyeon shouted as she watch the latter walk towards the table where she was observing earlier. So she was with those three girls? Taeyeon walked forward a bit to check who Jessica's with. She saw two unfamiliar girls, and one very familiar one. She should've asked Jessica if she was with her. Jessica could've said anything if she was with her.

Was it really her?

That wavy hair, that beautiful fringe, those cheek bones, that beautifully flicked eye lashes that you could see from a distance, and that beautifully pointed nose. It's her. Taeyeon is sure that it's her.

A hand was placed on Taeyeon's shoulder, making her jump a little in place. "The fuck Yul, you're going to give me a heart attack"

Yuri smiled and said something that a true friend will say; "go get her buddy."


	7. Chapter 7

Taeyeon watched her quietly from a distance, she watched how she covers her mouth when she laughs out loud paired with beautiful crescent-shaped eyes whenever she smiles. She looked a million times prettier compared to when they are just in high school. Taeyeon's heartbeat sped up when she stood up with her phone in her hand. She excused herself from the other girls before leaving their table, Taeyeon followed silently.

Keeping an appropriate amount of distance between them, Taeyeon followed her to a place where there are few people. She noticed that she's still busy with her phone. She sat down. This is Taeyeon's chance. She is finally alone. Taeyeon can finally approach her.

With heavy footsteps and a quick heart rate, Taeyeon swallowed her pride and nervousness just to approach this girl that she missed. The girl looked up, their eyes met, Taeyeon's world stopped.

She sat down next to the girl who is still busy with her phone quietly. This is weird, why is the girl not talking to her?

"Hey" Taeyeon nervously said. The girl looked at her once again with a confused look. "Tiffany, I–"

"Excuse me but, do I know you?"

Those were the first sentence that escaped Tiffany's mouth. After all this time, Taeyeon waited and waited for this moment, what Tiffany said broke her heart into pieces.

"What?" Taeyeon asked, trying to make sure that what she heard what right.

"You know my name, but I don't know you" the girl said again, and broke Taeyeon's heart again. Tears were forming on Taeyeon's eyes. Why is she like this? Why is she acting this way?

"You don't...remember me?" Taeyeon asked. She's thankful that the disco lights makes it hard for Tiffany to see that she was about to cry, what if it scares her?

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The girl asked again. This is it, Taeyeon is feeling so hurt, she can't even say another word.

The girl's phone screen showed that someone is calling, she looked at Taeyeon and excused herself. "Excuse me, but I need to take this" she said before standing up and rushed towards the bar comfort room, leaving Taeyeon devastated. Why? Why is this happening?

Sunny happens to walk pass by with her both arms hanging on two girl's shoulders. "What are you doing there, stupid? Go after her!" Sunny is drunk, Taeyeon knew it with just the tone of her voice. The two girls who was with Sunny nodded at the same time, telling Taeyeon to follow Tiffany. So she did.

Taeyeon walked towards the comfort room casually, trying to act as if nothing happened. When she was just about to enter the bathroom, there were two girls who are probably checking themselves on the mirror, and a couple who is just about to exit the bathroom. Taeyeon stood aside and leaned on the wall as the couple find their way out. "Hey! This is a girls comfort room!" Taeyeon shouted. The guys who was holding her girlfriend's hand turned around to bow and apologize before finally leaving.

If you're going to pee, you have to enter another door which leads to the toilet cubicles. When you first enter the comfort room, you will will first see mirrors and various plant decorations.

Taeyeon didn't see the person that she was looking for, so she assumed that she entered the cubicles area.

She was there indeed, on the corner of the room with her phone on her ear. She was talking to someone. But Taeyeon arrived just in time when Tiffany and the person on the other line ended their call. Taeyeon walked closer to her, and Tiffany noticed her presence.

"Hey" Taeyeon said as she walks closer to Tiffany who looked at her with a blank expression. "Something wrong?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany smiled before shaking her head and putting her phone in her pocket. She was about to leave when Taeyeon held her wrist to stop her. "Wait!" Taeyeon said, Tiffany looked at her with a hint of annoyance on her face. "Can we...um...get a glass of...champagne or something? And talk? If you don't want to–"

Taeyeon's sentence was cut when Tiffany spoke. "I will never say no to champagne" She said with her beautiful smile that makes Taeyeon's world stop.

"So, who are you with?" Taeyeon asked when they were finally seated in the vip area. Their table is occupied by a huge bottle or expensive champange on a bucket full of ice to keep it cold, and some finger foods like fries.

Tiffany took a sip on the wine glass filled with the expensive champange that she really loves before answering. "I'm with my friends." she said, the two girls looked over to the table where their group of friends was seated. "That girl with a brownish hair is Jessie, next to her is Bora then Jessica" Tiffany pointed her friends one by one. Taeyeon already know who Jessica is, they even talked earlier. Taeyeon still doesn't understand why Tiffany is acting this way.

"Aren't you going to ask my name?" Taeyeon suddenly said, remembering the fact that Tiffany still haven't asked her.

"Ah, right" Tiffany said cutely with her eyes widened a little. "What's your name?" she asked casually, making the two of them cringe.

"Now that is awkward" Taeyeon said, Tiffany showed an embarrased smile while nodding. "I'm Taeyeon" she said again, Tiffany smiled.

"How about you?" Tiffany asked again "what are you doing here?"

"I work here" Taeyeon answered cooly while leaning back on the red, cozy, bar sofa.

Tiffany's face lit up with Taeyeon's answer. "Really? Wow. This bar is probably the best bar that I've ever went to here in Seoul" she complimented, making Taeyeon blush underneath the darkness of the bar.

"Are you saying that just to flatter me?" Taeyeon joked. Tiffany shook her head furiously, not liking the fact that Taeyeon took it in the wrong way.

"No, no. I'ts true, I-" Tiffany was about to say something but Taeyeon cut her.

"I was just joking" Taeyeon said, shutting the girl up. "This is actually my girlfriend's bar." She added, Tiffany suddenly looked at her.

"Really? That's cool" Tiffany said before taking another sip of the champange. "Hey, look. I think I've made my friends wait long enough. Maybe I should go back now." Tiffany said while looking over to where her friends are seated. Taeyeon looked over too and saw that Jessica is glancing over them.

"Yeah, I think she wants you to go back" Taeyeon said, referring to Jessica.

 _"Will I ever see you again?"_ A question that Taeyeon wants to ask so badly. But she is too afraid to know the answer, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Let's hang out again soon" Tiffany said before finally standing up and ready to leave. "Bye, Taeyeon." Tiffany said with her beautiful eye smile and finally left, leaving Taeyeon with an empty feeling.

"Taengoo-yah" Sunny said after sitting next to her just in time when Tiffany finally got to their spot. "I saw everything."

"So you're sober now?" Taeyeon asked, remembering the scene earlier where Sunny has her arms over two girls shoulders.

"Yeah" Sunny answered. "how did your talk go?"

"She doesn't remember me" Taeyeon said sadly, chugging the glass that is filled with champagne in one go.

"What? How the fuck did that happen?" Sunny said, feeling surprised as well.

"I don't really know" Taeyeon said sadly before sighing.

"What are you going to do about it, Taengoo?"

Taeyeon closed her eyes and let out another sigh. "There's no other choice but to start all over again" she said, Sunny looked at her. "I'm going to make her fall in love with me again."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sunny shouted. Even if the bar is super noisy, Sunny's loud shout made the people around them look at her. She stood up, bowed then apologized, the people minded their own businesses again. "Don't you remember that you have a girlfriend?" Sunny scooted closer to Taeyeon and whispered this time.

"I know" Taeyeon answered. "But I-"

"Are you going to cheat on her?" Sunny asked, Taeyeon's eyes widened as she shook her head fast.

"No no no, I just-" Taeyeon tried to explain, but she ran out of words. Sunny looked at her with an _'I-told-you-you're-going-to-cheat'_ kind of look. Taeyeon sighed before talking again. "But Soonkyu-ah, this is my chance to get her back. I know I still love her but–"

"But how about Juniel?" Sunny asked, cutting Taeyeon's words. Taeyeon sighed in defeat, Sunny looked at her with pity. "Maybe you should just let her be" Sunny said.

"No" Taeyeon shook her head. "I want her back again"

"What's all the fuzz about?" A girl suddenly joined in the conversation, sat beside Taeyeon and put her arm around Taeyeon's shoulders. "I got you your mudshake vodka" Juniel said to Taeyeon as the latter smiles. Juniel noticed Taeyeon's mood, so she held her hand this time. "Taeyeon-ah, what's wrong?" She asked.

Taeyeon shook her head.

"We just saw Tiffany" Sunny blurted out. Taeyeon's eyes suddenly widened from what Sunny suddenly said.

"She's drunk" Taeyeon said

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Why are you fighting?" Juniel said, the two bickering girls were silenced. "What's wrong if she just saw Tiffany?"

"They talked" Sunny said said, Taeyeon slapped her arm this time.

"Sunny is completely drunk" Taeyeon defended, Juniel's mood changed.

"Sunny-sshi, can you please give us a moment?" Juniel asked calmly as she try to keep calm and not let her anger out uncontrollably. Sunny nodded and excused herself as she finds her way back to the bar area where Yuri is busy making drinks.

"Taeyeon-ah" Juniel said, keeping an eye contact with her girlfriend "Why are you trying to hide the fact that you and Tiffany met just now?" Juniel asked calmly.

"I–" Taeyeon paused for a while before continuing. "...I'm scared that you'll get angry"

"Why would I get angry?"

"Because we talked."

"And?" Juniel asked, Taeyeon was silenced. "See? Why would I get angry just because you talked? If the two of you kissed, that's when I'll get angry" Juniel joked and let out a fake chuckle. Taeyeon was still quiet.

Taeyeon is still confused on what she is going to do.

She knows that she love Juniel, but she misses Tiffany. Taeyeon's love for Tiffany is more than anyone could ever imagine in this world. And even after all these years that Tiffany left Taeyeon because of her dad, Taeyeon still loves her. Taeyeon still wants her. Taeyeon know that she still has the chance. But the problem is, Tiffany doesn't remember her.

Taeyeon, Tiffany's first true love. Tiffany felt so loved and in love with Taeyeon that time. Everything is so perfect when they were together. Their everyday texts, dates, movie nights and more. It was all magical, thanks to Taeyeon, that is.

It hurts her. The fact that Tiffany doesn't remember Taeyeon hurts her more than the fact that Tiffany left her for years. What happened to Tiffany? Why did she forget Taeyeon? Did she really forget Taeyeon?

Taeyeon wants answers to everything. But the current problem is; How about Juniel? Taeyeon loves her, but she wants Tiffany back. What is she going to do?

"Tae?" Juniel called out to the latter that is spacing out.

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon answered with her head down. "I just don't want you to get mad."

"I'm not mad, okay?" Juniel assured while holding Taeyeon's chin up. "Everything's cool" Juniel smiled and planted a soft kiss on Taeyeon's puffy cheeks. "Go home and rest, I'll take over now." Juniel smiled, Taeyeon sighed and nodded. She said good bye to her girlfriend and excused herself to the bar where Sunny and Yuri is.

"You okay, Taeyeon-ah?" Yuri asked while wiping the bar table.

"I'm taking a leave tonight" Taeyeon said, Yuri and Sunny looked at her.

"Why so sudden?" Yuri asked.

"Juniel said so" Taeyeon answered coldly with a goodbye wave and left the two without waiting for their response.

When Taeyeon is finally out of sight, Yuri went closer to Sunny and whispered; "That's your fault, isn't it?"

Sunny shrugged her shoulders as if it's just nothing. "I didn't do anything wrong" she said cooly and Yuri rolled her eyes at her.

Taeyeon closed her apartment door shut once she finally arrived at her place. She threw her keys on the sofa while walking towards her bedroom lazily with heavy foot steps.

A sigh was let out when she finally flopped herself on her comfy bed. She took one of her blue pillows and hugged it closer to her body and buried her face on it. She's thinking of Tiffany again.

What should she do?

Her heart keeps on telling her thaf she should make her move and get Tiffany back. She knows that she still loves het. And seeing her at the bar confirmed that her feelings for Tiffang is still the same as before. But her mind is telling her that she should not hurt Juniel. She knows that this will surely hurt her present girfriend.

What will Taeyeon do? Will she listen to her mind or heart?

It confuses her a lot. She wanta her back because she loves her, but at the same time; she doesn't want to hurt Juniel because she loves her too.

Taeyeon buried her face more on the pillow and shouted so loud until she finally ran out of breath. She hates the fact that she is feeling this way. She hates the fact that she's having a hard time right now. She hates the fact that things are so hard and complicated.

She sat up after screaming on the pillow. She looks at her phone that is just placed beside her. Should she text her? That is what Taeyeon is thinking. She took her phone, turned it on, pressed on contacts and looks for the name of that certain person. Once she finally found her contact information, she stared at it for a couple of seconds.

"How are you?" Taeyeon asked the phone, but truthfully, she was asking the person whose name is showing on her phone screen. "It has been a long time since we've seen each other. How have you been?" she asked before tapping the button that takes you to the messaging application. Taeyeon stared at the blank space where you type in your message. I've missed you so much" she said again with a very cute, but sad frown. "Have you really forgotten about me?" she added, tears formed on her eyes.

Taeyeon tapped on the empty space and stared at the keyboard for a while and though; _is it okay for me to do this?_

But despise that thought, Taeyeon proceeded on what her hear was telling her. And she probably missed doing this.

|Taeyeon » Tiffany|  
11:31 pm

[Taeyeon] : Hey


	9. Chapter 9

Taeyeon sighed as she puts her phone down after staring at it's screen, and waits for a reply for an hour. She flips herself on the bed, so she's laying face-down now. Her phone suddenly vibrated a minute after she closed her eyes.

She sat up fast and opened her phone quickly with huge smile on her face...but it soon disappeared when she read the contact's name.

≠  
| Juniel » Taeyeon |  
12:28 am

[Juniel] : I hope you're sleeping well 😜😘

Taeyeon sighed and locked her phone again. She realized that she really felt bad for feeling disappointed. What should Taeyeon do? Should she follow her heart? But how about Juniel?

She grabbed her phone again, tapped on the messaging app and typed the name of the person that she needed the most right now.

≠  
| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
12:38 am

[Taeyeon] : Soonkyu

[Sunny] : I hate to admit

[Sunny] : But I missed your stupid text such as this one

[Taeyeon] : Ew

[Sunny] : Anyways, what do you want

[Taeyeon] : Are you still at the bar?

[Sunny] : Yeah, why?

[Taeyeon] : How about Juni?

[Sunny] : She went out again to get something idk

[Sunny] : Why

[Taeyeon] : Wait for me at the vip area

[Taeyeon] : Tell whoever it is that is guarding there that I sent you

[Sunny] : FUCK YEAH!


	10. Chapter 10

Taeyeon went back to the bar thirty minutes after she texted Sunny. As expected, the bar is crowed as it usually is during midnight. She walks through the dancing crowd, into the colorful disco lights and went straight to the vip area where Sunny should be waiting and not even paying a short stop on the bar area where Yuri is working.

"Miss Kim, you sent Sunny in?" Donghae, the bouncer who is currently incharge of guarding the vip area asked.

Taeyeon nodded and smiled, Donghae smiled back. He opened the door that leads you to the hall of differend vip rooms with assigned numbers on each door. "She's on the last room" Donghae said. Taeyeon thanked him and walked inside the hall towards the last room.

Taeyeon opened the door without knocking, and was surprised when she first saw Yuri instead of Sunny. "What–" Taeyeon said while entering the room and then Sunny suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Taengoo!" She said loudly with a glass of red wine on her hand. "I brought Yuri along, I guess you're fine with it?" Sunny said, Taeyeon furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. She wanted to talk to Sunny alone, not with anybody else. She wanted to talk privately. But what else could she do? She couldn't just tell Yuri to go away. They're friends anyways, maybe Yuri can help her too.

The room that they were in is the vip plus suite. It has the luxurious interiors with beautiful black leather couches with a bucket full of ice and a glass of wine beside one couch, a huge flat screen tv, a carpeted floor, a bathroom that has a hot tub in it, soft red walls, and a mini kitchen. The only thing missing on this room is a bedroom, and a person can finally live in it. Sunny took this chance to be inside this luxurious room thanks to Taeyeon, the girlfriend of the bar owner.

Taeyeon sat on leather sofa and sighed heavily, Sunny sat beside her with the same drink on her hand. "So, what's up?" Sunny asked "What's with the sudden...gathering?"

Taeyeon took a wine glass from the side table and poured some wine half way through the glass. "I don't know what to do" she said and took a sip on her drink.

"Is this about Tiffany?" Sunny asked, Taeyeon nodded.

"What about Tiffany?" Yuri asked, trying to blend in with what they're talking about.

"Should I let go of Juniel?" Taeyeon asked, Sunny showed a worried look while Yuri is confused as fuck.

"What is happening" Yuri said, Sunny glared at her. "What did I do"

"Alright. I saw Tiffany for two days here in the bar, my feelings for her still seems to be there. Whenever I see her, I just want to get her back again" Taeyeon explained and paused for a while before continuing. "I really want to get her back because I know I still love her. But I have Juniel. I know I love Juniel, but still, I want Tiffany back. What should I do?"

"What the fuck" Yuri said before placing her empty wine glass on the table with a serious face. Sunny and Taeyeon was confused. "You love Juniel, you still love Tiffany and you want her back, but you don't want to hurt Juniel? Is that it?" Yuri asked, Taeyeon nodded in defeat. "The only advice that I can give is that you should follow whatever your heart is saying. Does your heart say that you want Tiffany back? But in the back of your mind, you're thinking, you might hurt Juniel. You WILL hurt Juniel. But that is just how things go, you know? Your mind is just stating what will happen, and that is inevitable. What happens, happens. You can get Tiffany back, yes. But at the same time, you will hurt Juniel. You can't do anything about that. You and Juniel should just accept everything and move on, especially Juniel. I know she knows how you truly feel. And you cant stay on a long-ass relationship with that feeling bugging you. And that feeling is theat you still love Tiffany. To be precise, you are already hurting her even if you're still with her. So I think it is best to let her go since that is what you're feeling in the first place."

Sunny and Taeyeon was shookt. Their eyes widened and their mouths opened in shock. They didn't know that Yuri could give this much of advice. "Yul..." Sunny said, Yuri looked at her. "...are you...drunk?"

Yuri rolled her eyes and her arms stretched as she slapped Sunny's arm. "What makes you think I'm drunk?" she said.

"I didn't know that you were that good at advices" Taeyeon said, Sunny nodded, both still in disbelief. "I should've texted you instead of Sunny" she joked, Sunny glared at her. "Just kidding, chill" she retreated as Sunny tried to hit her.

"So, Taengoo" Sunny said, back to her not-satanic-state. "Will you do what Yul said?"

Taeyeon sighed. Yuri is right. She should not let their relationship go on for a longer time because she is already hurting Juniel. It is best to ler her go. With a heavy, guilty feeling, Taeyeon nodded. Sunny and Yuri walked towards her and patted her back for comfort. "We are always here for you, Taengoo" Sunny said, Taeyeon showed a sad smile and mouthed 'thanks'.

≠  
|Taeyeon » Juniel |

2:26 am

[Taeyeon] : Hey. Sorry for the late reply.

[Taeyeon] : I just got home from the bar with Sunny and Yuri.

[Taeyeon] : Sunny said you went to somewhere. Where were you?

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry for not texting you as soon as I went out. I hope you're not mad.

Taeyeon sighed as she sat on her apartment couch while waiting for Juniel's reply. She can feel that Juniel might get mad for not texting her earlier.

A few minutes later, Taeyeon's phone finally vibrated. Her eyes widened when she saw the contact name on the phone's screen. She heart stopped for a moment.

≠  
| Tiffany » Taeyeon |  
2:31 am

[Tiffany] : Hey, I'm sorry, but I just had a new phone a few weeks ago. My contacts were lost, and this one is probably one of the unretrieved numbers. Who's this?


	11. Chapter 11

Taeyeon couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Tiffany replied to her text hours later even if her number wasn't saved on the latter's phone.

A smile was plastered on Taeyeon's face, feeling happy to see Tiffany's name on her phone screen. She missed this. She missed their text conversations years ago. She misses everything. She stared at her phone for a while before replying. She took a deep breath before touching the space where you enter your text. She felt her heart race as she tap on the keyboard's letters.

≠  
| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
2:35 am

[Taeyeon] : Hey it's Taeyeon 🙂

[Tiffany] : Taeyeon?

[Taeyeon] : Uhm...yeah...we met at the bar?

[Tiffany] : Ah, right 😅

[Tiffany] : How did you get my number? 😮

[Taeyeon] : Why are you still awake at this hour? 😮

[Tiffany] : I just got home from a roadtrip with friends 😅 I was actually going to sleep but I remembered that an unknown number texted me, I figured that whoever that was might be waiting for a reply 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Well...you're right 😅

[Tiffany] : Were you waiting?

[Taeyeon] : _eversince you left...(backspace)_

[Taeyeon] : It's not that important anyways 😅

[Taeyeon] : Hey, it's getting late. You said you just got home, you must be tired. Better get some rest. 🙂

[Tiffany] : Yeah, I'm freaking exhausted 😩

[Tiffany] : Good night 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Hey wait...do you...wanna...uhm grab breakfast tomorrow?

[Taeyeon] : I know this is too sudden but...

[Taeyeon] : Can we?

[Tiffany] : Breakfast doesn't sound bad 🙂 7am?

[Taeyeon] : Sure, I'll pick you up on the bus stop near the mall 🙂

[Tiffany] : No, no. No need to do that 😅 we just met, ya know 😅

[Taeyeon] : _ouch...(backspace)_

[Tiffany] : I mean, we could just meet at the place that we're going to eat 😊

[Taeyeon] : Right...🙂 See you at The Queen Cafe?

[Tiffany] : Okay 🙂 see you 😊

[Taeyeon] : _:( (backspace)_

[Tiffany] : By the way, how did you get my number? 😮

[Taeyeon] : Good night 🌚

[Taeyeon] : _I miss you (backspace)_


	12. Chapter 12

An hour passed and Taeyeon had trouble sleeping. She was excited. She's finally going to eat breakfast with the girl that she missed the most. Dozen of scenarios played through her mind everytime she closes her eyes as she tries to sleep. She really couldn't sleep because of the excitement that she's feeling caused by the breakfast _date_ that she's having with Tiffany within a few hours. Taeyeon decided to text Sunny.

≠  
| Taeyeon » Sunny |  
3:33 am

[Taeyeon] : Soonkyu

[Sunny] : What

[Taeyeon] : Guess what

[Sunny] : What

[Taeyeon] : I'm going on a breakfast with Tiffany at 7 in the morning later!

[Sunny] : What

[Taeyeon] : STOP THAT

[Sunny] : I'm serious! I mean, what about Juniel?

[Taeyeon] : Shit... I totally forgot about that...

[Sunny] : Taengoo-yah...tell Juniel everything. Don't let her suffer for a long time.

[Taeyeon] : I'm still not ready 🙁

[Sunny] : But you're planning to tell her...right?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah...but Tiffany doesn't seem to remember me 🙁 I'm afraid that I might not get her back.

[Sunny] : Are you fucking kidding me

[Sunny] : SO JUNIEL IS JUST PLAN B IF TIFFANY REJECTS YOU?

[Taeyeon] : NO. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING

[Sunny] : You're not breaking up with Juniel, and you're going for Tiffany. But it seems like you're going to go back to Juniel if your plan on getting Tiffany back fails. Seriously, Taengoo?

[Taeyeon] : ...

[Sunny] : See? Break up with Juniel as soon as you can.

[Taeyeon] : Sigh

[Sunny] : This is what you want, so this is what you get.

[Taeyeon] : I hate it when you're right.

[Sunny] : I am always right.

[Taeyeon] : You already know what that means

[Sunny] : I'm doing you a favor.

[Taeyeon] : 😩


	13. Chapter 13

It's 6 o'clock in the morning, and Taeyeon just finished reading a chapter of a book of Harry Potter. She really couldn't sleep because of;

One, she's too excited to be with Tiffany again.

And two, she can't stop thinking about Juniel.

And speaking of Juniel, Taeyeon's phone suddenly lit up and blasted a loud ringtone and her phone screen showed Juniel's contact name and her contact photo which is a picture of them together. Taeyeon stared at it for a while before picking up the call.

" _Tae?_ "

"Hey, good morning" Taeyeon greeted, the girl on the other line smiled.

" _You're up early, or did I wake you up?_ "

"Actually, I didn't sleep" Taeyeon answered while scratching the back of her head which is far from itchy. "Just read Harry Potter up until now"

" _Oh, is that so? Go back to sleep then. It wont be good if-_ "

Taeyeon cut Juniel's words and attempted to tell her that she was going to go somewhere. But at the back of her mind, she couldn't just tell Juniel that she is going to get breakfast with Tiffany.

"Sunny and I are going to meet for breakfast, so I guess no sleeping for me" Taeyeon said, feeling something inside her stomach. Guilt.

" _Oh, that sounds nice_ " Juniel said and posed for a while, quietly hoping that Taeyeon would ask her to come along. But she didn't. " _Anyways, I'll be heading off somewhere with my mom. See you tonight?_ " Juniel spoke again.

"Sure" Taeyeon answered shortly, making Juniel feel slightly disappointed.

" _Enjoy your breakfast_ "

"Will do."

" _Bye_ "

"Bye"

And that's it. Their conversation ended. Juniel felt that something is off, but she shook her thoughts off. Juniel now feels sad because Taeyeon didn't say that she loves her before ending the call which she normally does.

While Taeyeon on the other hand, started on preparing herself for the breakfast.

She took a quick bath after glancing on the wall clock that is hanging on her room. Only thirty minutes left before 7. She rushed everything up. She brushed her teeth on lightning speed. Dashed through her closet, and just randomly grabbed some clothes for her to wear.

Luckily, she picked the best clothes.

She got a simple white shirt with a dark fabric-like jacket paired with pants and a leather turban for her hair. She blow-dried her hair fast so that she can put the turban on without waiting for a long time for her hair to dry. She tired her hair in to a quick, simple ponytail before actually putting on her turban.

After looking on the mirror and feeling satisfied with her looks, she took another quick glance on her phone's screen to check the time, just in time for a text message to arrive.

The message was from Tiffany, she said that she's on her way to the cafe. Taeyeon smiled on the unexpected first move text from Tiffany. She grabbed her keys, rushed down to the parking area while tapping on the keyboard to reply:

[Taeyeon] : Me too 🙂 Take care.

It was a quick drive from Taeyeon's apartment to the cafe, and thanks to the traffic-less street, she had no time on travelling. She arrived at The Queen cafe withing 10 minute, and it surprised her that Tiffany is actually ther first.

Taeyeon walked towards Tiffany's place which is outside the cafe and seated on the chair right across the latter.

"Hey, where you waiting for a long time?" Taeyeon asked, Tiffany smiled. _"Oh damn, I missed that smile"_ Taeyeon thought.

"No, I arrived just a few minutes before you" Tiffany answered.

"So, shall we order?" Taeyeon asked, Tiffany nodded happily making Taeyeon smile. "Hungry?" she asked. Tiffany froze for a few seconds before nodding again, but in a very cute way. Making Taeyeon feel warm on the inside.

Taeyeon raised her hand to call the waiter who quickly walked towards their table on the outside of the cafe with a small notepad and pencil on his hands. "I'll take one americano and Cesar salad, please" Taeyeon said, the waiter nodded once, wrote her orders and looked at Tiffany, asking for her order.

"Make it two americanos, please" She said, the waiter took the note. "And make the salad good for two" she added. The waiter repeated their order before bowing and walked away. "Salad for breakfast, huh" Tiffany said, making Taeyeon blush.

"Hey, tell me about your experience at Club Pisces" Taeyeon said, opening a random topic for them to talk about. Tiffany did a thinking gesture, which is adorable.

"It was actually nice. The place is nice, the music is nice..." Tiffany said and paused for a while before continuing. "...the drinks were nice" she said. Taeyeon's eyes widened. Remembering the time where she was too nervous while making Tiffany's drink which made her spill her drink on the entire floor, and Yuri made the drink instead.

"I'm sorry for dropping your drink" Taeyeon said. "it will actually taste so good if I had the chance to finish it" she said confidently, which made Tiffany chuckle. Taeyeon's heart squeezed.

"Why were you so nervous that time anyway?" Tiffany asked.

Taeyeon couldn't think of other reasons besides feeling shookt from seeing the person that she missed the most. She blurted out a sentence that suddenly popped up nto her mind.

"I guess I was too astonished with your beauty" she said, Tiffany swas shocked.

Their order came, interrupting their conversation. The two girls thanked the waited once he finished placing their order on the table and left again.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Tiffany asked. Taeyeon gulped

"Things are going...not so well between us" Taeyeon said before blowing the hot coffee, Tiffany did the same.

"Why? What happened?" Tiffany asked, before putting her cup down. She then grabbed a fork, took a lettuce from the salad and ate it. How can someone look so beautiful while eating a freaking salad?

"I don't know... Things just..." Taeyeon paused as she try to compose a convincing reason. "...things just doesn't go the way we wanted it to be" she answered before finally taking a sip form her americano.

"Aw, that's just too sad" Tiffany said, too busy on eating the salad. "By the way, why the sudden breakfast?" she answered, Taeyeon was silenced. "This is my first time having breakfast with a stranger"

Everything shattered. Taeyeon's heart. Taeyeon's world. Taeyeon's hope. Everything. Hearing that line coming from Tiffany feels like a train hit her. Taeyeon's eyes are forming with tears.

"I'm not a stranger" Taeyeon said, feeling all the pain. _"we've met before, don't you remember? You were my first love. My everything. What happened, Tiffany?"_

"I think we've met before, right?" Tiffany suddenly said. "I mean on the bar, right? Or I don't know, I think I've seen you somewhere..."

Taeyeon couldn't bear to hear the rest of Tiffany's words. She's feeling hurt. She wants to ask why it's Tiffany like this. Why doesn't she remember her. What is happening. But she has to wait. She doesn't want Tiffany to think of her as a psycho or something. Taeyeon thinks it is best for her to wait before shooting tons of questions to Tiffany.

They spent the rest of their breakfast talking casually. Taeyeon just listened quietly to Tiffany who keeps on taking about her father and her life in LA. She also said that her sister told her to come to LA for her wedding and asked Tiffany to stay on LA and continue on studying instead of being stuck here in Seoul. Not wanting to disappoint the most important persons in her life, Tiffany stayed in LA to study just like what her sister wants and finally came back to Seoul. It confused Taeyeon. She remembered the last night that they spent together before Tiffany left for LA. She clearly remembers the really reason why, and it is such a nightmare.

Tiffany glanced on her wristwatch after an hours of nonstop talking. "I can't believe it's already 9. I'm sorry but I have somewhere to be" she said, while going through her bag and used her phone. She focused her attention back to Taeyeon after using her phone. "Thanks for the breakfast" she said with a smile, Taeyeon's heart squeezed again because of that alluring smile.

"can we do this again?" Taeyeon asked. "I mean, not only breakfast. I mean like lunch or something-or like snacks or whatever-"

Tiffany cut Taeyeon's words. "Sure, just text me" she said with another smile, Taeyeon couldn't help but smile back.

Tiffany stood up and fixed her clothes and bag. "Thanks again" Tiffany said again, Taeyeon just smiled. "see you"

"See you"

Tiffany walked away slowly, but just a fer feet from their spot outside the cafe, she turned around and saw that Taeyeon was still looking at her. Admiring her from head to toe; her hair, her clothes, her body, her everything. Her.

"You look so good today" Tiffany shouted before waving and walked away entirely this time. Leaving Taeyeon on their place, feeling beyond happy to spend time with the person that she loved the most; _loves_ the most, that is.


	14. Chapter 14

"Taengoo-yah" Sunny said as Taeyeon finally arrived at the bar later that night on the same day that she had spent breakfast with Tiffany.

It's night time, and Taeyeon went to the bar after going to the mall by herself, just to reflect. To think. _What should she do?_

"What do you want to drink today, Tae?" Yuri asked.

"Whiskey, no mix" Taeyeon answered shortly. Yuri nodded once and proceeded to getting a glass, some ice and a very expensive, old whiskey. "I'm going to tell her now" Taeyeon suddenly said. Yuri's eyes widened while she's preparing the drink which she almost spill on the floor.

"Are you sure, Taengoo?" Sunny asked seriously as she stares deep into Taeyeon's eyes.

Taeyeon nodded. "Whatever happens, happens" she said, just in time for Yuri to finish preparing her drink.

"Here" Yuri said while handing over Taeyeon's drink who chugged the whiskey in one go. "Are you planning to get wasted?" Yuri asked, Taeyeon nodded.

Yuri took the glass once again and went somewhere to get different drink as Sunny look at Taeyeon with worry. "I don't have the courage to tell her, maybe getting drunk will help" Taeyeon suddenly said, noticing that Sunny is staring at her. A few moments later, Yuri finally came back with a shot glass, a bowl full of sliced lemon and some salt on a separate plate, and a full bottle of alcohol.

"I think tequila fits this situation better than whiskey" Yuri said while pouring tequila on a tiny shot glass, took a slice of lemon and salt then handed it over to Taeyeon.

"I don't know how to drink tequila" Taeyeon said rather innocently.

Sunny suddenly reached over and grabbed the shot glass, lemon and salt. She licked the muscle just between the thumb and index finger then sprinkled a pinch of salt then held a slice of lemon on the same hand while the other hand held the shot glass. Sunny licked the side of her hand where the salt is, which surprised Taeyeon, took the shot of tequila and ate the lemon. "And that, Taeyeon, is how you drink tequila" Sunny said after confidently slamming the wine glass on the bar table. "And that tequila tastes so fucking good" she said, making Yuri laugh.

"Knock yourselves up" Yuri said before giving Sunny a shot glass so that she and Taeyeon has separate shot glasses. "Take care of yourselves, okay" she added, the two girls nodded.

After that short conversation between bartender Yuri and the two girls, Yuri proceeded on serving other customers their drinks, leaving the two girls to talk.

"So" Sunny said, taking the tequila bottle and started to pour some of its contents on each of their shot glass. "Any plans?"

The two girls proceeded on putting salt on her hands and took a shot of their tequila before eating the lime, then showed a bitter face after taking the shot since the tequila is actually strong. "I don't know" Taeyeon answered while playing with her shot glass. "I actually ate breakfast with Tiffany this morning" she added, Sunny was shocked.

"Does Juniel know?" Sunny asked. Taeyeon, who was playing with her shot glass, froze. And a few moments later, she shook her head.

"...actually, I said I was going to eat breakfast with you" Taeyeon said, Sunny became more shock. Mini satan activated.

"What?! Why did you have to say that! I don't want to get involved with your bullshits!" Sunny shouted, but the shout was not that loud thanks to the loud bar music.

"Sunny–" Taeyeon was about to apologize, but Sunny was too quick. She took both of their shot glass, poured tequila until the shot glass is full. She then grabbed Taeyeon's hand, licked it, put a lot of salt. As in, a lot of salt. Then handed over the two shot glass filled with tequila and the whole bowl of sliced lemons. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Taeyeon said while looking at her hand "THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING!" She said while wiping the salt and Sunny's saliva off of her hand with the end of her shirt. "YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO, I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN! NO NEED TO FUCKING LICK MY FUCKING HAND WHICH I WILL FUCKING LICK BEFORE DRINKING"

"WOW, NOW YOU'RE MAD?!" Sunny shouted back. "DRINK." She ordered. Taeyeon was silence then she proceeded on doing the proper way of drinking tequila, which is what they were doing.

After taking the two shots of tequila, Sunny took one of the shot glass and filled it with tequila once again. "Again" she ordered. Taeyeon glared at her. "You have no rights to be mad, you know? I just don't want to be part of your fucking bullshits with Juniel. Do whatever the fuck you want, just don't get me involved" Sunny said, which made Taeyeon feel guilty. She did said that to Juniel without getting permission from Sunny.

With a heavy sigh, Taeyeon drank her fourth continous shot of tequila for tonight. After the last glass of Sunny's revenge, Taeyeon slammed the shot glass on the table unexpectedly loud, which made Sunny feel a little shocked. "I guess we're even now" Taeyeon said, feeling the effects of the alcohol kicking in.

"I'm sorry for being hard on you" Sunny suddenly said, realizing what she has done. Taeyeon nodded.

The two girls talked and drinked, talked and drinked, until they finish the whole bottle of tequila. Yuri happens to see that something is wrong between the two. When she walked over to their place, fear was painted on Yuri's face. "Fuck, I am so in trouble" Yuri said.

Sunny and Taeyeon are drunk as hell, Taeyeon cant sit properly. "Sunny-ssi, Taeyeon-ssi, please stop." Yuri begged as she shake the two girls whose body cannot even function correctly.

"Juniel-ah, I'm sorry" Taeyeon mumled "Juniel–"

"THAT AIN'T JUNIEL" Sunny shouted underneath the loud bar music. "That's Yuri, you stupid" Sunny said, hitting Taeyeon.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room for a sec" Taeyeon said and stood up quick, but her body wiggles as she walks toward the huge dancing crowd. Sunny was now flirting with the girl sitting beside her, so Yuri got out of the bar area to run after Taeyeon who suddenly disappeared on the crowd.

Yuri sighed and accepted the fact that she fucked up big time. She's ready for world war 3 when Juniel arrives.

While Taeyeon on the other hand, keeps on walking towards the dancing crowd on the dance floor, she is lost. She keeps on bumping to strangers, she even fell on the floor once but was helped by a girl who is also dancing. "Taeyeon?" the girl said, Taeyeon couldn't hear since she is not on the right condition and the music is too loud. Taeyeon fell on the floor once again when another person bumped onto her while dancing, the girl helped her up again. "Let's move to the side" the girl said as she pulls Taeyeon along to the side where there is no people and let Taeyeon sit on a couch. "You okay?" the girl said. Taeyeon tried to adjust her sight with the blinding lights to see who the girl was.

You all know who she is.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jessica?" Taeyeon said as she squints her eyes to adjust with the disco lights for her to recognize the face of the girl who helped her. But thanks to the effects of the alcohol, she still can't see clear and her vision is still blurry.

The girl helped Taeyeon to sit properly and then proceeded on sitting next to the drunk girl. Taeyeon's head felt heavy so she just placed it on the girl's shoulder. "Taeyeon...you okay?"

That voice...it sounds so familiar. "Tiffany?" Taeyeon said after looking at the girl to see if she was right. The girl smiled underneath the darkness of the bar. "I'm sorry for mistaking you for someone else...I just..."

"had a lot to drink?" Tiffany continued. Taeyeon, who's head is placed on the latter's shoulder, nodded.

"It's too noisy here, want to go somewhere else?" Taeyeon suddenly asked, Tiffany was shocked. "No...I mean...It's too noisy here...you know...drinking too much results to super bad hearing like your eardrums are gonna explode and your head hurts like shit" Taeyeon said fast, embarrased that Tiffany might've took it on the wrong way. She really thinks that the bar is too loud especially because of the effects of the alcohol...aaaand she wants to be alone with Tiffany.

Tiffany laughed because of Taeyeon's blabbering before standing up, leaving Taeyeon sitting down with a confused face. The bar might be dark, but Taeyeon's cute face still shines.

"where are you going?" Taeyeon asked as she tilted her head to the side just like a puppy, Tiffany giggled again.

"You said you want to go somewhere else? The outside might be a good place, you need fresh air too, to get rid of the drunkness even for a little bit" Tiffany said, Taeyeon's _drunk_ face lit up from Tiffany's suggestion.

Tiffany led the way to go outside the bar, but Taeyeon still keeps on bumping to other people because of her drunk state. Tiffany sighed and grabbed Taeyeon's hand to guide her while walking. Taeyeon smiled to herself as if she just bought a new toy from the toy store.

A few moments later, the two girls finally exited the bar and Tiffany found them a nice spot just a few meters from the bar where there are few people and it is kinda dark but the wind blows fresh. The place is like a park, grass everywhere. "Why the hell is our bar placed like in thei middle of nowhere" Taeyeon suddenly said, making Tiffany let out a small laugh because of her drunken words. She probably thought of this but never actually talked about it because it makes no sense at all. So now she's drunk, she has no control on what she do or say. What could possibly happen on this night?

"Why are you here?" Taeyeon asked as she picks the grass that they were sitting on.

"I'm here for the same reason" Tiffany said, Taeyeon's hope suddenly rises up higher than her height. "...because your girlfriend's bar is the best bar that I have ever went to eversince I've came back here in Seoul" Tiffany claimed, Taeyeon felt rather disappointed. Tiffany did told her that their bar is the best bar that she went to, it's actually a compliment, but she really did felt disappointed.

"Tiffany" Taeyeon suddenly called out, the latter looked at her but she was still so busy picking the grass. "Nothing"

"what?" Tiffany asked, Taeyeon's heart squeezed.

 _"can you really not remember me?"_

"Are you dating someone?" Taeyeon asked a random question that popped up in her mind instead of asking what she really wants to ask, too afraid to be hurt again. But she then realized that asking that random question might hurt her even more.

"We just broke up the day we first saw each other" Tiffany answered, "Remember when you were talking to me and someone suddenly called?" Taeyeon paused for a while to think, the nodded after remembering that night when she followed Tiffany to the comfort room where there is also a couple who left the ladies room. "He broke up with me, through call. Which sucks a lot" Tiffany added.

"Why?" Taeyeon asked, still playing with the grass.

"He said he found someone better than me, like what the fuck? There is nothing wrong woth our relationship, really. I still don't get it why he broke up with me just because he _found someone better than me_ " Tiffany said the last line sarcastically in a bitter tone. It seems like she's still affected, it seems like Taeyeon is super affected.

"So no closure, huh"

"Nope. Stupid boys" Tiffany said before picking a pebble from the ground and threw it somewhere in the darkness.

"You still seem so chill that night though"

"yeah, I figured that I should not let it affect me since I'm with my friends for a girls-night-out. But it still hit me when I get home" Tiffany explained with a fake laugh, hiding the pain.

"How could he found someone better than you? I think you're already the best" Taeyeon suddenly said which made Tiffany look at her "I–I mean I think you're the best–you know–my first impression about you is just–" Taeyeon stuttered, she hate how blunt she is when she's drunk. Thankfully, the effect has lessen thanks to the fresh outdoor air.

"You're too cute" Tiffany suddenly said, making Taeyeon blush more than she already is due to the alcohol. "Your girlfriend must be lucky" she added

"Actually...I'm planning to break up with her too.." Taeyeon said, Tiffany was shocked again. "I guess...I don't love her as much as I have loved someone before..." she added.

"Oh, Taeyeon" Tiffany said while patting the latter's back.

"What the actual fuck?" a voice from behind the two girls was suddenly heard. The two girls turned around, and to Taeyeon's surprise, it was her girlfriend.

"She's drunk" Tiffany claimed as she stood up and wipes the dirt off her butt.

"I don't fucking care. Drunk people don't lie" Juniel said. Taeyeon tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Her legs felt so wobbly and dead. Tiffany helped her get up.

"See? She couldn't even stand up" Tiffany said again.

"Don't fucking touch her" Juniel shouted. Tiffany stepped back, feeling afraid of what is going to happen. "You..." Juniel pointed her index finger directly to Tiffany's face "...don't even think about coming back to my fucking club" she said before pulling Taeyeon by her wrist rather harshly back to the bar, leaving Tiffany there, all confused.

"What the hell did I do?"

Juniel pulled Taeyeon to the bar hurriedly, into the huge dancing crowd where they happen to pass by the bar area where Yuri is busy making drinks. She noticed the two girls who quickly went to Juniel's office. Yuri saw how harsh Juniel pulled Taeyeon along, she must be pretty mad. So fucking mad. Yuri sighed in guilt of what she has done.

The couple finally arrived on Juniel's office where she slammed the door hard and pushed Taeyeon on the sofa.

"Please, be careful" Taeyeon said, her eyes showing her obvious drunk state.

"You were planning to break up with me?" Juniel asked, Taeyeon was silenced. "So that you can get Tiffany back? Is that your fucking plan?" Juniel asked again, shouting all over the room. Taeyeon closed her eyes and sighed. "You think this is a fucking joke, huh, Kim Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon tried to stand up even if her body can't function properly, she needs to calm Juniel down. She walked towards the latter's direction and tried to hold her, to make her calm down.

"Don't touch me!" Juniel shouted and shook her body that Taeyeon held which made the latter fall hard on the floor because Juniel accidentally pushed her. And because of Taeyeon's condition, she can fall on the floor even by just a flick of a finger.

Juniel has finally realized what she has done, which is when she accidentally pushed Taeyeon that made her fall on the ground. Juniel didn't know what to feel. Should she apologize? No, she's mad. Should she help Taeyeon get up? No, she's still too mad. Should she pity Taeyeon? No, she's so fucking mad.

Taeyeon tried her best to bring herself up again as she holds on a coffee table as support. She stood up a few seconds later, but she's feeling all dizzy now. It seems like the alcohol's effect is still there, and it became worse.

"Juniel..." Taeyeon said, Juniel didn't answer.

"...let's break up"


	16. Chapter 16

"...let's break up"

Juniel froze after drunk Taeyeon blurted out those words. Taeyeon sighed and said it again. "Juniel, let's break up"

The latter shook her head, rejecting what Taeyeon said with tears forming on her eyes. "You're drunk" she said, still shaking her head as she walked backward, away from Taeyeon.

"I know what I'm saying" Taeyeon said as she tries to walk closer to Juniel who is trying to get far from her "I mean it" she added. Juniel keeps on shaking her head.

"You're drunk" Juniel said again, she is now leaning on her office table, she has no escape. Taeyeon froze on her place, inches away from Juniel, keeping an appropriate distance between the two of them. "Tell me you're joking" Juniel said.

"I'm serious" Taeyeon said back.

"No"

"Juniel"

"No"

"You don't deserve me" Taeyeon said, Juniel's heart broke.

"After all that we've been through? You're breaking up with me just to go back to Tiffany?" Juniel said, Taeyeon was silenced. It's the truth. "Seriously, Kim Taeyeon." Juniel added, finally letting her tears stream down her face, she can't hold back any longer. "We're doing fine, everything is fine, until she came."

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon said as she lowered her head "I'm–"

Juniel cut Taeyeon's sentence. "Did you even love me?"

Taeyeon looked up, directly into Juniel's eyes. "Yes"

"But why, Taeyeon?" Juniel said, tear falling down from her eyes uncontrollably. "Why are you doing this to me?" she added, Taeyeon lowered her head again, feeling awful. "You love her more, don't you?" she asked even though she already knows the answer and she knows that she will probably get hurt from Taeyeon' answer.

Taeyeon closed her eyes tight before nodding her head. Juniel's heart broke even more. Taeyeon swallowed her fear on facing Juniel, so she looked uo and said what she wanted to say. "I don't want to keep on hurting you because you already know that I want her. I have been waiting for her after all these years, you know that my love for her has never faded" Taeyeon said, Juniel sighed heavily. "I know that it's plain stupid to go after her especially when I'm dating you, and I'm sorry. So instead of making our relationship last longer, and instead of hurting you for a very long time; I decided to end this." Taeyeon said, Juniel is crying a lot now, Taeyeon sighed. "I'm sorry, Juniel. I loved you, I did. But not as much as I loved her. I'm sorry, Juniel. You deserve someone better than me, someone who won't leave you for chasing after someone else" Taeyeon added, she's crying now too. "I'm sorry, Juniel" Taeyeon said before walking away from Juniel and getting out of the office, leaving Juniel on a very devastated state.

When Taeyeon got out of Juniel's office, Sunny was there waiting. "Heard everything?" Taeyeon asked, Sunny nodded. Sunny is now sober, she is a strong drinker but she can control herself very well. Taeyeon sighed as she walks to somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Sunny asked, following Taeyeon.

"Home" she answered coldly. "Please talk to Juniel for me?" Taeyeon asked after turning around to face Sunny, the latter nodded. "Thanks" she added with a sad smile before completely leaving the bar.

| Taeyeon » Juniel |  
10:37 pm

[Taeyeon] : Hey

[Taeyeon] : Are you home?

[Taeyeon] : I'm sorry

[Taeyeon] : Please reply

Taeyein sighed as she lay down on her bed after sending that text message to Juniel, hopelessly waiting for a reply. She knows that she is drunk, _that she was drunk_ , when she broke up with Juniel. But she knows what she said, and she knows how she really feels. She doesn't want to keep on hurting Juniel, so she put an end to their relationship. She knows that she loves Juniel, she knows that she _loved_ Juniel. But she also knows that she still loves Tiffany and she will do everything just to get her back.

Speaking of Tiffany, Taeyeon suddenly remember what happened earlier at the bar, where Juniel told Tiffany to never go back at her bar; which probably scared her. So Taeyeon decided to text the latter too.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
10:52 pm

[Taeyeon] : Hey, are you home?

[Tiffany] : Yup, you?

[Taeyeon] : Same 🙂 I'm sorry for what happened.

[Tiffany] : Nah, it's fine. You okay though?

[Taeyeon] : I guess.. I'm sorry you got involved 😓

[Tiffany] : I told you, it's fine 🙂

[Taeyeon] : You'll still come back to the bar right..?

[Tiffany] : I don't know, your girlfriend was so freaking mad 😶

[Taeyeon] : She's not my girlfriend anymore

[Tiffany] : So you did broke up with her?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah..but she keeps on insisting that I'm just drunk

[Tiffany] : 😶

[Taeyeon] : Why 😮

[Tiffany] : Nothing...I just...don't know what to say...and I don't know why you're telling me all this..

[Taeyeon] : Oh...I'm sorry

[Tiffany] : NO I MEAN UHM

[Tiffany] : I'm not saying that you should not tell me stuff...I mean...we're friends, right?

[Taeyeon] : Yeah, I get it.

[Tiffany] : Sigh, I'm sorry

[Taeyeon] : It's okay

[Tiffany] : 😩

[Taeyeon] : What

[Tiffany] : You're obviously upset, what should I do to make it up to you?

[Taeyeon] : How about lunch tomorrow?

[Tiffany] : Will that make you feel better?

[Taeyeon] : Sure will 🙂

[Tiffany] : Okay then, lunch tomorrow 🙂

[Taeyeon] : Okay, just tell me where you are and I'll fetch you there 🙂

[Tiffany] : Copy that 😊

A smile finally appeared on Taeyeon face as she read Tiffany's last reply. She was about to go to sleep when her phone suddenly vibrated again.

| Juniel » Taeyeon |  
11:09 pm

[Juniel] : Cancel all your plans for tomorrow, we'll talk.


	17. Chapter 17

Taeyeon sighed in relief when Juniel texted her to meet her before lunch, which means that her lunch date with Tiffany will not be interrupted. It's the morning now and Taeyeon opened her phone to check the time, 9am. She is a little bothered by her phone lockscreen wallpaper which is her and Juniel's back while they're holding hands as they stare through the beach. She remembered the day that they took this. It was a vacation with friends, Yuri and Sunny were there, and a lot more of their friends. Juniel was the one who insisted Taeyeon to take a picture together and she was the one who set the picture as the lockscreen wallpaper on Taeyeon's phone, and she never changed it eversince.

She went through her phone's gallery to look for a picture that will replace her lockscreen wallpaper, her eyes widened when she saw this folder that has hangul initials on it. " _ㅌ.ㅍ.ㄴ_ " which are the initials of Tiffany's name in Korean. She opened the folder with a heavy heart and tears started to form on her eyes as she look at their old photos together. Oh those were the days...Taeyeon can't even remember that she still have their pictures on her phone. And she can't even remember if Juniel has seen all of it.

She pressed the home button of her phone and didn't choose a picture of her and Tiffany together as a lockscreen wallpaper. Not yet. She then tapped the broweser app on her phone and searched for her favorite character, it was Kaonashi. Once she found a picture that she liked, she saved it and set it as her phone's lockscreen wallpaper.

Right after playing a few games of Tsum Tsum on her phone, Taeyeon started to get ready for her meeting with Juniel at the bar. There are thirty minutes left before 11, so she moved quickly. She went through her wardrobe to find a simple outfit, remembering that she will have lunch with Tiffany after talking to Juniel.

She picked this black top paired with a dark green jacket and a simple black leather short with a zipper on the right side of her thigh plus a pair of simple white sneakers. She rocked this outfit.

Juniel looked at the beautiful, small girl who just entered her bar and is walking towards where she was sitting with a phone on her hand. They broke up last night, but Juniel misses her so bad already. Juniel looks devastated. Her eyes are puffy, probably due to crying. Her hair is a little messed up, same goes to her clothes; like she didn't even care about how she looked. Taeyeon frowned on the sight of her now EX girlfriend.

Taeyeon took a seat on the arm chair right across where Juniel was sitting. They are on this one spot in the bar that has two arm chairs fit for, obviously, two people; plus a round table with a box of tissue. Taeyeon placed her phone on the table next to the box of tissue before tracing the design of the table, it was swirls and lines.

"Taeyeon..." Juniel said, containing the pain that she feel by just saying the latter's name. "Now that we've broke up...how about your job?" she asked, Taeyeon looked at Juniel this time.

 _Shit._ Taeyeon cursed on her mind. She does work for Juniel full time. Juniel pays for her apartment. Juniel is helping her with almost everything. "It will be hard to find a new job" Juniel said, Taeyeon blinked.

"I..." Taeyeon said while thinking hard. How will she find a new job? She knows that she's already good at bartending, and she wouldn't have enough money to use for studying for a new occupation because some jobs requires a diploma or some shit. If Taeyeon quits her job on Juniel's bar, she will have a hard time on her own. "I will not quit" Taeyeon finally said "..for now. Until I find a new job, then I'll quit" Taeyeon added, Juniel sighed.

"Am I just an option to you, Taeyeon?" she asked, Taeyeon shook her head. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Juniel...we talked about this alr-"

"Are you even sure that you'll get Tiffany back?" Juniel said as she cut Taeyeon's sentence. Taeyeon froze. "Why are you so confident that things will go the way you want it to be? She doesn't even remember you for fuck's sake." she added, Taeyeon looked down, afraid to face the angry Juniel. "Look, I'll stop caring about you and your choices. It's your life. It seems like I didn't make you happy enough the way she did, I thinked about that the whole night last night, and I'm sorry if I didn't make you happier" Juniel said as she felt her heart crush for the millionth time. Taeyeon was loss for words and she couldn't do anything but sigh. "If you didn't get her back, don't came back to me crying and begging." Juniel added, she tried her best to look tough. Taeyeon nodded. "I love you, Taeyeon. I still do. Even if it hurts, I'll let you go. I know you're not happy with me, so I guess letting you do whatever you want will make you happy" Juniel said again, letting a tear finally escape her eye.

Taeyeon looked up and handed over a tissue, Juniel closed her eyes and shook her head, declining Taeyeon's offer. Taeyeon crumpled the tissue on her hand. "You made me happy" she said, Juniel let out a bitter smile.

"But not as much as she did" Juniel said, Taeyeon didn't answer. Tears fall down continously as Juniel smiled bitterly again. "I guess this is it"

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon said with her eyes shut close. Juniel smiled even if Taeyeon has her eyes closed, nd she cries even more.

Taeyeon's phone suddenly vibrated and the screen lit up, showing a new message notification. "You've changed the photo huh, that was fast" Juniel said jokingly but bitterly, noticing Taeyeon's Kaonashi lockscreen. "Just kidding, you can change that any time you want" Juniel added, Taeyeon feels like Juniel is making her drown in guilt for breaking up with her, but she can't blame her though.

Taeyeon tapped the notification and read the message, it was from Tiffany. She said that she's getting ready and she'll see Taeyeon in a few minutes infront of Starbucks where they will meet. "You have somewhere to go?" Juniel asked. Taeyeon nodded. "A date?" she added with another bitter smile, Taeyeon didn't answer. Juniel knew.

Taeyeon stood up as she held her phone tightly in her hand. "I'll be going now" she said before bowing.

"Take care" Juniel said with a rather caring tone, her weak heart and feelings for Taeyeon blew her pride away like dust in the wind.

For the first time in forever, as it seems, Taeyeon smiled at Juniel. It was not a genuine smile; but Juniel's heart froze when Taeyeon showed her smile that Juniel missed, and will probably miss a lot now that they're not together anymore. "You too" Taeyeon answered before walking away and exiting the bar, leaving Juniel on the same place; crying again.


	18. Chapter 18

Taeyeon drove to the nearest Starbucks where she and Tiffany will meet. It was just a few minute drive from the bar. Taeyeon saw Tiffany there, reading a small pocket book while sipping her iced coffee from Starbucks. Taeyeon pulled over infront of the shop and didn't go out. She rolled her shotgun window down and called the beautiful girl.

"Excuse me miss, your service is here" Taeyeon said, trying to sound as if she was the latter's personal driver.

Tiffany looked up to look at the person who spoke since she's reading a book. A beautiful smile was painted all over her face once their eyes met, Taeyeon melted. Tiffany took the last sip on her drink before standing up and opened Taeyeon's shotgun car door.

"Hi" Taeyeon said cutely, Tiffany smiled again.

"Hi" she answered.

"Wherever shall we go?" Taeyeon asked, Tiffany made a cute gesture like you are thinking deeply which made Taeyeon smile.

"How about grilled beef?" Tiffany suggested, Taeyeon felt unsatisfied. "Why? What's with the face?"

"Grilled beef is so cliche, how about a fancy restaurant?" Taeyeon said with a smile.

"Why a fancy restaurant though?" Tiffany asked. Taeyeon paused for a while to think of an answer, but she got nothing. So she shrugged her shoulders instead. "I'm not even dressed fancy"

"So am I" Taeyeon said, pointing out her outfit. She saw Tiffany look at her from top to bottom, and she can't help but blush, her face suddenly heated up.

"You don't look bad" Tiffany said after examining Taeyeon's outfit. "But we're not dressed for a fancy resto"

"Who cares? We're there to eat anyways, not to please other people with how we dress up" Taeyeon retorted, Tiffany nodded and agreed in defeat. It seems like Taeyeon really wants to eat on a fancy restaurant, and she can't even fight back.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Tiffany said, Taeyeon closed her eyes and shushed the latter with her index finger, Tiffany's eyes widened to the sudden action which made her indeed shut up for the whole trip to the restaurant.

The two girls walked away from the parking lot, towards the restaurant. The restaurant has a spinning glass door, fancy as it is; shiny brown wood with a well cleaned glass and some fancy designs surrounding some parts of the sparkling glass. Taeyeon and Tiffany stepped into the spinning glass door and walked in circles for a few times, laughing and laughing until they can't walk properly. But that was only until the front desk woman looks at them on a very cary way. The two girls proceeded on walking towards the front desk woman to get a table.

"Did you book a reservation?" the lady asked, Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at each other.

"Uhm...no..." Taeyeon answered, feeling slightly embarassed.

"You two must be lucky since we have a vacant table for two over there" the lady said while pointing over the corner of the restaurant. The table was indeed vacant, even though it was on the end of the room, on the corner, to be exact. The two girls agreed to take the vacant table and was escorted by one of the waiters from the fancy restaurant, but they can't help but feel that everybody on the place is looking at them as they make their way to their seat.

The two finally took their seat on the red restaurant chair as they observe their surroundings. They did notice that people are still staring at them, and possibly even judging them, because they are improperly dressed on a fancy restaurant. Taeyeon looked around as well and did notice that they were out of place. The other customers were wearing dresses, but not the super fancy once. Just some simple dresses, some are patterned and some are plain, just a knee-length dresses for the ladies. As for the guys, no one was wearing a tux, hell that will be too much, isn't it? They were just wearing some button-down polo shirts with a simple pants. Taeyeon then looked at her and Tiffany's outfit, they look like they were just going to the mall. Well, they were _supposed_ to go somewhere else.

"See?" Tiffany said, noticing that Taeyeon just compared their outfit to the rest to f the customers.

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany's eyes, but looked away instantly when she suddenly felt embarrassed and guilty. "Yeah" Taeyeon answered "but I don't really mind. If you're uncomfortable, we can just go somewhere else"

"No, it's fine. They will probably mind their own business later" Tiffany answered, she gets that strong feeling that Taeyeon wants to eat on this restaurant so badly.

Despite the looks that they get from the other customers, they manage to go through the whole lunch without giving a single damn about their surroundings. The others did mind their own business since that the two girls showed that they are–well they try to act unaffected, and it seemed like it worked pretty well.

As for their meal, Tiffany ordered Kimchi fried rice that has a few chunks of luncheon meat and rice covered with an egg that was sprinkled with toasted seaweed and sesame seeds, plus a strawberry smoothie. While Taeyeon ordered a simple pork bulgogi, a grilled pork which was marinated in sweet soy sauce with lots of garlic and sesame oil plus a kiwi mixed with lemon lime soda as her drink. And a kimbap for them to share.

"You look good today" Tiffany suddenly said, complimenting Taeyeon's outfit.

The latter couldn't help but blush on the sudden compliment, she felt speechless for a while that why she keeps on poking her pork before responding. "You look good as always" she said.

Tiffany is wearing a red polka dot off-shoulder dress with a brown belt that shows off her beautiful body shape. Beautiful probably an understatement of how she is looking right now.

"Hey, tell me a little about yourself" Taeyeon suddenly said.

Tiffany swallowed the kimbap that she was chewing before answering. "Go on and ask, I don't know what you want to know" she said. Taeyeon flips the pork that she was poking and continued poking it as she thinks of a question to ask.

She took the pork in her mouth once she has thought of a question. "You told me you broke up with your boyfriend on the night that we met...what happened?" she asked.

Tiffany took a quick sip on her smoothie and wiped the side of the mouth, afraid that she looks messy, before answering. "We met at LA when I continued studying there. He works on a cafe that I usually go to when I study for my exams " Tiffany said, Taeyeon listened carefully even if her heart hurts a little. "Things were going just well..not until I return here in Seoul. We lost communication. He stopped contacting me first, then I found out that he's banging another girl" she added, Taeyeon's eyes widened.

"Banging?!" Taeyeon askwd almost too loud for people to hear, but Tiffany is quick enough to cover her mouth.

Tiffany nodded and showed a sad smile. "The night that we met is the night that I broke up with him. Jessica told me to stop making a fool out of myself and just put an end to whatever it is that we have. There is no other way for me to contact him except for calls. Luckily, I had international access that time" she said before taking another sip on her smoothie.

Taeyeon grabs the straw of her drink and moved it in circular motions, causing the ice cubes to make a satisfying sound as they bump into each other. "Can you really not remember me?" Taeyeon whispered.

"What?" Tiffany asked, looking at the kid sitting accross her.

"Will you think that I'm crazy if I tell you that I like you?"


	19. Chapter 19

_"Will you think that I'm crazy if I tell you that I like you?"_

Tiffany looked down and blushed secretly when Taeyeon said that. She fiddled with the restaurant's red table cloth and tries to wrap it around her index finger. She was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to that, and Taeyeon understood. It was a little too early, right? She just broke up with Juniel, and she didn't want to make Tiffany feel like a rebound or something. Taeyeon knows that she still loves the person who's sitting right across her that is trying her hardest to hide that beautiful blushing face. Taeyeon couldn't help but smile.

But after saying that sudden—rather blunt—statement, Taeyeon brushed it off as a joke. Thankfully, Tiffany didn't show a negative reaction that might disappoint Taeyeon, and she inverted the topic instead.

Taeyeon told Tiffany her story about she and Juniel met, since the latter asked so. Tiffany's eyes widened as she felt amazed by how they met—not because of the fact that Taeyeon was actually _seduced_ by a stranger that happens to be in Juniel's bar.

"I can't believe she really did that" Tiffany said while she was biting the straw of her smoothie as she talked.

"Did what?" Taeyeon asked, looking down at Tiffany's perfect lips with that beautiful shade of red lipstick that suits her so well.

"Took care of a stranger" Tiffany answered, referring to Juniel who actually took care of drunk Taeyeon on the night that they first met. Taeyeon nodded. "She really didn't have trust issues, huh? She better be thankful that you didn't take advantage of her when you were drunk" Tiffany joked. Taeyeon laughed along. Actually, her heart jumped as she observed how Tiffany's lips curved into a smile and her eyes formed her signature crescent moon-like shape.

"Hey, that's mean" Taeyeon joked back "I'm not that kind of person, you know"

"Oh yes I do" Tiffany suddenly said. Taeyeon froze.

She does? What does her _"o_ _h yes I do"_ mean? Tiffany knows? Does Tiffany actually remember her and she was she just pretending not to?

Tiffany almost choked on her drink after realizing what she just said. She took a tissue and wiped her lips with it before speaking while waving her hands as if she's saying that she didn't mean what she said. "I-I mean, I can see that you're not that kind of person...you know...your physical appearance and stuff like that" Tiffany explained nervously. Taeyeon is wondering why Tiffany is so nervous right now. "It's not like I know you for a long time" Tiffany added which pinched Taeyeon's heart a little.

Even if they talked about random stuff like Tiffany's student life when she was in LA, Taeyeon couldn't stop thinking about what Tiffany said earlier.

 _"oh yes I do"_

Does Tiffany actually remember Taeyeon?

An idea came to Taeyeon's head.

"Will you come to the bar tonight?" she suddenly asked. Tiffany's head tilted to the side.

"Juniel banned me from going there, right?" Tiffany said

"She will never find out" Taeyeon said. Tiffany is feeling confused right now. "Meet me tonight, please? Bring your friends too so it wont be too obvious"

Even if she is still feeling confused, Tiffany nodded her head. She really wants to go to that bar, because it is indeed one of the best.

While Taeyeon on the other hand, felt relieved that Tiffany didn't refuse on meeting her.

Taeyeon's actual plan is to meet Jessica before she meets Tiffany, that's why she said to bring her friends along. She knows that Tiffany will invite Jessica. Taeyeon really wants to find out about what happened to Tiffany, if she really forgot about Taeyeon or not.

After eating lunch together, Tiffany excused herself and told Taeyeon that she has somewhere to go. Taeyeon offered a ride, but Tiffany refused.

"No, it's fine" she said as they walk outside the fancy restaurant. Even if they were about to leave, the people in the restaurant still gives them a bitter look. The two girl breathes fresh air once they got outside.

"Sure?" Taeyeon asked, they were walking towards her car which is parked infront of the restaurant. Tiffany nodded and smiled, Taeyeon smiled back. "See you tonight" she added.

"See you, Tae" Tiffany said with a very beautiful smile that never fails to flutter Taeyeon's heart before walking away while waving.

Taeyeon stood outside her car and watched Tiffany as she walked away, leaving the cute little girl with her heart fluttering but confused at the same time.

"She called me Tae" Taeyeon said to herself. She was still confused, but she smiled to herself, feeling happy to hear that voice say her nickname after a very very long time.

Once Tiffany took a turn on the other street and disappeared, Taeyeon finally got into her car and drove home.

Hours passed, and Taeyeon really couldn't wait to meet Tiffany. She wished that she invited her over, but Tiffany has somewhere to go. She decided to text the latter instead.

| Taeyeon » Tiffany |  
6:51 pm

[Taeyeon] : Where for art thou

[Taeyeon] : And where did you go earlier?

[Tiffany] : Didn't know that you could be so classy 😂

[Tiffany] : Home, will be preparing to leave later. Went over to a friend's house to invite her over tonight, she said she'll meet me there.

[Tiffany]: You?

[Taeyeon] : Somewhere where I find comfort, silence and serenity.

[Tiffany] : Home?

[Taeyeon] : Lucky guess 😆

[Tiffany] : 😜

[Tiffany] : I'll take a quick shower, see you in a bit?

[Taeyeon] : Sure. 7:30?

[Tiffany] : Okay 🙂 see you 😊

[Taeyeon] : Take care 🙂

Taeyeon smiled after sending the last text message. She grabbed a simple black sweater and a white ripped jeans with black Adidas sneakers. She took her car keys and put her phone on her pocket before rushing to her car to drive to the bar, hoping that she would see Jessica there before meeting Tiffany.

Well she's right.

Jessica was sitting on the bar area while talking to Yuri as she shakes the latter's order. Taeyeon observed how Yuri smiled after pouring the girl's order and poured it into a glass.

Taeyeon cleared her throat and sat beside Jessica.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment" Taeyeon said jokingly, Yuri looked at her looking pissed as hell. "Seems like this barista is into you miss, is she hitting on you?" Taeyeon said to Jessica. The latter laughed, but Yuri showed her middle finger directly into Taeyeon's face. Taeyeon and Jessica laughed together. "Shoo shoo, stupid barista. I'll talk to this young lady whom you just abused rught now" Taeyeon said, Yuri showed her middle finger again before walking away, leaving the two.

"Still remember her?" Taeyeon asked, Jessica nodded her head before sipping the drink that Yuri made.

"I still remember the incident with the dickhead" Jessica said, referring to the time that Nickun got Taeyeon as hostage. Taeyeon got quiet when she remembered the memory. "I'm sorry for reminding you about that" Jessica said, Taeyeon smiled and said that it's okay.

"I have some questions" Taeyeon said before calling over Yuri to order a bottle of cold beer. Yuri rolled her eyes but served her the beer that she ordered, Taeyeon thanked the latter who immidiately left since there are a lot more other customers waiting for their drinks.

"Is it about her?"Jessica asked.

Taeyeon took a quick sip on her beer and placed it on the table. "Who?" Taeyeon asked, claiming if Jessica knows what she wants to talk about.

"Who else?" Jessica answered with a smirk before taking a quick sip on her drink. "I know that you're probably confused about Tiffany" she added, Taeyeon's eyes widened. Jessica does know.

Taeyeon fixed her position and sat properly, waiting for Jessica to explain.

"She did forgot about you" Jessica said, Taeyeon anticipated to what is coming next "She went out with her ex boyfriend that time, and they were arguing. They were shouting at each other. Her ex, who was driving that time, is not focusing on the road. So the car crashed hard into a tree. It made a bad impact to Tiffany, thankfully she didn't die. Her ex has minor injuries on his head, but Tiffany's head bumped on the dashboard hard" she explained, Taeyeon gasped

"If she had an amnesia about that...how did you know what happened?" Taeyeon asked

"I was there"


	20. Chapter 20

"You were there?" Taeyeon asked in shock. Jessica smiled sadly before nodding once and took another sip of her drink.

"Yup, and it was so awful" she said before placing the glass down and sat properly, ready to tell the whole story. Taeyeon listlened silently. "I was on LA for a vacation that time, and I was their third wheel. The three of us watched a movie and ate dinner together. Tiffany and the stupid guy had an argument over something. They were shouting at each other on the car while they were about to drop me home. I was sitting behind them, watching them quietly. I was so damn scared that time." Jessica explained and paused for a while. Taeyeon nodded as a gesture that tells the latter to go on. Jessica gulped before continuing. "I told you that the guy wasn't paying attention on the road right?" Taeyeon nodded. "I screamed when there was an incoming truck. He suddenly grabbed the steering wheel and turned the car quickly, but he didn't see the tree. So the car crashed with a big impact, I have no injuries that time, but I kinda had chest pains. So that's how Tiffany lost her memory" Jessica explained and looked around for Tiffany, cheking if the girl is already there. Thankfully, she's nowhere to be found.

"If she lost her memory, how can she remember you?" Taeyeon asked.

"Good question" Jessica said. "When we got her to the hospital, the doctors claimed that she has post-traumatic amnesia, a mild trauma. She forgot what happened before the accident, even the movie that we watched and the dinner that we ate. The doctor also said that having this kind of amnesia might make her lose some knowledge about who people are. For instance, you" Jessica explained, Taeyeon didn't know how to react, so she just sat there quietly. "But the doctor said that it is possible that her memory will come back to her again, it will just take some time" she explained.

Taeyeon felt relieved. She now understands why Tiffany called her 'Tae', which gives her a little bit of hope.

"Has she told you anything about remembering me?" Taeyeon asked.

Jessica paused for a while to think, and her face brightened under the dimmed bar lights after remembering what Tiffany told her earlier.

"She came over to my house this afternoon and asked me to come here with her. She also told me that she was having dreams about you on some nights, and she thinks that her memories about you are slowly coming back" she explained.

"But how can you not just tell her about me? Remind her about us?" Taeyeon said in a slightly angry tone.

"Look, she'll go crazy if we push some informations about her. Like the time that she finally woke up on the hospital. At first, she was just confused, because she didn't know why she was in the hospital. When we told her about the accident, which she has forgotten about, she lost her mind. She had and episode, you know, she screamed a lot. She felt scared and she didn't want to believe that she got into an accident. So the doctors said that it is better not to push informations and just let her remember things on her own" Jessica explained again. Taeyeon's mouth formed into a rounded shape, finally understanding everything completely. "I'm sorry if Tiffany is like that, it's just...she went through a lot when the two of you separated" she added. Taeyeon lowered her head.

Taeyeon also went through a lot when Tiffany left. She couldn't stop thinking about Tiffany days after she left her, she left her devastated.

"You thought she was pretending to forget about you, right?" Jessica asked. With a heavy, guilty heart, Taeyeon nodded.

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon said. Jessica puts her hands on Taeyeon's shoulder to comfort the little girl.

"Don't be" Jessica said and smiled when Taeyeon looked at her. "Now go get her"

"I've been here for half an hour, where were you?" Tiffany asked over the loud music as they hide from the crowd, afraid that Juniel might see her and kick her out of the club.

"I got a few drinks while waiting for you, I lost track of the time" Jessica shouted back. It's the truth though, she was too distracted when she was talking to Yuri after her conversation with Taeyeon ended. "Why did you wanna go here anyway?" she asked, even if she knows the reason why already.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out" Tiffany lied. A smirk was formed on Jessica's lips. She thought: why does Tiffany have to lie? Was she embarrassed? "I'll just-uh...get some drinks too. Will you be okay here? I might take a while" Tiffany whispered to Jessica's ear, feeling tired of shouting over the loud music.

"Sure sure, I'll be fine. Just text me if we ever lost each other" Jessica answered. Tiffany excused herself and Jessica watched as the latter walks away until she finally got out of sight. Jessica wished Taeyeon luck in her head, hoping that the two will find their way back together.

After bumping into other people in the dancefloor, Tiffany finally found the person she was looking for.

She was standing there casually with both of her hands on each pocket of her jeans, looking over at the huge dancing crowd as if she is watching over the whole club. Tiffany walked closer to the little girl who automatically flashed a beautiful smile once their eyes met.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey" Taeyeon said, looking at Tiffany's outfit. She's wearing a white short and a black tank top underneath a black leather jacket, something that Taeyeon herself would wear. "You look good" Taeyeon shouted over the loud music.

Tiffany moved her ear closer to Taeyeon since she didn't hear what she just said. "What!?" she shouted back.

"I said, YOU LOOK GOOD" Taeyeon shouted loyder this time, but Tiffany still cant hear her.

Taeyeon's eyes widened when Tiffany suddenly pulled her by the wrist to a waiting room that has no people. It's like a lobby, but it's still dark. Tiffany wonders why is there a lobby in a bar. Is it even necessary to have lobbies for bars?

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you" Tiffany said calmly this time. They're the only people on the said room at the moment, the door that leads to the noisy bar is closed and it has black tinted windows.

"It's okay" Taeyeon said as they sid down on the long U-shaped red couch. "I said you look good" she said again with a smile. Tiffany couldn't hide her blushing face.

"What is this place for, anyways?" Tiffany asked while looking around. The rokm is air-conditioned and it has a carpeted floor. There's one door on the left side of the room which leads to the comfort room. The U-shaped couch is facing the window which is currently covered by thick nude colored curtains. And behind the couch is the door that leads inside the bar. There's two vending machines on the right side of the room, one has cold drinks such as beers, sodas, and even cold coffee; while the other one has various snacks. In the middle of the U-shaped couch is a dark brown coffee table with a glass ornament as decoration which looks like a branch with a big blue butterfly.

"This place is for the people who wants to stay out of the noisy bar for a while" Taeyeon said as she moves her feet-rubbing the sole of her shoes on the carpeted floor. "People who take phone calls comes here often instead of going outside. Sometimes this place is crowded, it's really surprising to see this room empty" she added. "Want a drink?" she asked, Tiffany nodded.

Taeyeon stood up and walked towards the vending machine that has drinks. And once she has picked the drink to buy, she put her hand to her pocket and to her surprise, her wallet wasn't there. "shit" she whispered.

Tiffany turned her head to Taeyeon's direction. "What's wrong?" she asked. Taeyeon looked at her with a very weird expression.

"I...forgot to bring my wallet with me" she said and smiled awkwardly. Tiffany let out a chuckle before standing up and walked towards Taeyeon's direction.

"Which one?" she asked, pointing over at the drinks. Taeyeon pointed the Heineken beer and scratched her head which is far from itchy. "Wow, foreign beer. You have good taste" Tiffany said. She took her wallet from her pocket and got two bills before inserting one bill to buy the beer, and proceeded on buying another one then handed it over to Taeyeon.

The two girls find their way back on the luxurious couch together and opened their drink at the same time. "I'm sorry, that's so embarrassing" Taeyeon said as she watch the latter drink her beer. Taeyeon never felt so amazed at someone who looks so breathtaking by just drinking a can of beer.

"It's fine" Tiffany said and smiled. She fixed her sitting position into a comfortable one-cross sitting position. "Do people make out here?" Tiffany suddenly asked, Taeyeon's eyes widened for the third time tonight-second was when she found out that she doesn't have her wallet with her. "What" Tiffany said, not asked.

"That was a very random question" Taeyeon askes after taking a long sip from her beer, she was actually thinking of a response but she got nothing.

"That is not random" Tiffany said as she scoot closer to Taeyeon. "I'm pretty sure people do that here, it's a good place" she added while moving her face closer to Taeyeon's. Taeyeon felt her breath and she smelled something that might explain why Tiffany is acting this way.

"I smell alcohol on your breath, have you been drinking before you go here?" Taeyeon asked, pushing the latter back gently who just laughed at what she said.

"Maaaaybe just a little?" she said, showing her index and thumb finger with a little space between the two fingers. "I saw some vintage champagne back at my place. I just couldn't resist champagne" she added before taking another sip of her beer. Taeyeon snatched the drink from Tiffanys hand swiftly like a ninjan, not spilling anything on the latter's clothes. "What"

"You should've told me that you already had a drink, this is too much" Taeyeon said before placing Tiffany's drink on the coffee table.

"But beer is just like soda for me" Tiffany said, just like any strong drinker would say. She tried to reach for her beer again but Taeyeon was quick enough to stop her.

"Fany-ah" she said. Tiffany looked at her straight in the eye. The two had an eye contact for a few seconds before Tiffany snaps back to reality. "What's with the stare?" Taeyeon asked. Tiffany retreated her hands back from Taeyeon's grip and shook her head. "I'm sorry, was it uncomfortable?" Taeyeon asked, referring to the staring contest that just happened a few seconds ago, but Tiffany didn't respond. "Fany-ah" Taeyeon called again.

Tiffany stayed quiet for a few minutes, so Taeyeon decided to just bear with it. She just waited for Tiffany to speak again.

"You..." Tiffany whispered. Taeyeon moved her face closer to the latter's to hear her more clearly. "You asked me back then if I don't remember you...have we ever...met before?" Tiffany asked, but still whispering. Taeyeon sat straight and looked at Tiffany.

 _She remembers?_ Taeyeon thought.

Taeyeon remembered what Jessica has said earlier, about Tiffany's accident which gave het amnesia and the only way to bring her memories back it for her to remember it on her own. Taeyeon sensed a little bit of hope when Tiffany asked her, what if she can finally remember her again?

"Do you...remember me?"


	22. Chapter 22

_"Do you...remember me?"_

Tiffany sighed and sat properly, but closer to Taeyeon this time—feeling the touch of their soft skin against each other's. Tiffany placed her head on Taeyeon's shoulder which made the latter's heart race.

"I've been dreaming about you lately..." Tiffany said as she draw invisible swirls on the couch, Taeyeon listened carefully. "its feels...real...like...it already happened"

"What happened on your dream?" Taeyeon asked, curious if Tiffany s actually having dreams of what happened before when they were still together.

"I had this nice one where you returned my flashdrive that contains important files...I don't know what those files are, but it is really important" Tiffany said, recalling her dream.

Taeyeon smiled. "That is actually how we first met" she said, Tiffany lifted her head and looked at the little girl who has a huge smile painted all over her face.

"Really?" Tiffany asked rather excitedly. Taeyeon nodded, still smiling. "What were the contents of the flashdrive?" Tiffany asked.

"Your thesis" Taeyeon said. She told Tiffany about how happy she was when Taeyeon returned her flashdrive, while Taeyeon was so happy that she had a chance to talk to her.

Taeyeon liked her a lot back then, and having the opportunity to return the flashdrive to Tiffany—thanks to Sunny—a lot of things has happened, they even started dating.

Tiffany smiled shyly after hearing the story about how they met and how inlove they were before, and placed her head on Taeyeon's shoulder again. "So that means...the dreams with you in it are actually real and everything actually happened.." Tiffany said, but something is off with her voice. Like something is wrong.

"Why? What's wrong?" Taeyeon asked as she place her nervous hand on Tiffany's hips to pull her closer than they already are, Tiffany moved along when Taeyeon pulled her closer but Taeyeon's hand never left Tiffany's waist.

"I've dreamt about something very scary" Tiffany said, moving her legs closer to Taeyeon's time. Their knees bumped into each other but they didn't give a single damn. "Like...us being...tied up...and someone...getting shot..." Tiffany whispered, feeling scared by just the thought of that nightmare.

Taeyeon sighed and placed her hand on Tiffany's head this time. She brushed Tiffany's hair with her fingers, feeling the silky and soft hair. "Yup...that happened before" she said, still running her finger's through the latter's hair. "You were so brave back then" she added, the latter didn't respond.

Tiffany closed her eyes; feeling Taeyeon's fingers on her beautiful long hair, smelling that wonderful perfume that Taeyeon is wearing, feeling the comfort of her head being placed on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"Tae..." Tiffany said softly. Taeyeon retreated her hand from Tiffany's hair and placed it on the latter's waist again. "I'm sorry..." she said.

She sat up quickly after hearing Tiffany sniff and held her tightly on her both sides. Taeyeon's heart broke when she saw the beautiful girl crying. Taeyeon frowned as she wipe the girls' tear with her thumb before sweeping her hair from her face to her ear. Taeyeon couldn't stop thinking that Tiffany still looks so breathtaking even when she's crying.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember how much I loved you...I'm sorry–" Tiffany's sentence was cut and a pair of lips was pressed against hers. Her eyes were wide opened due to surprise, but the other girl who initiated the kiss closed her eyes tightly.

The kiss didn't last for long, it was only meant to shut Tiffany up. And to be honest, Taeyeon wanted to do it when they first saw each other.

Taeyeon smiled after pulling away. Tiffany's face is still painted with shock as she touched her lips with her index finger. Taeyeon laughed at the action. "What? I brushed my teeth" she joked, Tiffany froze. "Um...Fany-ah?"

This time, it was Taeyeon's turn to be surprised. Tiffany suddenly pulled her closer for another kiss, but it became longer and more steamy. Tiffany pushed Taeyeon down slowly until she is completely laying down. The two girls tried their best to catch their breath as the kiss becomes more intense.

Taeyeon had her hand grip on Tiffany's waist, while Tiffany has her both hands on Taeyeon's jaw. Their bodies are glued to each other, not a single space was seen. Taeyeon suddenly pulled away and looked at Tiffany for a while, the latter looks slightly disappointed at the sudden interruption.

"What's happening?" Taeyeon asked as she breathes heavily.

Tiffany traced Taeyeon's jaw with her index finger, leading to her soft pink lips. "I think I remember now..." she whispered before moving her lips closer to Taeyeon's ear "...how I loved you" she added. Her husky voice sent shivers through Taeyeon's whole body.

Taeyeon didn't know why Tiffany is like this right now, but she surely liked it...a lot.

"I..." she whispered again, Taeyeon closed her eyes. "...missed you Tae" and their lips met again. Taeyeon has no idea why Tiffany is being seductive right now, but she blames the alcohol.

They kissed slowly, and Taeyeon's hand moved right inside Tiffany's shirt, her hands touching that beautiful silky skin. Tiffany let out an cute little moan when Taeyeon's hand met her bra, the latter's eyes widened. Their lips finally separated, but Taeyeon traced Tiffany's jaw with some kisses and some little licks up to her neck, which made Tiffany hold Taeyeon's shirt tightly.

Taeyeon's hand went under Tiffany's bra, feeling that soft breast on her hand, Tiffany couldn't help but moan weakly even if she bites her lips. Taeyeon's thumb touched the now erected nipple which painted a smirk on her face.

After playing with the soft breasts, her hand went down on the latter's shorts and attempted to unbutton it. But before she did, she looked at the latter straight in the eye—asking for permission. Tiffany bit her lip and nodded cutely with those puppy dog–begging eyes.

And as Taeyeon was about to finally unbutton the latter's shorts, the door was suddenly opened and the loud music of the disco was heard all over the sound-proof room. And to their surprise, it was her.

Juniel's eyes were widened in shock of what she is seeing right now, tears on her eyes started to form. How could Taeyeon do this? They just broke up, and they were doing it at her bar! Juniel got out and ran to her office.

Feeling embarrased, Tiffany pushed Taeyeon up and fixed her clothes before speaking. "Talk to her" she said, Taeyeon looked at her. "Go" she added before walking out and exiting the bar, leaving the confused little girl.


	23. Chapter 23

She did ran after her now ex girlfriend to her office, but it was locked. She knocked for a few times before the owned finally unlocked the door, but not opening it yet. So Taeyeon turned the knob and opened it by herself. She was greeted by a devastated woman, her eyes swollen and her face puffy from all the crying. Taeyeon walked in and closed the door at her back. "Why?" she asked, frozen in her place. "Why are you like this?" she asked again.

"How could you do this to me?" the crying ex girlfriend said, her voice cracking. "We just broke up, and you're doing it here for fuck's sake!" she added, shouting the last curse word. Taeyeon's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why? You know I still love her, right? And it has never changed" Taeyeon said rather bravely, making the girl cry harder. "You're not upset about me fucking her on your fucking bar after we fucking broke up" she shouted, Juniel flinched. "You're upset because I haven't fucked you when we were together, right?" she added, the girl got quiet. Guilty. Taeyeon let out a fake laugh. "You always get mad when we're into it and I suddenly break the mood because I didn't want to continue. You know the reason why, right? It's because I'm not yet ready to fuck somebody else yet" she added, Juniel closed her eyes shut. "I am not your sex slave, Juniel"

"You think our relationship was all about sex?" Juniel asked, her voice still cracking.

"How will I not think that way? You never supported me with anything. When I give you something–yes, I get a thanks from you, but I never felt that you've appreciated it. And let me repeat, you always get upset when I break the mood whenever we're making out because I'm not yet ready to fuck somebody else." Taeyeon said, her anger escaping. Juniel is a spoiled girlfriend, but she never shown her appreciation on everything that Taeyeon goes or gives. "I loved you Juniel, but relationships doesn't work that way."

"Tae–"

"You didn't even help me get over Tiffany!" she shouted and messed up her hair, but her face got serious. "You know what? I'm done. Forget this fucking job. Forget everything. I quit, this job, and you" she said before opening the door and slamming it hard once she got out of the office. Juniel broke down on the floor and cried, everything that Taeyeon said was right.

Taeyeon's tracks was stopped by Sunny who held her shoulders for her to stop walking. Taeyeon is shaking from anger. "Wait wait, what just happened" she said, Taeyeon shook Sunny's hands off her shoulder

"Go fucking ask her" she said and started walking again.

Taeyeon finally got out of the bar and looked around for Tiffany. There's this nearby bench with a very familiar figure sitting on it, it was her. Taeyeon walked closer after calming herself down for a few seconds, and she was shocked to see that Tiffany is crying. "Hey" she said as she sat down and hugged the crying girl. "Why are you crying?"

"Tae...I'm sorry...everything happened so fast...I'm—" Tiffany's words were cut by Taeyeon's hush.

"I've waited for you, Fany-ah" she said and smiled while she look at the latter's eyes. "Our relationship was not that good anyways..." she said.

"But still, I'm very sorry. She saw us and she probably got mad...I just couldn't control...I'm sorry" Tiffany said, breaking down on Taeyeon's chest. Taeyeon just hugged her and ran her fingers on the soft hair again.

"Shh...she shouldn't be mad about that. I talked to her before finding you" Taeyeon said, Tiffany got quiet. "Look, Fany-ah. My love for you has never changed. I know I should be over you when I was dating her. She was supposed to help me get over you, but she didn't. I keep on waiting for you, Fany-ah. You left me without saying anything. We lost contact suddenly, and I lost my mind." Taeyeon confessed while holding Tiffany—who stayed quiet—on her arms. "When I saw you, I felt so damn happy. But it hurts me that you couldn't remember me. I talked to Jessica before you arrived, and she told me everything. I undertand now. I'll wait again, Fany-ah. For you to remember me. For you to remember how to love me again." she said before kissing the latter's head. Tiffny closed her eyes before pulling away from the hug and looked at Taeyeon.

Tiffany brushed Taeyeon's hair to her ear and smiled. "We'll get there, Taetae" she said, Taeyeon smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss–a slow one. As if they were the only people left in the world. Everything felt perfect that night.

"Where's the champagne?" Tiffany shouted at the dining area as she was fixing the table. "And the wine glasses! It should be here already!" she shouted again, a girl suddenly came running to the dining area with a bottle of vintage champagne on her hand.

"Calm down, Tiff. I was still picking the best one" Jessica said before placing the said bottle on the table. She walked towards the cabinet that contains various types of glasses and took some wine glass and arranged it on the table.

A sound was heard in the kitchen, it was the oven. A short girl bended over and pulled out a beautifully baked cake out of the oven with her kitchen gloves to avoid burning her hand. She placed it on the kitchen counter and let it cool for a few minutes. Tiffany walked to her direction and wrapped her arms around the short girl's waist. "Hmm, that smells good Tae" she said before kissing Taeyeon's cheeks. Taeyeon smiled proudly as they look at the beautiful cake.

They watched a movie after preparing and once they looked at the time, they went out of the small apartment and started a count down.

"5...4...3...2...1..." all of them counted loudly together "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they shouted together as they watch fireworks popping in the sky. Sunny and Yuri blowed some trumpet toys together and Sunny took some photos on her phone.

While Taeyeon and Tiffany held hands together while they watch the fireworks quietly with a smile on their faces. Taeyeon looked at Tiffany and the smile on the beautiful girl's face made her smile wider. Tiffany felt that Taeyeon was looking at her so she looked at her as well.

Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's face with her right hand before speaking. "You're so beautiful" she said, Tiffany's smile grew bigger. Taeyeon leaned in for a sweet new years kiss. Sunny noticed and took a quick picture of the two kissing with the fireworks as their background. Sunny looked at the picture on her phone and the two girls look so damn good together.

After a few minutes they pulled away and stared directly into each other's eyes. "Happy new year, Fany-ah" Taeyeon said cutely. It has been 8 months since she quit her job at Juniel's bar and the four of them moved in to a small apartment together. They were living happier than before, and Taeyeon was happier than ever.

As for Tiffany, her memories about them are still slowly coming back as each day passes, but Taeyeon decided to make new ones instead.

Another beautiful smile—as always— was painted on Tiffany's face "Happy new year, my Taetae" she said, and they were ready to start again.


End file.
